Não eras capaz de
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: Qualquer um de nós já respondeu a um desafio, fosse ele grande ou pequeno. E a afirmação ‘Não eras capaz de…’ não os intimidava, nem por um segundo, não sendo eles uma Weasley e um Malfoy.
1. PART ONE

**Nota introdutória: **Esta é uma fic que foge um pouco do meu estilo. No principio não estava muito entusiasmada com ela, mas agora que a acabei de escrever axo umas das minhas mais apaixonantes fics até agora.

É uma fic que classificaria como leve, meio infantil, com alguns lapsos temporais e meio desligada dos acontecimentos descritos pela JKR ao longo da saga HP. Esta ideia surgiu há cerca de três ou quatro anos quando um amigo francês me falou de um filme chamado "**Jeux d'enfants" **ou em inglês **"Love Me If You Dare"**.

A ideia , que acabou por passar longe da ideia do enredo do filme, ficou esquecida durante todo este tempo num documento de word e está agora disponível em forma de fic D/G para quem a quiser ler. Espero que gostem!!

:)

* * *

**+ - + - +**

**Não eras capaz de…**

**. . . PART ONE . . .**

Qualquer um de nós já respondeu a um desafio, fosse ele grande ou pequeno. Também todos já se recusaram, por um motivo ou por outro, a ser desafiados. Mas a afirmação '_Não eras capaz de…_' não os intimidava, nem por um segundo, não sendo eles uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Só que nem por um segundo também eles imaginaram que uns desafios entre equipas de Hogwarts e famílias se ia arrastar durante tanto tempo.

**+ - + - +**

Maldita coruja! Maldito animal que bicava a janela de vidro do seu dormitório e não a deixava dormir! Nem no Natal! _Natal_!

Levantou-se de rompante, atirando as cobertas para o chão, e correu até à janela. Logo Errol, a velha coruja da família, entrou acompanhada por outras duas corujas e pousou um grande embrulho nos seus braços.

Desceu as escadas, de pijama e descalça, levando nos braços não só o pacote que acabara de receber como os outros que já estavam aos pés da cama – presentes das amigas e do Trio.

"-Também recebeste Gin-Gin?" – Ouviu o irmão gritar, também ele de pijama e descalço.

Ela respondeu atirando os presentes para a carpete da sala comum.

"-Bom dia Harry, Mione." – Eles assentiram – "Ao contar de três. Um, dois… três!!" – Gritou rasgando o papel dos embrulhos com uma rapidez incrível.

Em menos de dois minutos tinha à sua frente, entre outras coisas, os habituais doces e sweater Weasley mandados pela mãe, um livro raro sobre dragões extintos do Charlie, um fio com um pendente estranho mandado pelo Bill, um saco púrpura cheio de travessuras dos Gémeos, uma Quaffle do Ron, um livro sobre elfos domésticos da Hermione e uma bonita caixa dada pelo Harry que ela ainda não sabia o que continha.

"-O que é Harry?" – Perguntou enquanto tentava captar todos o detalhes da caixa brilhante. Era de tamanho médio, um pouco pesada, de prata ou algo 

parecido, com muitas pedrinhas coloridas e brilhantes a formarem desenhos de flores, que se moviam magicamente de um lado para o outro.

"-Abre e vê." – Disse meio divertido, sabia que ela ia adorar o presente.

"-Uau!" – Não sabia do que gostava mais, se do aspecto da caixinha por fora se do seu conteúdo. Lá dentro, envoltos na melhor seda vermelha estavam uma série de bombons de chocolate, tão lindos que ela sentia pena perante a possibilidade de os comer.

"-Prova um."

"-Oh Harry, são tão bonitos que até tenho pena de os provar."

"-Faz o que eu te digo Ginny, prova um."

Ela esticou a mão, um gesto cheio de conflitos – porque ela queria provar aqueles bombons que sabia serem maravilhosos mas tinha pena de o fazer – e pegou num bombom – redondinho, do chocolate mais negro que tinha visto, com um pequeno coração desenhado a chocolate branco no topo.

"-Vá lá Ginny, prova-o."

E foi o que ela fez, mordeu o chocolate lentamente sentindo o delicado caramelo do interior a escorregar pela sua língua.

"-Hum…" – Murmurou abrindo os olhos – que sem perceber tinha fechado. – "É o melhor chocolate do mundo." – Disse com um sorriso – "Obrigada Harry."

E quando ia fechar a caixinha reparou que os bombons se mantinham intactos, as seis filas de quatro bombons cada estavam completas, cada um diferente de todos os outros. A ruiva olhou para os bombons e depois para Harry e novamente para os bombons.

"-Parabéns Ginevra, foste contemplada com um fornecimento vitalício dos melhores chocolates do mundo bruxo." – Disse Harry, num tom que beirava o dos apresentadores de concursos da TV muggle.

"-Harry! Não podias ter comprado algo assim. Deve ter sido uma fortuna!"

"-Hei! É um presente e não se fala mais nisso. Gostaste?" – Ela assentiu – "É o que interessa."

"-Obrigada mais uma vez. Foi o melhor presente de sempre."

"-E o meu?!"

"-O teu também foi muito bom Ron." – Respondeu recolhendo os presentes – " Eu vou subir agora."

"-Desces para o pequeno-almoço?"

"-Daqui a vinte minutos."

Deixou todos os presentes em cima da cama e entrou no banheiro. Quando saiu de lá, quinze minutos depois, vinha pronta a sair. Pegou na varinha e na caixa que Harry lhe dera e colocou-as nos bolsos da capa grossa.

"-Meninos?" – Chamou do topo das escadas do dormitório.

"-Cá em baixo Ginny."

Ela desceu as escadas, deparando-se com Harry e Ron em pé, prontos a sair e Hermione sentada numa das poltronas com a cara oculta por detrás de um grande livro.

"-Não lhe devíamos ter oferecido o _'1001 patologias mágicas'_. Ela já não me liga nenhuma." – Murmurou Ron fazendo Harry e Ginny rir.

"-Hei! Mione! Desces connosco?"

"-Eu vou depois Ginny." – Respondeu sem desviar os olhos do livro.

"-Vem lá minha…"

"-Agora não Ron!"

"-Eu não disse?" – Sussurrou fazendo a irmã e o amigo rir de novo.

**. . .**

"-O que é que os meninos vão fazer agora?"

"-Tentar arrancar a Hermione da sala comum parece-me bem."

"-E tu Harry?"

"-Acho que vou ajudar o Ron, ele vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível. Vens ajudar?"

"-Não acho que vou passear nos jardins ou assim. Encontro-vos mais logo, ok? E boa sorte com a vossa missão impossível."

Viu-os a afastarem-se a combinarem uma qualquer táctica para arrancar a filha de muggles da sua leitura. Caminhou até às grandes portas de carvalho e ao sentir o frio que fazia lá fora arrependeu-se e resolveu antes ir à biblioteca.

Requisitou um qualquer romance muggle - não tinha muita vontade de ler mas era melhor do que passar a tarde a olhar para os outros a divertirem-se. Onde o iria ler agora? Bem, qualquer sala desocupada teria que servir.

Não devia ter levado a caixa que o Harry lhe oferecera, porque agora pesava-lhe na capa. E foi por isso que a primeira coisa que fez quando chegou à sala vazia do terceiro andar foi colocar a caixa em cima duma das mesas. Dentro de pouco tempo estava demasiado entretida a ler para perceber o barulho de alguém a entrar na sala. Só reparou nisso quando ouviu uma mesa a ser arrastada. Era o Malfoy quem a arrastava, contra a porta, para que supostamente ninguém conseguisse entrar.

"-Hei!" – Gritou ele exaltado – "O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Como conseguiste entrar?"

"-Com uma magia muito complexa - abri a porta e entrei." – Respondeu, admirando-se a si própria de tal ousadia.

"-Não gozes comigo Weasley! Eu tranquei a porta com magia, eu até a barrei com esta mesa. Como é que sabias que eu estava aqui?"

"-Isso é tudo paranóia? Eu estou aqui há mais de uma hora, tu é que chegaste agora, todo paranóico, trancaste-te a sete chaves sem olhar para a sala como deve de ser. Estás a fugir de quem?"

"-Cala-te Weasley." – Ordenou em tom baixo olhando para os lados.

Ela pousou o livro na mesa e olhou para o rapaz. Ele era estranho, sempre o achara estranho – com aquele ar frio e superior – mas não deixava de ser atraente. Não era uma beleza estonteante, mas para a idade dele não estava nada mal. E ele apercebeu-se disso, do olhar dela, porque pôs-se mais direito e sorriu convencido.

"-Estás a gostar Weasley?"

Ela corou e desviou o olhar focando a sua atenção na caixa de bombons oferecida por Harry. A caixa parecia imensamente interessante, tão interessante que ela só desviou os olhos dela quando o Malfoy a agarrou.

"-Hei! É minha!"

"-Estou a ver que sim. Mas a questão não é essa, a questão é como arranjaste uma coisa tão cara Weasley?" – Perguntou enquanto tocava as pedras com as pontas dos dedos.

"-Devolve-me isso Malfoy!"

"-Calma Weasley, calma."

Ela viu-o a abrir a caixa lentamente e também viu a expressão de admiração a formar-se na cara dele.

"-Belo presente de Natal Weasley. Alguém com muito dinheiro gosta de ti. O Potter talvez."

"-Não tens nada a ver com isso! Agora dá-me a caixa, quero ir embora."

"-Não, não, Weasley. Dou-te a caixa quando fizeres o que quero."

"-Eu não vou fazer o que queres!"

"-Não eras capaz de sair primeiro e verificar se está ou não alguém lá fora?"

Ele não sabia, ela também não, mas aquela frase iria mudar as suas vidas, principalmente as quatro primeiras palavras. Aquela não seria a última vez que aquela situação iria acontecer, ela iria repetir-se tantas vezes que eles próprios iriam perder a conta.

"-Só isso? Eu vou lá fora e depois dás-me a caixa."

"-Sim Weasley. Despacha-te que eu não tenho o dia todo!"

Ela olhou-o irritada e caminhou até à porta.

"-Dá para tirar isto daqui?" – Perguntou sarcástica.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso superior e um movimento rápido de varinha.

"-Obrigada." – Abriu a porta lentamente e espreitou para os dois lados do corredor – "Podes vir Malfoy, as tuas fãs malucas já foram embora."

"-Engraçadinha Weasley. Desculpa lá não ter um sickle para te dar, mas podes sempre comer um chocolate destes." – Disse atirando-lhe a caixa e saindo da sala em seguida.

"-Idiota!" – Gritou sozinha.

Apanhou o livro da mesa e saiu da sala irritada. Não suportava o Malfoy, e depois daquele incidente não o podia ver à frente nem pintado de ouro e pó de fadas!

"-O que foi Ginny?"

"-Nada Ron, não foi nada!" – Respondeu bruscamente subindo as escadas do dormitório rapidamente.

"-Que bicho é que lhe mordeu?" – Perguntou recebendo como resposta um encolher de braços do amigo e um suspiro da namorada – "Mulheres!"

**. . .**

Festas. Bailes. Ela não gostava muito disso por três razões. Primeira, nunca sabia com quem ir. Segunda, não sabia o que vestir. Terceira, não fazia a menor questão de dançar.

Enquanto as suas colegas de dormitório se arranjavam freneticamente ela vestia o vestido rosa claro calmamente. Talvez se se atrasasse muito o seu par desistisse de ir ao Baile de Ano novo com ela. Mas não, não tivera essa sorte. Quando desceu para a sala comum, meia hora depois de todas as outras raparigas do seu dormitório, Ginny encontrou o seu par a esperar por ela – pacientemente.

"-Pensei que já tivesses ido Harry."

"-E deixar a rapariga mais bonita da festa para trás?"

Ela riu e agarrou o braço que ele lhe estendia.

"-O Ron e a Mione já desceram há muito?"

"-Há pelo menos dez minutos. Estamos atrasados, sabias?"

"-Tinha uma vaga noção."

O salão estava lindo, todo decorado em tons de prata e ouro, com velas a projectar sombras fantásticas nas grandes paredes e no chão luzidio.

Dali, da entrada, conseguiam ver inúmeros pares a dançar ao som de uma música agitada e tantos outros alunos e até professores sentados em pequenas mesas ao redor da pista de dança.

"-O que achas de irmos dançar?"

"-Se prometeres não ficar zangado quando eu te pisar os pés, pode ser."

Ele sorriu e levou-a para a pista de dança, para o meio de todos aqueles alunos. Divertiu-se, como não se divertia há muito – talvez dançar não fosse tão mau assim. Até se surpreendeu por querer continuar quando Harry já se tinha dado como vencido.

"-Tu não te cansas hoje? Não queres beber nada?" – Perguntou com a respiração um tanto descompassada, depois de uma dança mais movimentada.

"-Não sei o que se passa. Mas tens razão, vamos beber alguma coisa."

"-Procura uma mesa que eu levo as bebidas. O que queres?"

"-Sumo de Abóbora ou algo assim."

Ele assentiu e afastou-se, deixando-a sozinha. Ela por sua vez também se afastou do local, caminhando em direcção a uma das mesas.

"-O testa rachada com mania de herói deixou-te sozinha?"

Ela tentou ignorar aquela voz irritante que a afectava o seu sistema nervoso de tal forma que nem conseguia explicar. Ela esperava que daquela vez, tal como outras que já tinham passado, ele dissesse um ou dois insultos para a provocar e depois desaparecesse dali. Mas não, cinco ou seis insultos depois ele continuava ali. Talvez não o tivesse ignorado bem o suficiente ou talvez ele fosse apenas chato. De qualquer maneira Harry chegaria dentro de segundos – tinha a certeza.

"-E será que é esta noite que o Potterzinho te vai beijar finalmente? Não, se não fores tu a fazê-lo…Mas tu não eras capaz pois não?" – Sussurrou ele bem perto do seu ouvido.

Ela ouviu até ao fim, cerrando os punhos à medida em que ele falava. Quando ele acabou ela voltou-se furiosa para trás, só para o ver a andar para longe.

"-Idiota!"

"-Quem?" – Perguntou Harry que acabara de chegar com as bebidas.

"-Um rapaz qualquer…" – Inventou – "…que me convidou para dançar e não entendeu a resposta."

"-É o que dá em seres tão gira."

"-Mentir é feio, Sr. Potter."

"-E não aceitar um elogio também, Srta. Weasley."

"-Vamos voltar à dança?"

E ele não respondeu e, como fizera no início da noite, levou-a para o meio dos alunos que se amontoavam na pista de dança. O estilo de música mudou sem aviso, e de agitada passou a calma. Num gesto, ousado da sua parte, mas natural 

naquele ambiente, cruzou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro.

Não muito longe dali ela viu-o, com aquele sorriso irritante voltado para o lugar onde ela estava. Estava a vigiá-la, tinha a certeza, só para se certificar de que ela não era capaz. E ele bem que podia continuar com aquele sorrisinho idiota que ela não iria fazê-lo. Ajeitou melhor a cabeça no ombro dele, no momento em que a música se alterava, para uma balada tão ou mais calma que a anterior.

Já não via o sorrisinho irritante dele, e agradecia por isso, mas o que a atormentava agora eram as palavras dele. Talvez o idiota tivesse razão, talvez o Harry nunca desse o primeiro passo. Mas ela pouco se importava, já se tinha conformado com a situação, com o estatuto de 'só amigos', e não tinha razões para tentar alterar isso e correr o risco de ser rejeitada.

"-Aconteceu algo?"

"-Hã?" – Perguntou desentendida.

"-Paraste de dançar de repente, aconteceu algo?"

Foi então que reparou, continuava agarrada a Harry, mas os seus pés, algures num passado próximo, tinham parado de se movimentar.

"-Não, nada. Estou só cansada Harry." – Disse olhando em volta, para ter a certeza que aquele traste não a observava.

"-Procuras alguém?"

"-Só o Ron e a Mione." – Mentiu avistando o Malfoy do outro lado do salão.

Ele continuava a observá-la, com aquele ar desafiador e convencido de quem ia ganhar uma aposta. Se bem que aquilo não era uma aposta porque ela não a tinha aceite. O loiro piscou-lhe o olho de forma desafiadora e a partir desse momento tornara-se uma questão pessoal tirar aquele ar de vencedor da cara daquele idiota.

"-Harry acho que vou embora."

"-Tão cedo Ginny?"

"-Estou cansada…" – De onde haveria de tirar a coragem para o beijar? Só se fosse do sorriso idiota do Malfoy.

"-Eu levo-te."

"-Não é preciso, aproveita a festa."

"-Sem par não tem piada."

"-Não te preocupes, há montes de garotas dispostas a trocar os pares delas para dançar contigo, tenho a certeza. Até amanhã Harry."

Voltou costas e começou a caminhar em direcção à saída. Porém, ainda não tinha dado meia dúzia de passos quando se virou de rompante e caminhou até Harry beijando-o rapidamente nos lábios.

"-Até amanhã Harry." – E puxando o vestido um pouco para cima, saiu do salão quase a correr.

"-O que é que eu fui fazer?" – Lamentou-se enquanto entrava no dormitório vazio.

Durante o difícil processo que foi despir o vestido ela reparou na caixinha de chocolates que Harry lhe oferecera no Natal. Era tudo o que precisava – _chocolates_.  
E foi isso que fez, logo que acabou de trocar o vestido pelo pijama confortável, sentou-se na cama e deliciou-se com um dos bombons da caixa. Assim que sentiu a calda de morango a espalhar-se pela língua esqueceu completamente a atitude 

doida de há minutos atrás. E foi assim, cansada e com o sabor da calda de morango e do chocolate amargo que ela adormeceu na última noite daquele ano.

Acordou com um sabor azedo na boca, era o do chocolate. O dormitório estava vazio e a luz entrava forte pela janela, o que queria dizer uma de duas coisas: ou era demasiado tarde e já todas tinham saído ou era demasiado cedo e nenhuma delas tinha chegado ainda. Achando a primeira razão mais plausível levantou-se com preguiça e arranjou-se demoradamente. Foi quase uma hora depois que desceu, com a ideia de se escapar até à cozinha para um pequeno-almoço muito atrasado. Mas algo a deteve, bem no meio da sala comum.

"-Boa tarde."

"-Hum… Oi Harry. Sobre ontem eu…"

"-Um beijo de boa noite?" – Sugeriu.

"-Isso, um beijo de boa noite."

"-Foi o que me pareceu."

"-Eu vou…hum…descer para comer qualquer coisa."

"-Queres companhia?"

"-Não! Quer dizer…não é preciso." – E sem dar tempo ao moreno de dizer o que quer que fosse saiu da sala comum quase tão depressa como saíra a noite passada do baile.

Ela caminhou até à cozinha e tal como os gémeos lhe tinham ensinado e fez cócegas na pêra até que a porta se abrisse.

"-A roubar comida para mandar à família esfomeada?"

Oh não! Aquele irritante de novo.

"-Vi o espectáculozinho de ontem. O teu Potter ficou bastante impressionado. E eu devo admitir que também fiquei. Nunca pensei que uma Weasley…Tu estás a ignorar-me?"

"-Estava a tentar. Mas tu arruinaste tudo e agora tenho de começar de novo."

"-Não falas assim comigo." – Disse irritado enquanto a via falar com um dos muitos elfos domésticos – "Olha para mim Weasley!"

"-Deixa de ser irritante e mal-educado Malfoy." – Respondeu chateada, o seu humor não era dos melhores – "Não suportas que alguém te ache indiferente, pois não?"

"-Mas aí é que está! Tu não me achas indiferente. Tu tentas fazer parecer que sim, mas não me achas indiferente, tanto que me tentaste contrariar duas vezes nestes últimos tempos. Estou errado?" – Concluiu triunfante.

"-Tu…tu…"

"-Menina Wezzy, o seu pequeno-almoço." –Disse o pequeno elfo doméstico.

"-Obrigada Dobby."

"-'_Obrigada Dobby'._" – Troçou – "Quem é que agradece a um elfo doméstico?"

"-Todas as pessoas bem-educadas."

"-Eu tive os melhores tutores de boa educação e etiqueta!"

"-Não foram lá muito bem sucedidos."

"-Uma Weasley a falar de educação. Daqui a pouco entra o 'Cabeça de Fósforo' a falar de dinheiro."

"-Não tem piada Malfoy."  
"-Tens razão, deve ser triste ser pobre."

A ruiva ignorou o último comentário dele e preparou-se para sair da cozinha.

"-Hei Weasley!"

"-Nem mais um 'Não eras capaz de…'!"

E quando ela saiu a porta fechou-se num estrondo deixando um Malfoy perplexo lá dentro.

**. . .**

Os livros amontoavam-se à sua volta. Em cima das mesas e das cadeiras era possível contar algumas dezenas de livros, alguns antigos, outros até recentes, mas todos sobre o mesmo – Poções.

Ainda não sabia como se tinha esquecido daquele trabalho importantíssimo. Snape tinha frisado bastante bem, com algumas palavras assustadoras, que o trabalho valeria metade da nota final e que tinha de ser entregue no primeiro dia de aulas. Normalmente o trabalho estaria feito ainda antes do Natal, mas por lapso o trabalho de cinquenta centímetros – _"E o engraçadinho que fizer letra grande tem direito ao trabalho anulado"_ - sobre venenos naturais não estava feito. Era por isso, que às três da tarde do último domingo de férias ela estava ali, na biblioteca, havia mais de cinco horas, rodeada por livros, tinteiros, penas e pergaminho – muito pergaminho.

"-As folhas carnudas da gollia são bastante venenosas quando aquecidas." – Leu de um dos muitos livros e preparou-se para escrever nos vinte e cinco centímetros de pergaminho que ainda tinha para preencher.

"-E são ainda mais venenosas quando misturadas com pó de dixies."

Ela levantou o olhar e pousou a pena na mesa. Foi quando o viu, aquele olhar e aquele sorriso sarcástico. E logo o ignorou - o trabalho era demasiado importante para perder tempo com ele.

"-Fala do bezoar, que é o anti-veneno mais poderoso que se conhece."

"-O que é que estás a tentar fazer Malfoy? Desconcentrar-me?"

"-Não. Mas também era uma boa ideia Weasley."

"-Deixa-me em paz. Tenho de escrever mais vinte e cinco centímetros sobre venenos e não estou com paciência para te aturar."

"-Fico ofendido Weasley." – Disse num tom claramente falso – "Eu a tentar ajudar e é isto que recebo em troca."

"-O que é que tu queres? Que faça um escândalo e seja expulsa pela bibliotecária? Que me farte de ti e vá embora? O que é que tu queres?"

"-Irritar-te."

"-A tua presença irrita-me. O teu olhar irrita-me. A tua voz irrita-me. Tudo em ti me irrita. Satisfeito? Agora podes ir embora. Eu, ao contrário de ti, tenho de trabalhar."

"-Calma, calma Weasley. Eu sei tudo sobre venenos."

"-Já que 'sabes tudo sobre venenos' podias fazer o trabalho por mim." – Disse sarcástica começando a recolher os seus materiais.

E foi então que a ideia a atingiu. Aquele jogo podia ser jogado a dois.

"-Mas tu não eras capaz… pois não?" – Comentou casualmente enquanto colocava alguns dos livros nas estantes – "Quer dizer, tu nunca ajudarias uma Weasley, nem para cumprir um desafio."

Ele não respondeu nos primeiros segundos que se seguiam. A sua cara não demonstrava nenhuma reacção até se formar o já habitual sorriso sarcástico.

"-Passa-me o pergaminho Weasley."

Ela olhou-o desconfiada.

"-Vamos lá ruiva, não tenho o fim-de-semana todo."

"-Não me chames ruiva." – Disse irritada passando-lhe o pergaminho.

"-A pena."

Ela revirou os olhos e passou-lhe a pena. No mesmo momento ele começou a escrever e só parou vinte minutos depois, com cinquenta centimetros sobre venenos, já escritos.

"-Wow! Malfoy isso foi… simpático da tua parte."

"-Não vais conferir?"

"-Pior do que estava não pode ficar." –Guardou o material na sacola e preparou-se para sair – "Ah!" – Exclamou voltando-se para ele – "Desta vez ganhei eu" – E remexendo da mala abriu a caixa de prata e atirou-lhe um bombom.

"-Isto não fica assim Weasley." – Murmurou ao vê-la sair da biblioteca, sem saber o que lhe esperava.

**. . .**

Acordar naquela manhã tão cedo, tendo como primeira aula do ano Poções, não sabia nada bem. E foi mal disposta que se levantou, praticamente arrastando-se para sair do dormitório.

"-Bom dia." – Disse-lhe Harry sorridente. Era óbvio que ele não ia ter Poções.

Ela assentiu-lhe levemente e deixou-se afundar numa das poltronas fofas da sala comum. Quando estava quase a cair no sono foi chamada por Hermione.

"-Estás atrasada Gin. Já só tens dez minutos para o pequeno-almoço." – E a ruiva levantou-se, não tão rapidamente como seria de esperar para uma pessoa com aquele atraso.

E foi também atrasada que chegou à primeira aula da manhã, e para dizer a verdade Snape tinha ainda uma cara mais desagradável do que o costume.

"-Weasley, importa-se de explicar a razão do atraso?"

"-Professor…" – Começou, a sua cara a ficar vermelha de vergonha.

"-O trabalho na minha secretária já. E menos vinte pontos para os Gryffindor." – Disse fazendo os alunos dos Slytherin rir alto e os alunos dos Gryffindor suspirar em sinal de derrota.

Sentou-se na sua bancada ainda menos animada do que antes – aquele não era, definitivamente, um bom dia.

"-Leiam a página duzentos e cinco e preparem a poção em grupos de três. A poção vai ser avaliada, quero-a no final da aula dentro de um frasco de vidro devidamente identificado."

Ginny estava aérea, tão aérea que nem ouviu a ordem de Snape.

"-Ginny, se o Snape te apanha assim são menos cinquenta pontos para os Gryffindor." – Sussurrou-lhe Colin Creevey.

"-Desculpa, estava distraída. O que é que disseste?"

"-Weasley!" - A ruiva assustou-se perante a voz ameaçadora do professor. Ele estava realmente chateado. Muito chateado!

Seria a razão de tanta irritação o pergaminho que ele tinha na mão, que se parecia assustadoramente com o que ela tinha entregue minutos antes? Ou seria o facto de ela estar tão distraída como uma criança num parque de diversões?

"-Eu já sabia que os Weasley não eram muito fortes de inteligência…" – Comentou maldosamente fazendo os Slytherin rir alto – "… ainda mais sendo dos Gryffindor. E para comprovar isso só tinha de ler metade deste trabalho. Mas a outra metade parece escrita por um troll das montanhas. Estava assim tão desesperada Srta Weasley?"

Ela corou tão violentamente que Colin chegou a duvidar do estado de saúde dela.

"-Se bem que o troll das montanhas que fez esta última parte do trabalho tem uma caligrafia bastante apresentável. Requintada até. Não vai falar em sua defesa Srta Weasley? Não? Então muito bem, menos cinquenta pontos para os Gryffindor por copiar e um trabalho de 1 metro sobre venenos para a próxima aula. Amanhã!" – Disse triunfante.

"-Sim Professor." – Respondeu com a cabeça baixa. Os seus colegas iam matá-la por ter perdido setenta pontos em menos de meia hora.

**. . .**

"-Luna?" – A garota loira olhou em volta, espantada.

"-Oh! Pensei que fosse um dos fantasmas." – Disse aparentemente decepcionada.

"-Luna, viste a Ginny?" – Perguntou Hermione.

"-Ela disse algo sobre a biblioteca, um grande trabalho do Snape e menos setenta pontos."

"-Obrigada."

A loira olhou Harry e Ron de maneira estranha e depois começou a correr até que os seus passos se deixaram de ouvir.

"-Ela é um bocado estranha, não é?" – Perguntou Ron respondendo um olhar reprovador de Hermione.

"-É a maneira dela ser. Agora vamos procurar a Ginny na biblioteca, ela não apareceu durante o almoço e também não a vimos nos corredores durante a tarde."

Não demorou muito para que a encontrassem, e mesmo sendo Hermione a pessoa que mais gostava de estudar em todo o castelo, estranhou ao ver a ruiva rodeada de livros logo no final do primeiro dia de aulas.

"-Ginny o que aconteceu?"

"-Foi o Snape."

"-Foste tu que perdeste os setenta pontos?"

"-E ganhei um metro de trabalho sobre venenos. Logo no primeiro dia!"

"-Mas o que se passou?" – Perguntou Hermione lendo rapidamente o que a ruiva já tinha escrito – "O que escreveste agora não está nada mal, ou seja, o outro também não devia estar assim tão mal."

"-Pelo menos metade… A última parte não devia estar lá grande coisa… Foi feita à pressa." – Inventou – "Bem, ainda tenho muito que fazer, falamos mais logo."

"-Não vens jantar?"

"-Passo pela cozinha assim que a biblioteca fechar."

"-Se precisares de alguma coisa eu e os rapazes vamos estar na sala comum depois do jantar, não é rapazes?"

Eles acenaram com a cabeça, contrariados. Tudo o que eles menos queriam era trabalhos extra de Poções.

**. . .**

"-Mas Madam…"

"-Sem mas menina. A biblioteca vai fechar."

"-Eu precisava de um último livro para fazer o trabalho! Se não o fizer o Professor Snape vai dar-me detenções até ao meu último dia em Hogwarts."

"-Não tenho nada a ver com isso, menina. Agora se me dá licença." - E sem que a ruiva tivesse tempo de responder a bibliotecária fechou com força a porta da biblioteca.

Andou com passos pesados pelos corredores vazios. Estava aborrecida, não tinha jantado para poder aproveitar o máximo de tempo na biblioteca que agora estava fechada. Entrou na cozinha observando os elfos atarefados, arrumando tudo depois do jantar. Logo dois pequenos elfos se aproximaram dela, com tabuleiros carregados de comida.

"-Eu só queria uma maçã." – Não tinha tempo para comer, tinha de se apressar para poder pedir ajuda a Hermione.

"-De dieta Weasley?"

Como é que ele a tinha encontrado ali não sabia, mas aqueles 'encontros' estavam a tornar-se cada vez mais irritantes.

"-Não. Estou com pressa para acabar o trabalho de poções que tu destruíste!" – Disse irritada fazendo-o sorrir.

"-Não achavas que te ia dar o trabalho de mão beijada, pois não?"

Ignorou-o, como devia ter feito no princípio e caminhou para a saída da cozinha. Foi então que a ideia lhe ocorreu.

"-Tanto não me ias dar o trabalho de mão beijada, que não eras capaz de ir buscar um livro que eu preciso à biblioteca."

"-E que livro seria esse Weasley?"

"-_'Como utilizar um veneno sem ser descoberto'._"

"-Mas esse livro está na secção restrita e não te ajuda em nada no teu trabalho."

"-Tal como eu disse, não eras capaz."

Ele murmurou qualquer coisa e passou por ela em passos apressados.

"-Vens comigo ou não?" – Perguntou irritado.

Ela riu e seguiu-o até à biblioteca.

"-Espera aqui e não faças barulho. Avisa-me se alguém se aproximar."

Ela assentiu, vendo-o entrar sorrateiramente na biblioteca. Ouviu um barulho estranho, uns estalidos e um som abafado. Sem saber o que fazer entrou na biblioteca e chamou-o.

"-Malfoy!" – Murmurou – "Malfoy!"

Viu uma luz ténue ao fundo do corredor e seguiu-a. Foi dar com o loiro empoleirado sobre umas escadas tentando alcançar um livro na última prateleira do corredor três da secção restrita.

"-Malfoy desce daí!"

"-Já tenho o teu livro Weasley!"

"-Desce daí Malfoy! Ouvi um barulho lá fora!"

"-Que tipo de barulho?" – Perguntou aproximando-se dela.

"-Não sei acho que…" – Não teve tempo de terminar a frase.

A porta da biblioteca abriu-se e um feixe de luz iluminou o espaço. Draco abraçou a ruiva rapidamente e baixou-se puxando-a consigo.

"-Não te mexas." – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ela assim o fez. Permaneceu imóvel, presa nos braços dele, com o coração a bater rapidamente, pedindo a Merlin que a porta se fechasse.

"-Ainda não." – Disse-lhe Draco, quando ela se tentou mover.

"-A porta já se fechou…"

"-Mas podem voltar…" – Retorquiu.  
"-Já me podes soltar." – Disse remexendo-se nos braços dele.

Ele soltou-a, tal como o livro que segurava que caiu no chão com um estrondo.

"-Finalmente." – Murmurou irritada afastando-se dele.

"-Hei Weasley! O teu livro."

"-Já não o quero, podes guardá-lo."

"-Nem penses! Querias o livro e agora vais ter de o levar!"

"-E como é que eu o entrego depois, inteligência?"

"-Não quero saber. Vais levá-lo e pronto."

"-E amanhã chego cá e digo: Olhe, o meu amigo Malfoy veio cá buscá-lo ontem à noite…sim, quando não estava cá ninguém e agora eu vim cá devolve-lo. Obrigada e bom dia."

"-Primeiro, eu não sou seu amigo. Segundo, o problema é teu. Quem te mandou pedir o livro? Agora vais ter de o levar. Não vim aqui perder o meu tempo para nada."

"-Faz o que quiseres Malfoy. Eu vou embora."

Ela caminhou até à porta e ele nada fez. Podia tê-la segurado por um braço ou podia tê-la chamado, mas não o fez. Apenas a deixou ir.

Ginny saiu da biblioteca apressada, não queria ter de falar mais com o Malfoy nem queria ser apanhada. Os corredores estavam vazios e silenciosos quando alcançou o retrato da Dama Gorda. Mas a noite ainda não tinha acabado por ali.

"-Weasley!" – Era um murmúrio apressado e meio irritado.

"-O que raio fazes aqui e porque é que trazes o livro contigo?"

"-Não eras capaz de o entregar na biblioteca amanhã, pois não?" – Desafiou com um ar triunfante.

"-Oh não! Tu nem penses! Não me venhas cá com esses 'não eras capaz' que eu já estou farta."

"-Como eu disse, não eras capaz."

"-Aliás, como é que tu encontraste a minha sala comum?"

"-Fazes mais barulho que um troll a andar. Se aquela gata imunda do Filch não estivesse tão velha e surda já tinhas sido apanhada."

"-Agora que já te asseguraste que eu não fui apanhada podes ir embora e levar contigo o livro que roubaste da biblioteca."

"-Sabes que eu posso deixá-lo no teu dormitório e mandar um bilhetinho à Madame Pince a revelar o paradeiro de um certo e determinado livro."

"-Tu não eras capaz disso!"

"-Cuidado com o que dizes Weasley!"

"-Tu és irritante Malfoy."

"-Afinal, és ou não capaz de levar o livro à biblioteca?"

"-Tu vais pagar por isto Malfoy." – Disse num tom baixo e ameaçador tirando-lhe o livro das mãos com brusquidão.

"-Cuidado Weasley, esse livro é valioso. Não sei se sabes mas veio da secção reservada." – Comentou afastando-se da porta da sala comum.

Apertou o livro com força nas mãos e voltou-se para o retrato da Dama Gorda. Esta, irritada, demorou a ceder-lhe passagem.

"-Qual é a senha menina?!"

"-Já lhe disse, manteiga de amendoim e geleia de amoras!"

"-Sabes que devia deixar-te a dormir no corredor! Era o castigo ideal para uma transgressora como tu!"

"-Eu adormeci numa sala, ok? Foi por isso que cheguei atrasada."

"-Só desta vez e porque o teu amigo era muito bonito."

"-Ele não é meu amigo!" – Murmurou irritada entrando na sala comum.

Subiu as escadas, sem diminuir a força com que segurava o livro. Não sabia como o havia de entregar sem receber uma detenção brutal ou até ser expulsa.

"-Vejo isso amanhã…" – Murmurou sozinha ao pousar o livro na sua cabeceira.

Mas dormir revelou-se difícil naquela noite. Quando não se estava a revirar de um lado para o outro estava a ter terríveis pesadelos com a Madame Pince, a secção reservada e o Malfoy.

"-Não por favor! Eu não quero ser expulsa… Mas não fui eu… eu … não!"

Acordou assustada. O seu corpo estava suado e a respiração estava descompassada. As suas colegas de quarto já tinham saído, ela estava totalmente sozinha.

"-Tenho de o ir entregar." – Murmurou para si mesma pegando no livro.

A vontade não lhe faltava, porque tudo o que mais queria era ver-se livre daquele livro, mas faltou-lhe a coragem. O que é que ela diria à sua mãe se fosse expulsa por causa de um livro? Seria a vergonha da família, o motivo de riso em toda a escola. Se dissesse que não ao Malfoy ele próprio enviaria um bilhete à Madame Pince. De qualquer uma das formas o seu destino não era bom.

Saiu do dormitório apressada, se pudesse chegar à biblioteca antes da Madame Pince e deixar o livro à porta estava salva.

"-Afinal sempre vieste."

"-Não fales comigo Malfoy!" – Respondeu num tom irritado.

"-Ora, ora Weasley. Só te estou a retribuir o favor. Eu vim buscá-lo tu vens trazê-lo."

"-Muito obrigada Malfoy, nem sei como te retribuir." – A sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo.

"-Não tens de quê."

"-Podes ir andando agora Malfoy."

"-Não, acho eu me apetece esperar pela Madame Pince. Oh! E ali vem ela."

"-Meninos, o que fazem aqui tão cedo? A biblioteca só abre daqui a meia hora."

"-Hum… Madame Pince… eu vim entregar este livro."

"-Oh! Ginevra! Não é esse!" – Disse Draco com um tom inocente, espantando a ruiva – "Desculpe-a Madame Pince, parece que ela não dormiu o suficiente. Este livro é meu." – Continuou retirando o livro das mãos de Ginny – "O que tens para entregar é o de Transfiguração, não te lembras?"

"-Transfiguração…?"

"-Sim, Transfiguração. Nós vamos indo agora Madame Pince. Obrigado pela disponibilidade e tenha um óptimo dia." – Concluiu com um sorriso encantador que fez a bibliotecária sorrir também.

"-De nada meus queridos."

"-Ela está muito simpática hoje, não está?" – Disse com o mesmo tom inocente, depois de arrastar a ruiva ao longo do corredor.

"-Que brincadeira idiota foi esta Malfoy."

"-Ora! Salvei a tua pele, o que queres mais?"

"-Eu passei quase toda a noite acordada e quando dormia tinha pesadelos horríveis em que era expulsa, tudo por causa desse maldito livro. Quase tenho um ataque de coração ao entregá-lo e tu simplesmente interrompes tudo com o teu tom mais falso e trazes o livro contigo!?"

"-Devias agradecer-me."

"-Só se eu fosse louca."

"-Eu salvei-te de uma detenção ou de uma expulsão, o mínimo que podes fazer é agradecer-me."

-Nem penses! E nem tentes fazer-me ficar com o livro de novo!" – Ameaçou – "Arranja-te como quiseres Malfoy porque eu já não quero ter nada a ver com isto."

"-Nunca ouviste falar em corujas Weasley? É só utilizar uma da escola e pronto, nunca saberão que foste tu."

"-Fomos nós, nunca saberão que fomos nós."

"-Ou isso."

"-Como é que soubeste o meu nome?" – Perguntou desviando-se totalmente do assunto.

"-A Lovegood está sempre a dizê-lo."

"-Ela nunca me chama Ginevra, ninguém chama."

"-O que importa isso agora?"

"-Sabes que mais? Tu és muito…"

"-Ginny! Gin-Gin!"

"-Luna?"

A loira corria em direcção a ela, com um ar bastante afogueado.

"-Ginny, onde estiveste? Eu procurei por ti em toda a parte."

"-Desaparece Lovegood, não vês que estamos a ter uma conversa?"

A aluna dos Ravenclaw estacou, olhando fixamente para Draco. Depois, com um gritinho histérico e um soluço afastou-se a correr.

"-Luna!" – Gritou vendo a amiga desaparecer no fundo do corredor –"Olha o que fizeste!"

"-Ela intrometeu-se na conversa."

"-Nós não estávamos a conversar, estávamos a discutir. Ela saiu daqui a chorar seu insensível! Vai pedir-lhe desculpas."

O Slytherin gargalhou alto.

"-Eu, pedir desculpas àquela maluca? Nem que Merlin apareça aqui e me lance um Imperius."

"-Porquê, não eras capaz?"

"-Ah! Vejo que alguém anda a aprender algumas coisas."

"-Isso é um não?"

"-Achas que eu me deixo manipular tão facilmente quanto tu?"

"-Não, claro que não. Agora eu vou andando. Suponho que não queres o chocolate que mereces pela proeza da noite passada."

"-Traz dois." – Respondeu relutante - "Pode ser que a tua amiguinha se deixe convencer por um chocolate."  
"-Vais pedir-lhe desculpas?" – Perguntou triunfante.

"-Não fiques convencida. Estou só a zelar pela minha reputação."

"-Obviamente." – Respondeu afastando-se dele.

Draco ficou parado vendo-a ir embora. Estava ligeiramente preocupado com o pedido de desculpas que tinha de fazer à Lovegood. Não estava acostumado a pedir desculpas mas não deixaria que a Weasley se ficasse a rir dele. Agora só tinha de encontrar a doida.

Não foi um trabalho difícil o de diferenciar a Lovegood no meio da multidão de raparigas histéricas. Ela era a única rapariga loira com uma tiara de caricas de sumo de abóbora.

"-Hei! Lovegood!" . A loira voltou-se e olhou-o com um ar tanto ou quanto assustado.

"-A Ginny disse que me querias pedir desculpa." – Disse baixinho.

"-A _Ginny_ disse?" – Perguntou enfatizando o nome da rapariga, que ao lado da loira ria satisfeita.  
"-Aqui estão os teus chocolates Malfoy." – Disse dando-lhe dois pequenos bombons – "Boa sorte." – Acrescentou em tom baixo.  
"-Olha Lovegood… Eu… A Weasley disse… que tu…" – As palavras saiam soltas, quase gaguejadas, fazendo Ginevra rir – "Cala a boca Weasley! Lovegood… olha…Come o chocolate e não se fala mais nisso."

E antes que as raparigas pudessem pensar algo para dizer, Draco passou um dos bombons a Luna e desapareceu entre as outras alunas que conversavam alegremente.

"-Aquilo não valeu! Ele não pediu desculpas!"

"-Oh! Mas deu-me um chocolate! Isso é muito melhor que pedir desculpas!"

"-Tu não podes ser normal Luna…" – Murmurou entrando na sala de aulas.

Não podia deixar de pensar no Malfoy e em como ele sempre levava a melhor, de um jeito ou de outro ele sempre saia a ganhar. Teria de pensar em algo verdadeiramente elaborado para lhe propor, talvez assim ele a deixasse em paz. E foi então que ela teve uma ideia brilhante, algo com que o Malfoy nunca concordaria.

"-Eu já volto."

"-Mas a aula vai começar."

"-Não importa." – Respondeu correndo na direcção que Draco tinha tomado – "Hey! Malfoy!" – Gritou, vendo-o descer as escadas em direcção às masmorras.

"-O que é que foi Weasley?"

"-Não eras capaz de me levar às masmorras dos Slytherin, pois não?" – Perguntou afogueada.

Ele fez uma expressão estranha, um misto de espanto e confusão.

"-Tal como tu não eras capaz de me levar à Torre dos Gryffindor." – Respondeu calmamente vendo a cara da ruiva ganhar um tom avermelhado.

"-Isso não vale… eu disse primeiro!"

"-E eu disse depois."

"-Não te vou levar à nossa sala comum!"

"-Problema o teu então, porque eu também não te levo às masmorras."

"-Mas isso não vale!"

"-Estas a tornar-te repetitiva." – Respondeu retomando o seu caminho.  
"-Espera…"

"-Estás a reconsiderar?"

"-Fazemos um acordo."

"-Eu não faço acordos com os Weasley."

"-E eu normalmente não faria com um Malfoy…"

"-Que acordo é afinal?"

"-Tu levas-me às masmorras e eu levo-te à torre."

"-E que tal tu levares-me à torre e depois eu pensar se te levo ou não às masmorras?"

"-Eu não confio em ti."

"-Fico mortalmente ofendido com essa declaração Weasley."

"-Aceitas ou não?"

"-Não me parece."

"-O que queres mais afinal?"

"-Quero deixar-te irritada. Estou a conseguir, não estou?"

"-Não, nem por isso…" – Disse cerrando os pulsos.

"-Vamos às masmorras então."

"-Agora? Mas eu tenho uma aula de Transfiguração e…"

"-Agora ou nunca Weasley."

"-Mas…"

"-Foi um prazer perder tempo contigo." – Disse afastando-se.

"-Ok."

"-Ok? Estás assim tão entusiasmada para o melhor dia da tua vida?"

"-Vamos Malfoy."

"-Primeiro diz-me, quando é que vou conhecer a deprimente sala comum dos Gryffindor."

"-Assim que calares a boca e me mostrares as vossas masmorras."

"-Uh! Agressiva! Tens de aprender a controlar essa raiva Weasley. Ainda ficas com rugas antes de chegares aos dezoito."

"-És sempre assim tão idiota?"

"-Não, só quando estou ao pé de ti. Tu despertas o melhor que há em mim." – Respondeu sarcástico.

"-É para hoje ou para amanhã?"

"-Dá para estares calada um segundo? Não é como se eu quisesse ser visto a andar pelos corredores com uma Weasley histérica ao meu lado."

"-Eu não sou histérica…" – Murmurou irritada.

Ele sorriu convencido seguindo o caminho que tomava anteriormente.

"-Demora muito?"

"-Deixa de ser impaciente. Já és chata normalmente não preciso de mais."

"-Olha lá Malfoy tu…"

"-Eu o quê?" – Perguntou voltando-se para trás de repente.

Ela, desprevenida, chocou contra ele. Demorou uns segundos para entender que estava encostada a ele, mas assim que chegou à conclusão que estava praticamente no colo de um Malfoy afastou-se como se ele tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

"-Era eu que me devia afastar." – Disse-lhe com um ar enjoado.

"-Ninguém te agarrou." – Ripostou.

"-Hoje estás muito respondona Weasley. É o síndrome dos mal amados a fazer efeito?"

"-Isto é que são as masmorras? Sinceramente pensei que tivessem muito melhor gosto."

"-Isto é um pedaço de parede Weasley! Pelo menos não temos uma mulher horrível a guardar a nossa sala."

"-Claro, falar com uma parede é muito melhor."

"-Importas-te?" – Disse gesticulando para ela se afastar.

"-Como queiras…" – Respondeu afastando-se.

Ele murmurou algo e a parede afastou-se cedendo-lhes a visão de um espaço grande e pouco iluminado.

"-Esqueceram-se de comprar as velas perfumadas, foi?"

"-Desculpa não rir das tuas piadas fracas Weasley."

"-É aqui que vocês dormem? Este sítio é assustador."

"-Claro, já cá faltava a tão afamada coragem Gryffindor. Achas que isto é assustador? Nunca te viste ao espelho?"

"-Deixa de ser idiota Malfoy! Só estava a comentar o facto de vocês dormirem num local frio e quase sem luz. Não é lá muito acolhedor."

"-Claro, como aquela casa podre onde tu vives. Realmente acolhedora."

"-Não dá para parares de ser assim por uns segundos?"

"-Talvez pare quando conhecer a patética torre dos Gryffindor. Quando isso acontecer vou estar ocupado de mais a rir para poder falar."

"-Vamos ver os dormitórios."

"-Para que raio queres tu ver os dormitórios?"

"-Quero ver se são muito piores que os nossos ou não."

"-Obviamente que os nossos são melhores."

"-E como é que sabes se nunca estiveste na nos nossos dormitórios?"

"-Os Slytherin têm tudo da melhor qualidade e isso inclui os dormitórios."

"-Isso é o que vamos ver. Onde são?"

Draco gesticulou vagamente em direcção a duas portas ao fundo da sala, praticamente ocultas nas sombras.

"-Lençóis de seda!"- Ouviu-a gritar do interior dos dormitórios masculinos.

"-Não faças barulho." – Murmurou correndo até ela – "Se te apanham aqui não duras para contar esta aventura."

"-Até parece que tu deixavas que algo me acontecesse!"

"-Digamos que os Slytherin odeiam pessoas como tu e eu não os ia impedir de nada. Mas isso não é nada que tu já não saibas."

"-É por isso que dá tanto gosto estar aqui." – Disse atirando-se para uma das camas – "Queria ver a cara do dono desta cama ao saber que estive aqui."

"-Se não queres morrer ou ficar severamente aleijada para o resto da tua vida acho melhor saíres daí."

"-Porquê?! Ninguém vai saber que eu aqui estive."

"-Excepto eu, que por acaso costumo dormir aí. Mas este é um óptimo momento para pedir transferência para um lugar bem longe."

"-Esta é a tua cama Malfoy? Sempre imaginei algo bem mais imponente."

"-Contigo aí em cima a última coisa que essa cama será é imponente."

"-Ao menos é confortável. Acho que vou pedir uma destas para mim."

"-Agradece a Merlin não teres de dormir no chão. Já chega por agora. Estamos a perder o meu precioso tempo."

"-Deixa-me aproveitar só mais um pouco." – Disse divertida estendendo os braços.

"-Anda Weasley, sai da minha cama."

"-Essa deve ter sido, muito provavelmente, a primeira vez que disseste isso a uma rapariga."

"-Salta daí!"

Ela revirou os olhos entediada e levantou-se por fim.

"-Ok, ok."

"-Finalmente. Agora a torre dos Gryffindor."

"-Não sei…"

"-Não tentes ser mesquinha Weasley. Acordo é acordo e eu cumpri a minha parte. Se não tens dinheiro ao menos que tenhas palavra. Quero conhecer a sala comum dos Gryffindor agora."

"-Cuidado com o que me dizes. Eu sou a única pessoa de Hogwarts disposta a deixar-te entrar na nossa torre. Sem mim vais ficar curioso para sempre."

"-Vamos Weasley, não vais deixar de cumprir um acordo, vais?"

"-Não, a menos que me tragas aqui novamente."

"-Não abuses, o acordo incluía uma visita à sala comum dos Slytherin, nada mais. Agora vais honrar a tua palavra."

"-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos antes que os alunos saiam das aulas e voltem para a sala comum."

Rapidamente Ginevra guiou o rapaz dos Slytherin pelos corredores, naquele momento vazios, do castelo.

"-Qual é a vossa palavra passe? 'Adoramos o Potter testa rachada'?"

"-Não é mais 'Odiamos o Malfoy irritante'."

"-Sinto-me lisonjeado."

"-Não sintas…" – Murmurou a palavra passe e esperou a que a Dama Gorda lhe desse passagem.

"-Oh! Vejo que trouxeste o teu amigo bonito aqui de novo. Mas não sei se o devo deixar entrar. Sabes que os alunos de outras equipas não são bem-vindos aqui."

"-Mas costuma deixar entrar a Luna."

"-É verdade… se posso deixar entrar essa menininha também posso deixar entrar este jovem tão distinto. Tenham juízo."

E Ginny podia jurar que ao passar pelo retrato, mesmo atas do Malfoy, tinha ouvido um murmúrio da Dama Gorda '…que sorte que ela tem…'.

"-É este buraco que vocês chamam de sala comum? É deprimente."

"-Falou o Slytherin que dorme praticamente debaixo da terra."

"-Ao menos não é tudo vermelho e dourado! Parece o maldito balneário dos Chudley Cannons, prestes a pegar fogo a qualquer momento."

"-É acolhedor!"

"-É acolhedor!" – Imitou – "Qual dos dormitórios é das raparigas?"

"-Eu se fosse tu não fazia isso."

"-Mas felizmente não és eu. É o da direita?"

Ela assentiu e Draco avançou. Porém, antes que pudesse alcançar o topo das escadas estas transformaram-se num escorrega, que o fez cair no chão.

"-Mas que raio é isto?! Vocês são idiotas ou quê?!"

"-Protecção anti-rapazes. Eles não têm permissão para entrar no nosso dormitório."

"-Só mesmo os Gryffindor para arranjarem um coisa retorcida como esta."

"-Não vale a pena perguntar se vocês têm algo como isto. Já percebi que não."

"-Claro que não, isso é ridículo! Afinal o que é que há de tão especial lá em cima? Um bando de raparigas, que nem bonitas são!"

"-Eu nem sei como é que alguém…"

Mas ela não chegou a terminar a frase, o barulho do quadro da Dama Gorda a abrir fê-la calar-se.

"-Rápido." – Disse puxando Draco pela mão até aos dormitórios masculinos.

"-Weasley!"

"-Shiu! Não te mexas!" – Disse puxando-o para dentro do dormitório dos alunos do primeiro ano.

"-O que é que foi Weasley?"

"-Alguém entrou na sala comum. Se te apanham aqui atiram-me para o lago!"

"-E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

"-Tu também não ias ficar numa boa situação."

"-Não quero saber."

"-Então se não queres saber porque é que não sais daqui e vais ver quem lá está em baixo, talvez dar-lhe os bons dias."

"-E achas que não vou?"

"-Não eras capaz."

Ele não lhe respondeu. Abriu a porta e saiu fechando-a com um estrondo. Ginny assustou-se quando segundos depois ele entrou no dormitório a correr.

"-O que foi?" – Perguntou estranhando o semblante dele.

"-Eu pensava que ia exterminar alguns Gryffindors do primeiro ano mas foi o Cicatriz que entrou."

Ginevra riu alto, tão alto que Draco teve de a mandar calar.

"-Queres que o teu namoradinho nos encontre?"  
"-Estás com medo?"

"-Claro Weasley. O meu maior medo é encontrar o Potter sentado num cadeirão na sala comum dos Gryffindor. Estou aterrorizado Weasley."

"-Deixa de ser idiota Malfoy. O que vamos fazer agora?"

"-Pensa bem… eu sou um Malfoy, tu és uma Weasley, estamos trancados no dormitório do primeiro ano dos Gryffindor. O que é que achas que podíamos fazer?" – Perguntou fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

"-Tens de sair daqui."

"-Porquê?! É tão acolhedor." – Respondeu com evidente sarcasmo.

"-Temos de arranjar uma maneira de te tirar daqui."

"-E que tal tu ires lá abaixo… agarrares no teu namoradinho e fazeres o que vocês costumam fazer, seja lá o que isso for."

"-Não sejas idiota, não vou lá a baixo, ele vai ver-me a sair dos dormitórios dos rapazes."

"-Ora, diz-lhe que estavas com saudades dele e que foste vasculhar as coisas dele à procura de algo que pudesses guardar para sempre debaixo do teu travesseiro, um par de meias ou assim."

"-Tu és sempre tão idiota?"

"-Só quando tu és assim tão chata. Então, não eras capaz de ir lá a baixo distrai-lo?"

"-Essa coisa do 'não eras capaz…' outra vez não!"

"-Logo vi que não eras capaz."

"-Vais pagar-mas Malfoy."

"-Que eu saiba tu é que tens de me pagar, um bombom. Há pouco fui lá abaixo, lembraste?"

"-Eu odeio-te." – Murmurou irritada.

"-Grita quando eu puder sair."

Ela respirou fundo e saiu do quarto. Harry estava sentado num dos cadeirões da sala comum, pode vê-lo através da pequena abertura da porta dos dormitórios.

"-Ai!" – gritou fazendo o rapaz saltar no lugar.

"-O que foi Ginny? Está tudo bem? O que se passa? Não devias estar nas aulas?"

"-Oh Harry… eu não sei o que se passa! Eu… eu estou cheia de dores…ai!"

"-Dores? Mas que dores? Onde?"

"-Dores por todo o corpo. Eu não sei o que se passa…"

"-Já foste à enfermaria?"

"-Não… eu não fui à aula porque… ai!... porque me estava a sentir mal… voltei para aqui… e até fui procurar nos dormitórios por ajuda, porque me estou a sentir pior…Será que tu… se pudesses… levavas-me à enfermaria?"

"-Claro. Vamos."

"-Ai!"

"-O que foi? Estás pior?"

"-VAMOS PARA A ENFERMARIA!"

"-Porque é que estás a gritar?"

"-Eu… eu não estou a gritar…ai!"

"-É melhor irmos…"

"-Rápido." – Pediu.

"-Sim, rápido."

Da entrada do dormitório dos rapazes Draco assistia à cena divertido. Assim que o Potter e a Weasley desapareceram o loiro precipitou-se para fora dos dormitórios.

"-O que fazes aqui Malfoy?" – Inquiriu Hermione quando o viu a afastar-se do retrato da Dama Gorda.

"-Não que tenhas alguma coisa a ver com isso Sangue de Lama. Mas mandaram-me procurar a Weasley, parece que ela andou a faltar às aulas de Transfiguração."

"-E porque é que te pediram a ti para a vir procurar? Nem se quer és da equipa dela."

"-Se calhar a professora confia mais em mim, o que não é de admirar. Parece que já não és a queridinha dos professores Granger." – Disse-lhe afastando-se com um sorriso no rosto.

Draco tinha acabado de ultrapassar a confusão que fora o visitar a sala comum do inimigo e Ginny só agora começava a sofrer as consequências da ideia maluca que tivera.

"-Mas diga-me o que sente."

"-Eu já estou muito melhor. Não é preciso nada… Vamos embora Harry."

"-Mas ainda há pouco estavas cheia de dores. Deixa a Madame Pomfrey examinar-te."

"-Oh, não é preciso… a sério, estou muito melhor."

"-Afinal o que é que ela sente?"

"-Ela estava cheia de dores… por todo o corpo…"

"-Caiu de algumas escadas?" – Perguntou ingénua fazendo a ruiva rir mentalmente.

"-Não."

"-Ok, então bebeu ou comeu algo que não seja habitual?"

"-Também não…"

"-E esteve em algum sitio onde não costuma estar?"

"-Não… quer dizer… não, eu fui para a sala de aulas, senti-me mal e voltei para a sala comum. Mas porquê?"

"-Podia ser uma reacção alérgica. Fez alguma magia que não devia?"

"-Não… não…"

"-Tem a certeza que não fez nenhum feitiço em si própria, um feitiço encaracolar o cabelo talvez?"

"-Não… nada recente pelo menos…"

"-Bem, fazemos assim, se voltar a sentir dores novamente volta aqui, sem esperas. Não quero alunos a passar mal pelos cantos do castelo."

"-Certo Madame Pomfrey. Obrigada e desculpe o incómodo. Vamos Harry?"

"-Sim, claro…" – Respondeu vagamente.

Não tinha entendido como é que alguém com tantas dores como ela dizia ter podia estar tão bem dois ou três minutos depois.

"-Tens a certeza que estás bem?" – Perguntou assim que saíram da enfermaria.

"-Sim…"

"-Foi estranho Ginny. Tu parecias tão mal e agora…"

"-Eu não quis contar à Madame Pomfrey mas eu fiz um feitiço sim." – Inventou – "Para alisar o cabelo sabes, mas não funcionou."

"-Porque é que não lhe constaste?"

"-Nem um feitiço básico consigo fazer? Que vergonha…"

"-Não precisas de ter vergonha… coisas dessas acontecem…"

"-Obrigada por teres vindo comigo."

"-De nada… e para a próxima não precisas de fazer feitiços para esticar o cabelo, ele fica perfeito assim."

Ela sorriu sem jeito, corando. Mas mais corada ficou quando vislumbrou o Malfoy no fundo do corredor.

"-Harry! Não estás atrasado para a tua aula?"

"-Sim, na realidade estou muito atrasado, para poções."

"-Então é melhor ires."

"-Queres que te leve até à tua sala de aulas?"

"-Não vale a pena, eu vou voltar à sala comum, descansar um bocado."

"-Então vemo-nos mais tarde."

"-Até mais logo e obrigada por tudo."

"-De nada…"

"-Bela actuação Weasley…"

"-Por tua causa vim parar à enfermaria."

"-Foi uma excelente mentira, o Potter acreditou que nem um patinho."

"-Ao menos conseguiste sair sem problemas?"

"-Encontrei a Granger cá fora, mas não foi nada de especial."

"-Não achas que é altura de pararmos com o 'não eras capaz…' ?"

"-Porquê? Não achas divertido?"

"-Divertido?! Tu hoje quase foste apanhado na sala comum dos Gryffindor. Da próxima vez podemos apanhar uma detenção ou ser expulsos!"

"-Não exageres Weasley!"

"-Não é exagero! Não quero ser expulsa por uma parvoíce!"

"-Tudo bem Weasley… para aproxima não te peço nada arriscado."

"-Não vai haver próxima Malfoy."

"-Não eras capaz de me fazer uma coisa dessas, pois não Weasley?"

"-Cuidado com as palavras Malfoy."

"-Não sejas desmancha-prazeres Weasley."

"-Queres continuar com este jogo idiota?"

"-Porque não?"

"-Então tenho algo para ti. Tu não eras capaz de…" – Semicerrou os olhos tentando concentrar-se – "… já sei! Tu não eras capaz de beijar a Hermione!"

"-Obviamente que não."

"-Eu sabia! Agora vais deixar-me em paz!"

"-Não! Eu exijo outro desafio! Este é simplesmente um golpe baixo."

"-Foste tu que não quiseste parar com o jogo."

"-Tu disseste que não querias nada arriscado, algo que não levasse a uma detenção ou a uma expulsão! Então este desafio não é válido."

"-E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

"-Vá lá Weasley, eu sei que tu não és tão vingativa assim!"

"-Sabes, hã?"

"-Sei sim…"

"-Ok, eu proponho outro desafio, mas com uma condição."

"-Que condição?"

"-Tens de o cumprir e não podes pedir por outro desafio."

"-Não tenho a certeza de que vou fazer a coisa certa mas nada pode ser pior que beijar a Granger!"

"-Não eras capaz de deixar de me propor desafios até ao final das aulas."

"-Tens noção que estamos em Janeiro e as aulas só acabam em Junho."

"-Disseste que concordavas com o que eu propusesse. Culpa-te a ti próprio por teres começado este jogo idiota."

"-Fica sabendo que não concordo com isto nem um pouco."

"-As tuas opiniões foram ouvidas Malfoy, agora deixa-me em paz."

"-Isto vai ter volta Weasley! Oh se vai!"

**. . .**

Sorriu satisfeita como há muito não acontecia. O facto do Malfoy ter parado com aquele joguinho idiota tinha melhorado em muito a sua vida.

"-Porquê esse sorriso idiota?"

"-Não és só tu que tens direito Luna… Eu estou feliz, não posso?"

"-Podes mas… bem, não é natural. Andas sempre chateada pelos cantos, sempre a reclamar com os trabalhos e a dizer mal do tempo…"

"-Mas hoje nada disso me preocupa, os trabalhos acabaram, o tempo está perfeito, hoje é o último jogo de Quidditch do ano e daqui a duas semanas vamos estar de férias. Não achas que tenho razões para estar feliz?"

"-Não mais do que eu!"

"-E porquê?"

"-Porque eu conheci o rapaz mais maravilhoso de todo o castelo!"

"-E que rapaz é esse, tão maravilhoso que eu nunca o vi?!"

"-Digamos que é uma surpresa!"

"-Ora! Eu contei-te o motivo da minha felicidade."

"-Não era lá um grande motivo…"

"-Vá Luna, eu sei que estás mortinha por me contar quem é o rapaz. Quem é?!"

"-Não podes contar a ninguém… É um segredo só nosso."

"-Sim, um segredo só nosso…"

"-Nem te podes rir, ou fazer comentários tontos…"

"-Nem rir nem fazer comentários tontos, prometo."

"-É o rapaz mais lindo, mais divertido, mais maravilhoso e mais simpático de todo o castelo."

"-Ele é tudo isso, hã?"

"-E muito, muito mais. O Blaise é o melhor de todos!"

"-Blaise, quem é o Blaise? Eu conheço?"

"-É aquele amigo do Malfoy, o amigo giro dele!"

"-Tu disseste que ele é simpático? Ele está sempre com um ar mal-humorado, passa o tempo a gritar com os alunos do primeiro ano e nunca, mas nunca o vi ser simpático com uma rapariga."

"-Mas ele foi simpático para mim."

"-Se tu o dizes…"

"-Ele disse que eu era a rapariga mais bonita que ele já conheceu e convidou-me para assistir o jogo de Quidditch nas bancadas dos Slytherin!"

"-Pensei que ias ver o jogo na bancada dos Gryffindor, torcer por mim. Este é o meu último jogo sabes… Depois que o Harry for embora eu vou desistir da equipa."

"-Desculpa Ginny, o Blaise convidou-me primeiro."

"-Tudo bem… Eu entendo…"

"-Não ficas zangada?"

"-Não… eu vou estar a jogar, ias ficar sozinha de qualquer maneira."

"-Boa! Então vou-me preparar!"

"-Mas ainda faltam duas horas para o jogo!"

"-Nós vamos encontra-nos antes do jogo, para podermos estar sozinhos durante um pouco."

"-Ok, ok."

"-Boa sorte. Espero que ganhem!"

"-Obrigada. Até logo."

"-Até logo…"

Ginny suspirou ao ver a amiga sair. Esperava que o tal Blaise soubesse cuidar dela, não a queria ver magoada.

"-Hei Ginny!" – Gritou Luna entrando na sala de rompante – "Esqueci-me de te dizer. O Malfoy disse ao Blaise que me disse a mim que tu não eras capaz de deixar os Slytherin ganhar hoje."

"-Hã?"

"-Foi o que o Blaise me disse. Acho que o Malfoy é um bocadinho tonto… As ideias dele devem andar trocadas porque tu não ias deixar os Slytherin ganhar nem que Merlin mandasse."

"-Hum… pois… Obrigada pela mensagem Luna."

"-De nada."

Ela definitivamente odiava o Malfoy. Irritada saiu da sala comum, sem sequer prestar atenção aos chamados insistentes de Harry.

"-Ginny! Espera!"

"-Chamaste?"

"-Umas quinhentas vezes, sim. Não vais para o campo?"

"-Não, precisava de ver umas coisas antes do jogo."

"-Mas nós conseguimos reservar o campo antes do jogo só para podermos fazer um aquecimento melhor."

"-Não pode ser mais tarde?"

"-Se não nos despacharmos podemos perder o campo para os Slytherin."

"-Onde está o resto da equipa?"

"-A caminho do campo. Voltei para trás para te avisar."

"-Ok, vamos lá então."

Tratava do assunto do Malfoy mais tarde. Ou assim pensou até o ver cruzar um dos corredores à sua frente.

"-Harry, preciso de ir buscar uma coisa à sala comum."

"-Mas não pode esperar?"

"-É o meu amuleto da sorte, preciso dele para o jogo."

"-Não te demores, é importante treinarmos um pouco antes do jogo."

"-Dois minutos e estarei no campo."

"-Sem atrasos." – Concluiu com um sorriso continuando o caminho de antes.

"-Malfoy!" – Chamou irritada.

"-Estás a falar comigo?"

"-Vês aqui mais algum Malfoy? Não cumpriste a tua parte do desafio!"

"-Como é que é Weasley?!"

"-Ouviste muito bem! O desafio era não me desafiares mais até ao final do ano!"

"-E quando é que eu te desafiei?"

"-Sabes muito bem! O teu amiguinho disse à Luna que lhe tinhas dito que eu não era capaz de deixar os Slytherin ganhar!" – Disse muito rápido – " Pois tens razão, não sou!"

"-Bem, tu querias acabar com a brincadeira e que maneira melhor de terminar do que desistir?"

"-Eu não estou a desistir!"

"-Oh, mas estás! Se consideraste um desafio o que a tua amiguinha te disse e não o vais cumprir então estás a desistir!"

"-Mas foste tu a não cumprir primeiro."

"-Eu estou a cumprir. Disseste-me que não era capaz de deixar de te propor desafios e até agora não te propus nenhum. Foi o Zabini que disse à aluada e ela que te disse a ti. Tu é que assumiste que fui eu, logo tens de cumprir."

"-Vai desistindo Malfoy, este ano a taça será dos Gryffindor!"

"-Tu é que sabes Weasley… tu é que sabes…" – Respondeu-lhe afastando-se.

Ele e a mania dele de fazer as suas saídas "em grande"! Mas isso também pouco importava, agora tudo o que pensava resumia-se ao jogo que tinha de ganhar.

Correu em direcção ao campo de jogo, onde a equipa ouvia um discurso nervoso de Harry.

"-Ginny! Finalmente! Estava a dizer aos outros… Bem! Nós temos absolutamente que ganhar por uma margem de duzentos pontos ou então nada feito."

"-Achas que ainda temos esperanças? A equipa dos Slytherin é forte."

"-Só preciso que a equipa consiga manter uma diferença de cinquenta pontos até que eu consiga apanhar a snitch." – Respondeu Harry.

"-E se o Malfoy a apanhar primeiro?"

"-Como se ele conseguisse." – Interpôs Ginny rapidamente.

"-Bem, se ele conseguir…" – Retomou Harry – "…espero que o jogo esteja trezentos e cinquenta a zero, só para prevenir. Vamos jogar uma partida rápida de treino. Às vossas posições!" – Ordenou.

Os gritos ocasionais de Harry comandaram o treino até que as bancadas começaram a ser preenchidas pelos primeiros espectadores.

"-Vamos parar." – Avisou Harry.

Ginny aproveitou para correr até aos balneários e deixar-se cair numa cadeira num dos cantos escuros do local. Estava baralhada. Queria ganhar o jogo, queria que os Gryffindor fossem campeões, mas o desafio do Malfoy estava a irrita-la. Pensava que já tinha ultrapassado o facto de não ser capaz de dizer não a um desafio, mas agora percebia que continuava com uma enorme vontade de mostrar ao Malfoy aquilo que era capaz de fazer.

_"Mas isso é exactamente o que ele quer." _– Pensou irritada – _"Nós não podemos perder…. Não podemos!"_

"-Ginny estás aí?!" – Era a voz de Harry que ecoava pelos balneários femininos.

"-Já vou…" – Gritou de volta.

Suspirou profundamente e dirigiu-se para a saída dos balneários.

"-Está tudo bem?"

"-Hã… sim, tudo óptimo."

"-É que saíste do campo a correr..."

"-Só nervos… Não podemos perder este jogo."

"-É verdade, mas não precisas de ficar preocupada."

"-E o discurso do 'nós temos absolutamente que ganhar por uma margem de duzentos pontos ou então nada feito'?"

"-Bem, a equipa precisa de ânimo!" – Disse com um sorriso – "Agora prepara-te. Vamos ganhar a taça!"

"-Sim… ganhar a taça. Até já."

E à medida que ele se afastava os pensamentos sobre o desafio do Malfoy voltavam. Tinha de arranjar uma maneira de escapar ao desafio do Malfoy sem efectivamente desistir ou deixar que a sua equipa saísse derrotada. Podia dizer que estava a sentir-se mal e que por isso não podia jogar – sem ela em campo Draco não poderia afirmar que ela tinha impedido os Gryffindor de perder – podia dizer que tinha visto alguém a lançar feitiços em direcção à caixa das bolas de jogo e que por isso o resultado não poderia ser válido e em caso de necessidade extrema poderia sempre enfeitiçar a Madame Hooch para que esta não pudesse arbitrar a partida.

Mas em que é que ela estava a pensar?! Enfeitiçar a Madame Hooch?! Estava desesperada e só conseguia ter ideias inúteis e assustadoramente arriscadas?! Não! Teria de arranjar outra solução e uma que não a obrigasse a mentir e acarretasse o risco de ser expulsa.

"-Tem de haver outra solução…" – Murmurou olhando em volta, à procura de inspiração para a ideia perfeita.

Mas nada a inspirou, nada a ajudou a ter uma ideia brilhante que lhe salvasse a pele. Teria de enfrentar o Malfoy em campo e decidir em pleno jogo do que queria desistir – se de ganhar ou se de contradizer o loiro.

"-Ginny!" – Gritou Harry do lado de fora do balneário.

"-Estou a ir!"

E em menos de nada estava em cima da vassoura, em pleno voo rodeada por gritos de apoiantes e adversários e sem qualquer ideia do que fazer. O seu dilema acabou nos instantes que seguiram o início da partida, quando – sem qualquer aviso – foi atingida fortemente na cabeça pela bola mais letal em campo.

**. . .**

"-Ela abriu os olhos! Abriu os olhos!"

As vozes excitadas pareciam longe, como ao fundo de um túnel demasiado longo. Pestanejou com dificuldade, com a luminosidade a magoar-lhe a vista. Tinha a boca seca e a sua cabeça doía como se tivesse sido atropelada por uma bludger.

"-Onde estou?" – Murmurou, a voz a sair mais fraca e rouca do que estava à espera.

Por estar deitada só conseguia perceber a face sorridente de Luna bem perto.

"-Na enfermaria Ginny. O jogo tinha acabado de começar e uma bludger apareceu do nada do lado dos Slytherin e atingiu-te em cheio na cabeça. E sabes o mais estranho? Foi o Malfoy que te agarrou pelo tornozelo antes que te esborrachasses no chão."

"-Não que o que ele fez não tenha sido útil…" – Cortou Hermione que aparentemente estivera ali durante toda a conversa – "…afinal podias ter-te magoado muito mais. Mas ele só te agarrou porque caíste em cima dele e assim que ele desceu até a uma altitude segura deixou-te cair como se fosses uma pedra. Não foi lá muito amigável."

"-Claro que não foi amigável!" – Disse Ron, num tom excessivamente alto – "Ele é um miserável de um Malfoy. Devia ter sido ele a levar com a bludger na cabeça e…"

"-E cair como um gnomo de jardim, espalmado no chão!" – Completaram em conjunto Harry e Hermione – "Sim Ron, já sabemos! Não tens dito outra coisa a semana inteira." – Concluiu Hermione.

"-A semana inteira?" – Perguntou com dificuldade.

"-Oh! Desculpa Ginny. O jogo foi a semana passada, tens estado desacordada desde então. Como te sentes, dói-te algo?"

"-Ganhámos?"

"-Sim. Claro que o idiota do Malfoy não deixou de fazer a sua confusão do costume! Pediu a anulação do jogo! Diz que só perderam porque ele se viu incapaz de apanhar a snitch depois de lhe teres caído em cima! Como se alguma vez na vida dele ele conseguisse apanhar a snitch num jogo a sério!"

"-Já chega Ron! Pára com isso!" – Ordenou Hermione – "A Ginny precisa de descansar, não de se preocupar com as tuas desavenças com o Malfoy."

"-Mas…"

"-Sem mas. Vamos para a biblioteca. Caso não saibas as aulas duram até à próxima semana e o Snape não se vai esquecer do trabalho que tens para lhe entregar." – Disse a Ron num tom baixo – "Harry, vens connosco ou ficas mais um pouco?"

"-Eu já vos encontro." – Disse vendo Ron, Hermione e Luna a sair da enfermaria – " Como te sentes?"

"-Esquecida." – Respondeu sem saber o que mais dizer.

A realidade era que a última coisa que ela se recordava era de pensar o que faria para se escapar ao desafio do Malfoy.

"-Não te preocupes." – Respondeu alcançando-lhe a mão – "Não perdeste nada. Apesar de termos ficado com a equipa desfalcada, conseguimos ganhar. E o que importa realmente agora é que estejas bem, que te sintas bem."

"-Quando é que posso sair daqui?"

"-Isso não sou eu que decido… Vais ter de esperar até que a Madame Pomfrey te examine e te deixe ir."

"-Aposto que não vou sair daqui tão cedo."

"-Pensa positivo, se não saíres daqui não tens de ir às aulas."

"-Por falar em aulas, que trabalho de poções era esse que a Hermione estava a falar."

"-Uma nova de torturar os alunos que o Snape arranjou. Um metro de pergaminho sobre poções banidas pelo ministério, que tenho de terminar ainda hoje se não quero detenções na última semana de aulas."

"-Ainda te falta muito?"

"-Sensivelmente um metro." – Respondeu fazendo a ruiva rir – "Vou indo agora. Vê se descansas. E se a Madame Pomfrey te deixar sair ainda hoje procura-nos na biblioteca, que é onde estaremos até que seja hora de fechar."

"-Adeus Harry."

"-Até mais logo Ginny. E antes que me esqueça, a Hermione trouxe a tua caixa de bombons." – Disse apontando para a caixa prateada em cima de uma pequena mesa.

"-Agradece-lhe por mim." – Disse obtendo como resposta um sorriso.

Depois da saída de Harry apressou-se a chamar a Madame Pomfrey, para que pudesse ver-se livre da enfermaria o mais rápido possível.

"-Não pense que a vou deixar sair hoje." – Disse depois de examinar a ruiva – "Uma pancada na cabeça pode ser muito perigosa, principalmente depois de ter ficado uma semana desacordada."

"-Mas eu sinto-me perfeitamente bem. Não me dói nada."

"-Ainda assim. Quero observá-la pelo menos esta noite, para ter a certeza que as suas faculdades mentais estão normais."

"-Eu estou óptima Madame Pomfrey. Posso recitar-lhe de cor cem venenos naturais, trinta equipas de Quidditch e quarenta e cinco formas de utilização de pó de dixie no dia-a-dia. Por favor, deixe-me ir embora."

"-Querida, nada do que possa dizer me vai fazer mudar de ideias. E se insiste muito vou ter que a fazer ficar amanhã também."

"-Tudo bem…" – Murmurou contrafeita, afundando-se nas almofadas.

"-Agora diga-me, há algo que possa fazer por si?"

"-Posso ao menos enviar um bilhete?"

"-Pode sim. Trago-lhe já pergaminho e uma pena."

"-E a coruja?" – Perguntou vendo a enfermeira entrar no seu pequeno escritório.

"-Oh, não se preocupe, o pergaminho está enfeitiçado. Tudo o que tem de fazer é escrever o nome de quem quer que receba o bilhete e ele vai lá ter sozinho assim que o atirar ao ar."

"-E é seguro? Quero dizer, só essa pessoa é que vai conseguir ler o bilhete."

"-Desde que o nome não seja comum, o bilhete encontra o caminho até à pessoa certa." – Respondeu passando-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho azulado e uma pena de pavão.

"-Obrigada Madame Pomfrey."

"-De nada querida. E assim que acabar de escrever o bilhete tente descansar."

"-É o que vou fazer." – Disse rapidamente, fazendo a enfermeira afastar-se.

Se ia ficar trancada naquela enfermaria, ao menos ia divertir-se com isso. Rabiscou rapidamente uma série de palavras, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios e quando terminou dobrou o pergaminho em quatro, escreveu o nome do receptor do bilhete e de seguida atirou o papelinho azul ao ar. Ficou surpreendida quando este se transformou num bonito cisne de papel que voou para fora da enfermaria num ápice.

"-Agora é só esperar…" – Murmurou para si ajeitando-se nas almofadas.

**. . .**

"-O meu chocolate?" – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido fazendo-a saltar.

"-Idiota!" – Murmurou irritada com a mão sobre o peito.

Olhou em volta e não viu nada, estava escuro de mais.

"-Onde é que estás?"

"-Aqui Weasley, onde mais poderia estar?" – Disse bem perto do ouvido dela – "Agora dá-me o meu chocolate, para que me possa ir embora."

"-Não podes ir embora assim!"

"-E quem é que disse isso?"

"-Ora, eu digo!"

"-Que eu saiba o teu cisne idiota só dizia que eu não era capaz de ver cá ter contigo. Não dizia que eu tinha de te aturar numa enfermaria escura durante toda a noite."

"-Mas agora que aqui estás podias sempre fazer-me companhia."

"-Podia, mas não vou. Se queres companhia chama um daqueles teus amigos idiotas. Eles que arrisquem apanhar uma detenção por andar a visitar uma Weasley aleijada fora de horas."

"-Antes que te vás embora responde-me a uma coisa." – Disse, olhando na direcção onde supunha que ele estivesse – "Porque é que me agarraste quando fui atingida no jogo?"

"-Olha Weasley, não sei o que te disseram, mas eu não te agarrei como dizes. Tu caíste em cima de mim como um pedregulho e eu não tive outra hipótese se não agarrar-te."

"-Hum…sei…"

"-Foi mesmo! Bem podes ter a certeza que se dependesse de mim te tinhas esborrachado no chão."

"-Claro Malfoy."

"-E se bem me lembro eu mereço dois bombons e não um."

"-Dois? Desde quando?"

"-Desde que tu não cumpriste o meu desafio."

"-Por amor de Merlin, eu fui atingida na cabeça!"

"-Sinceramente, isso não é desculpa."

"-E se bem me lembro o desafio nem tinha feito por ti, pois não Malfoy?"

"-Feito por mim ou não…" – Respondeu apressadamente "… tu não o cumpriste."

"-Se a pancada não afectou a minha memória o desafio era eu deixar que os Slytherin ganhassem. E eu deixei, se vocês não conseguiram, a culpa é vossa."

"-Mas…"

"-Tens direito a um chocolate e não mais." – Concluiu obtendo como resposta um murmúrio irritado entre dentes – "E agora vais ajudar-me a sair daqui."

"-O quê?!"

"-Vais ajudar-me a sair da enfermaria, estou farta daqui estar."

"-E ser expulso por ajudar uma Weasley? Nem morto."

"-Não eras capaz de fazer isso por mim?"

"-Não, não era!"

"-Óptimo, parece que acabei de conseguir um bombom para mim e uma desistência de um Malfoy."

"-Isso é um golpe baixo."

"-Golpe baixo seria se eu te desafiasse a beijar a Hermione de novo."

"-Quero mais do que um bombom para te tirar daqui."

"-Dois e nem mais uma raspa de chocolate!"

"-Feito." – Respondeu puxando-a por um braço.

Ginevra, que fora apanhada de surpresa, escorregou da cama, caindo no chão de joelhos.

"-Shhhh Weasley!" – Sibilou irritado – "A tua sorte é que a enfermeira é mais surda que a gata do Filch!" – Disse continuando a puxá-la por um braço.

"-Espera Malfoy." – Pediu – " Preciso de algo para vestir."

"-Esquece isso agora Weasley!"

"-Mas não posso ir com estas roupas da enfermaria para o meio do corredor!"

"-É tarde, ninguém te vai ver."

"-Tu vais!"

"-Como se me fizesse diferença. Anda logo." – Ordenou com um puxão violento.

A ruiva deixou-se arrastar, caminhando o mais rápida e silenciosamente que conseguia. Suspirou de alívio quando cruzou a esquina do corredor da enfermaria.

"-Tinhas razão, precisavas mesmo de algo para vestir. Estás ainda mais horrível do que o costume." – Comentou maldosamente ao vê-la vestida com uma bata verde escura, bastante gasta – "Até as tuas roupas de Weasley são melhores que isso."

"-Pára seu idiota!" – Gritou cruzando os braços na frente do peito, em pose defensiva.

"-Pior do que ser apanhada pelo Filch era ser apanhada pelo Filch assim vestida. Continua a gritar feita idiota e é isso que te vai acontecer."

"-Para onde vamos agora?" – Perguntou ignorando o comentário dele.

"-Eu vou para as masmorras, tu, não tenho ideia nem faço questão de ter."

"-Mas…"

"-Boa noite Weasley." – Cortou afastando-se dela.

"-Espera!" – Pediu.

"-O que foi agora?"

"-Eu… eu deixei a caixa de chocolates lá dentro."

"-Nem penses…"

"-Tu não eras capaz de a ir buscar, pois não?"

"-Já te disse hoje o quanto te odeio Weasley?" – Perguntou caminhando em direcção à enfermaria.

Não demorou muito para que ele voltasse com a caixa prateada nas mãos e uma expressão de aborrecimento na face.

"-Aqui tens Weasley" – Disse atirando-lhe a caixa para os braços – "Que seja a última vez que eu tenha de cruzar contigo!" – E com isto afastou-se irritado.

"-Mas eu não tenho onde dormir!" – Disse caminhando atrás dele.

"-Volta para a tua torre ou arranja uma sala vazia, não quero saber." – Respondeu sem se voltar ou parar de caminhar.

"-Mas e se for apanhada…?"

"-Não é problema meu."

"-Malfoy…"

"-Já disse que não quero saber!" – Respondeu voltando-se para ela.

Foi então que a observou bem eu que percebeu que ela não passava de uma rapariga magricelas, vestida com uma bata três vezes maior que ela, descalça, a carregar uma caixa de bombons, prestes a chorar.

"-Anda daí Weasley." – Disse resignado retomando o caminho que seguia segundos antes.

"-Hã?"

"-Vem rápido antes que alguém te veja."

Decidiu que não era tempo de fazer perguntas, isto se não queria ficar perdida num dos corredores até ser de manhã.

"-Entra Weasley." – Disse abrindo uma porta num corredor à sua esquerda.

Ginny entrou e ele seguiu-a, fechando a porta e certificando-se que ficava fechada através de magia.

"-Onde estamos?"

"-Já que precisas de saber, estamos numa antiga sala de professores."

"-Ok…" – Murmurou olhando em volta.

Algumas velas e a luz proveniente de uma janela iluminavam fracamente o local, desenhando na parede sombras assustadoras de cadeirões, mesas pequenas e tapeçarias enrugadas.

"-E agora?"

"-E agora o quê Weasley? Já fiz mais do que devia esta noite. Tens um sítio para dormir e não vais ser descoberta por ninguém. Agora dorme ou deixa-me dormir" – Respondeu sacudindo com uma expressão de nojo o pó de um dos cadeirões.

Depois de um feitiço murmurado à pressa para trancar a porta, Draco sentou-se num dos cadeirões, com as pernas por cima do braço deste, sempre sob o olhar atento da ruiva.

"-Vais ficar aí especada?"

"-Não."

Tentou imitá-lo, mas o cadeirão era mole de mais, deixando-a afundada, demasiado desconfortável para conseguir adormecer.

"-Acho que não vou dormir hoje." – Murmurou mais para si mesma do que para ele, levantando-se do cadeirão e caminhando até à janela.

No caminho parou e atirou dois bombons ao loiro.

"-Estes são teus."

"-E foram mais do que merecidos." – Respondeu vendo-a andar até à janela.

Ficou a observar a ruiva, que se tinha sentado no parapeito da janela. Ela era estranha, pequena de mais para a idade, com um cabelo excessivamente vermelho e uma quantidade exorbitante de sardas a cobrirem-lhe a face.

_Definitivamente estranha_ – Decidiu fechando os olhos e caindo no sono.

Resolveu voltar a tentar o cadeirão, depois de ter percebido que Draco dormia sonoramente. Depois de voltas e mais voltas que fizeram levantar o pó que havia no tecido grosso do cadeirão, Ginevra parou lutar contra a peça de mobília e deixou-se ficar na posição menos desconfortável que conseguiu encontrar.

Quando acordou, já o sol ia alto no céu, não encontrou Draco na sala, nem sinal de que ele alguma vez lá tivesse estado. Fez o melhor feitiço de transfiguração que se lembrou mas tudo o que conseguiu foi transformar a sua bata de enfermaria numa pesada capa de Inverno.

"-Melhor que nada…" – Murmurou sozinha enrolando-se bem na capa.

Chegou à sala comum minutos depois, após ter sido olhada de forma estranha por vários alunos nos corredores, e foi de imediato confrontada com o seu irmão.

"-Onde é que estiveste? Fomos ter contigo e não estavas na enfermaria! E que raio de roupa é essa? Porque é que não nos avisaste que ias fugir da enfermaria? E porque raio é que…"

"-Ron!" – Cortou Hermione – "O que o teu irmão quis dizer é que estávamos preocupados contigo. Ninguém sabia onde te encontrar e a Madame Pomfrey parecia bastante preocupada por teres desaparecido durante a noite."

"-Eu estou bem…"

"-Tens a certeza?"

"-Sim. Só não voltei para a sala comum porque era muito tarde e a Dama Gorda não me ia deixar entrar. Acabei por adormecer numa sala vazia, mas já aqui estou."

"-Tens mesmo a certeza que estás bem?"

"-Não te preocupes Mione, estou bem. Vou subir e tomar um banho. Vemo-nos mais tarde."

"-Vê se aproveitas hoje, enquanto tens dispensa das aulas. Amanhã tens de voltar a assistir a todas as aulas."

"-Sim, vou descansar, obrigada."

Subiu as escadas para o seu dormitório, pouco se importando com os dias de aulas que se seguiam. Em menos de uma semana estaria livre das aulas e de todas as preocupações de Hogwarts.

**. . . END OF PART ONE . . .**

* * *

**N/A - **Esta é a primeira de quatro partes da fic. Inicialmente a fic era para ser One-Shot, mas a realidade é que as palavras foram crescendo e crescendo e quando a terminei tinha 100 páginas escritas!

Como sabem as reviews são sempre bem-vindas! Espero que tenham gostado e que me escrevam sobre isso! Quero que me deixem saber se estão entusiasmados por mais e o que esperam que vá acontecer!

A segunda parte da fic será postada em breve!

Uma pequena preview para vos aguçar a curiosidade:

_"-Não foi à toa que tive nota máxima em Transfiguração."_

_Ginny permaneceu especada em frente ao espelho, sem palavras. O seu cabelo mudara de ruivo vivo para um loiro pálido e o seu normal uniforme fora trocado por um indecente vestido negro e umas sandálias perigosamente altas._

_"-Agora segue as minhas deixas."- Disse entrelaçando o braço dela no seu – "E não fales." - Acrescentou desfazendo o feitiço que trancava a porta._

_No mesmo instante um bando de primeiranistas entrou no quarto aos tropeções, encarando Draco e Ginny num misto de choque e receio._

_"-Saiam do meu caminho." – Disse num tom baixo e ameaçador que fez os alunos correrem para fora do quarto, para riso geral dos alunos que ocupavam os cadeirões da Sala Comum._

_"-O que aconteceu pirralhos? Viram o Barão Sangrento?" – Perguntou um dos finalistas olhando para as faces aterrorizadas dos primeiranistas._

_Foi então que o rapaz reparou em Draco, à entrada do dormitório masculino._

_"-Se não é o famoso Malfoy!" – Comentou levantando-se para cumprimentar o loiro._

_"-Raleigh." – Pronunciou apertando a mão do rapaz –" Sempre a dar lições aos primeiranistas."_

_"-É uma forma de vida Malfoy! Mas conta-me, o que fazes aqui? E se me permites, tão bem acompanhado."_

**Boas Leituras** e **Boas Reviews**! Beijos a todos!

**Kika Felton87**

**24/09/08**


	2. PART TWO

**+ - + - +**

**Não eras capaz de…**

**. . . PART TWO . . .**

Estava livre, sem aulas, sem festas nem bailes de formatura, completamente livre. Deitada na relva do seu jardim, ignorava as gargalhadas e os comentários tontos dos irmãos e concentrava-se apenas no cantar dos pássaros, na brisa fresca que lhe revoltava os cabelos e no cheiro a flores acabadas de florir.

"-Ginny!" – Ouviu chamar ao longe.

Ignorou o chamado, mantendo os olhos fechados.

"-Ginny!" – Quem a chamava estava agora mais perto.

"-Sim?" – Disse ainda com os olhos fechados.

"-Chegou uma coruja para ti. Uma coruja estranha para dizer a verdade." – Disse-lhe a mãe apontando para uma coruja que esvoaçava a apenas alguns metros dela – "Só me consegui aproximar o suficiente para ver o teu nome no envelope. Não conheço a coruja de lado nenhum."

"-Nem eu" – Respondeu passando a mão levemente pelas penas da coruja acabada de pousar.

"-Não é de nenhum dos teus amiguinhos da escola?"

"-Que eu saiba não."

"-Bem, vê lá de quem é a carta e assim que terminares vem para dentro, o almoço está quase pronto."

"-Sim mãe."

Demorou-se mais um pouco a passar as mãos pelas penas sarapintadas do animal pousado no seu colo. A coruja imponente, branca como a neve e com pintas escuras como o carvão parecia deliciar-se com as carícias suaves da ruiva.

"-Vamos lá ver que te enviou."

Abriu o envelope só para libertar um pequeno cisne de pergaminho azulado que esvoaçou em volta da sua cabeça antes de aterrar na sua mão. Nem precisava de abrir para saber de quem era.

"-«_Não eras capaz de te encontrar comigo, hoje, em Hogsmead, pois não?_»" – Leu em voz alta – "Bem podes ter a certeza que não vou."

Voltou o papel e encontrou mais uma mensagem de Draco.

"-_«Se não vieres envia-me o bombom que mereço.»_ Idiota!"

"-Ginny! O almoço está servido!"

"-Diz ao teu dono que ele é um idiota!" – Disse à coruja antes de a lançar ao ar.

"-Ginny!"

"-Estou a ir mãe!"

"-De quem era o bilhete filha?"

"-Da Luna."

"-Bem me parecia que aquela coruja não era normal. O que é que ela queria?"

"-Companhia para esta tarde, mas acho que não vou."

"-Vai Gininha, faz-te bem sair, aproveitar as férias, o sol e o tempo livre."

"-Mas hoje não me apetecia muito…"

"-Vais sim, não é bonito fazer uma desfeita dessas a alguém, muito menos à Luna que é tão tua amiga."

"-Ok, ok." – Respondeu resignada.

Preferia aturar o Malfoy durante uns minutos do que a sua mãe toda a tarde, com questões irritantes sobre o porquê de não sair de casa e o porquê de não aproveitar a vida como uma adolescente normal.

**. . .**

O que é que estava ali a fazer?

Na realidade ainda não tinha percebido. Tudo o que sabia era que estava sentada num banco de pedra, perdido para os lados da Cabana dos Gritos à espera de um Malfoy.

Que ideia tinha sido a sua?

"-Pensei que ia ganhar um chocolate." – Disse de repente, assustando-a.

De onde é que ele tinha surgido? E o que é que ele tinha feito para parecer bem menos irritante do que o costume?

"-Vais dizer-me o que queres?"

"-Que simpatia Weasley. Uma boa tarde para ti também."

"-Sim, sim, Malfoy, boa tarde. Agora, o que queres?"

"-Ora, eu queria um chocolate, mas pelos vistos tu és das teimosas, daquelas chatas que nunca desistem."

"-Poderia dizer o mesmo de ti, sabes?"

"-Mas não vais dizer nada disso porque és bem-educada de mais. Afinal, trouxeste ou não um chocolate para mim?"

"-E porque haveria de ter trazido um para ti, não fizeste nada para o merecer?"

"-Vá, desafia-me, algo complicado para variar."

"-Queres assim tanto um chocolate?"

"-Não, gosto só da tua companhia… Claro que quero um chocolate!"

"-Tu és rico sabes? Podias comprar uma centena destas caixas se te apetecesse."

"-Sim, podia. Mas nenhuma delas viria com uma miúda ruiva e magricela que eu posso irritar cada vez que quero comer um bombom."

"-Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso." – Murmurou irritada – "Queres mesmo um desafio?" – Perguntou obtendo como resposta um sorriso convencido do loiro – "Então aqui vai. Não eras capaz de… já sei! Não eras capaz de ir até à _Doces e Duques_ e roubar uma caixa de _Morangos Efervescentes_."

"-Isso seria simplesmente estúpido. Eu posso comprar a caixa dos _Morangos Efervescentes_, aliás, posso comprar a loja inteira, não preciso de roubar! Já tu…"

"-Não tem a ver com o poder ou não comprar a caixa de doces, é um desafio."

"-Se eu for apanhado…"

"-Dizes que estavas distraído, atiras-lhes à cara que és um Malfoy, és arrogante, qualquer coisa. Não é nada que não estejas habituado a fazer."

"-Mas tu vens comigo!"

"-Uma Weasley e um Malfoy juntos?"

"-Achas mesmo que alguém te reconhece? Os Weasley não são os únicos ruivos na face do mundo bruxo, sabias?"

"-Ok, ok. Não precisas de entrar em detalhes ofensivos, eu vou. Mas fico do lado de fora da loja."

Ele assentiu caminhando em direcção à apinhada loja de doces. Ginevra deixou-se ficar a alguns passos de distância da loja, vendo Draco entrar. Sorriu quando o viu a agarrar na caixa de Morangos Efervescentes sem perder a sua pose arrogante. O seu sorriso desvaneceu quando um dos empregados da _Doces e Duques_ pousou a sua mão no ombro de Draco. Desapareceram ambos no meio da confusão de crianças que povoavam a loja, deixando Ginevra extremamente preocupada.

Quando tinha decidido que ia entrar na loja a porta abriu-se deixando-a ver um loiro com um sorriso presunçoso e uma grande caixa vermelha nas mãos.

"-Acho que alguém me deve um bombom."

Ginevra riu, uma gargalhada alta que atraiu os olhares de algumas pessoas que passavam. Com um suave empurrão de Draco ela correu de volta ao banco de pedra onde estivera sentada minutos antes.

"-O que é que te aconteceu lá dentro? Porque é que aquele empregado te puxou para o meio da confusão?"

"-Para me oferecer a caixa dos Morangos Efervescentes e um sortido dos novos doces da loja."

"-Estás a brincar?"

"-Abre a caixa."

Draco falava a verdade. Dentro da caixa vermelha estavam não só os Morangos Efervescentes que Ginevra lhe tinha pedido como também uma imensidão de pequenas caixas, todas elas identificadas com etiquetas coloridas, dando a provar as mais novas e deliciosas invenções da Doces e Duques.

"-Parece que compensa ser um Malfoy."

"-Tinhas dúvidas Weasley?"

Ela não respondeu, estava por demais entretida a escolher o doce que provaria em primeiro lugar. Ergueu uma caixa com uma etiqueta azul eléctrico onde se lia _Gomas Inteligentes_.

"-Queres uma?" – Perguntou passando-lhe a caixa.

"-O que é?"

"-Gomas inteligentes. Diz no verso da caixa que ganham o sabor do que quer que sejas que mais gostes de comer."

Draco tirou da caixa uma goma pequena e amarela que provou em seguida. Ginevra imitou-o esboçando um sorriso de seguida.

"-Soube-te a quê?"

"-Cerejas." – Respondeu a ruiva divertida –"E a ti?"

"-Avelãs, com um traço de menta."

"-Sabor estranho, não?" – Comentou animada – "Vamos provar outras."

"-O que é que tens mais aí?"

"-Hum… que tal rebuçados de mel e canela?"

"-Dispenso." – Respondeu espreitando para dentro da caixa – " Porque não provas estes, têm bom aspecto!" – Disse divertido.

"-_Asas de Morcego caramelizadas e crocantes_? Não obrigada. Acho que me vou voltar para os _Morangos Efervescentes_."

"-Qual é o teu problema? Não eras capaz de comer uma _Asa de Morcego Caramelizada e Crocante_?" – Perguntou divertido agitando a guloseima no ar.

"-Ainda não te disse que te odeio hoje, pois não?" – Disse agarrando na guloseima que ele agitava.

"-Mas ainda vais a tempo."

"-Eu odeio-te Malfoy." – Disse provando contrariada o doce.

"-Que tal?" – Perguntou num tom brincalhão vendo a face dela a contrair-se ao provar a guloseima.

"-É horrível!"

"-Não pode ser assim tão má! Se não a Doces e Duques não a vendia."

"-Então prova uma."

"-Sem problemas." – Disse trincando uma nova asa de morcego – "Tens razão! É horrível!"

"-Eu avisei!" – Disse vasculhando dentro da caixa vermelha por algo que lhe chamasse a atenção.

Draco imitou-a, abrindo e fechando pequenas caixas, provando doces variados, muitos dos quais não eram do seu agrado.

"-A coruja que enviaste era tua?" – Perguntou entre duas dentadas num rato de geleia de alperce.

"-Sim, porquê?"

"-Achei estranho uma coruja ser tão dócil, só isso. Primeiro não deixou que ninguém lhe tocasse sem ser eu e depois deixou-me que lhe fizesse festas por um bom tempo."

"-Isso é estranho…"

"-Estranho?"

"-A Alexis praticamente arrancou o meu dedo esta manhã." – Disse mostrando à ruiva o dedo indicador, bastante marcado.

"-Isso é estranho." – Disse encolhendo os ombros e voltando novamente as suas atenções para as gomas, doces e chocolates que preenchiam a caixa.

"-Já não aguento mais." – Declarou vários minutos depois passando a mão pelo ventre – "Acho que comi doces a mais."

"-Achas?" – Comentou sarcástico.

"-Ok, comi mesmo doces a mais."

"-E talvez seja melhor voltares para casa…"

"-Porquê? Ainda é cedo…"

"-Não falta muito para a hora de jantar, sabias?"

"-Passámos a tarde toda a comer doces?"

"-É o que parece."

"-Bem, preciso de voltar para casa, antes que aconteça uma calamidade por eu não aparecer para jantar."

"-Não penses que me esqueci do chocolate que me deves."

"-Não te preocupes Malfoy, vais recebê-lo."

"-Conto com isso."

"-Ficas com a caixa?" – Perguntou esticando na direcção dele a caixa vermelha da Doces e Duques, agora muito mais leve que antes.

"-Não, podes leva-la. Afinal nem chegaste a provar os _Morangos Efervescentes_ que tanto querias."

"-A minha mãe vai desconfiar se aparecer em casa com uma caixa cheia de doces."

"-Dizes que vieste encontrar-te com um amigo e que ele ta ofereceu."

"-Ela acha que vim sair com a Luna."

"-Então inventa qualquer coisa Weasley. Diz-lhe que te desencontraste e não encontraste a Lovegood e aproveitaste para encher a cara de doces ou algo assim."

"-Espero que ela acredite."

"-É só manter a calma e evitar corar e estás safa."

"-Depois conto-te como foi."

"-Fico à espera Weasley. E até outra altura."

"-Adeus Draco." – Disse aparatando.

"-Onde é que andaste minha menina?" – Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu assim que os seus pés pousaram na relva do seu jardim – "Estava preocupadíssima, principalmente depois da Luna passar por cá!"

"-A Luna passou por cá?"

"-Passou! À tua procura! Disse que te vinha convidar para sair esta tarde."

"-Sabes como a Luna é distraída, mandou a coruja e esqueceu-se disso. Agora entendo porque é que não a encontrei por parte nenhuma! Corri toda a Hogsmead à procura dela e nada."

"-E que caixa é essa?"

"-Como não encontrei a Luna decidi ir à Doces e Duques. Eles ofereceram-me uma caixa cheia de guloseimas novas para provar. Estava tão entretida a provar doces que nem dei pelas horas a passar…"

"-Chegas tarde e ainda por cima entupida de doces. Pareces uma criança Ginevra!"

"-Desculpa mãe." – Murmurou com a cabeça baixa, escondendo um sorriso.

Não acreditava que a sua mãe tivesse aceitado a desculpa sem desconfiar nem fazer perguntas embaraçosas.

"-Agora vai guardar isso no teu quarto e desce para jantar, nem penses que te safas de te sentar à mesa e jantar como os outros Ginny."

"-Sim mãe."

**. . .**

De volta a Hogwarts não podia sentir-se mais miserável. Trancada dentro do castelo, cheia de trabalhos de professores exigentes e sem companhia. A Luna, que sempre fora a sua melhor amiga tinha-a agora trocado por dezenas de cartas, bilhetes e encomendas diárias de Blaise Zabini.

"-Vem comigo aos jardins só um pouco."

"-Não posso Ginny. O Blaise mandou-me uma caixa de bolinhos de abóbora e cenoura. Tenho de lhe escrever um bilhete super romântico." – Disse entusiasmada – "Falamos mais logo, ok?"

"-Ok…" – Respondeu desanimada.

Viu a loira afastar-se animada e decidiu que iria aos jardins de qualquer maneira – ficar trancada dentro do castelo não ia melhorar a sua disposição. O relvado dos jardins estava cheio de folhas douradas das árvores castigadas pelas estações. Sentou-se numa pedra grande perto do lago e ficou a observar a natureza à sua volta.

Dentro de alguns dias seria a festa de Halloween e ela não iria - para não variar. Tinha de pensar numa maneira de se entreter na noite em que todos estariam no Salão Nobre, demasiado ocupados e divertidos para lhe fazerem companhia. E foi quando observava concentrada as folhas avermelhadas a rebolar no chão que teve uma ideia que a ia salvar de uma noite de tédio absoluto. Tirou da sacola um pedaço de pergaminho e rabiscou rapidamente uma mensagem curta. Em passo de corrida dirigiu-se até ao corujal, só para encontrar uma Luna entretida a falar com as corujas.

"-E qual de vocês é que vou escolher? É uma mensagem muito importante sabem? É uma carta para o melhor namorado do mundo! É realmente importante!"

"-Luna?"

"-Oh! Olá Ginny! Estava a tentar escolher a coruja ideal para levar a carta ao Blaise. E tu? Vieste enviar um pedido para a tua fantasia de Halloween?"

"-É quase isso… E escolhe a coruja cor de mel. Parece-me bastante responsável." – Aconselhou enquanto atava o seu bilhete à pata de uma coruja sarapintada.

"-Sabes o que é que eu estava a pensar Ginny?"

"-Não desconfio…"

"-Que devias arranjar um namorado, com urgência."

"-Porque é que te lembraste disso agora?"

"-Porque desde que voltámos às aulas que andas sempre triste e a tua única companhia é uma caixa de bombons que aposto que está no bolso da tua capa neste instante."

"-Ok, está no meu bolso, mas isso não significa que eu precise de um namorado como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã."

"-Devias ao menos escrever um bilhete ou uma carta ao Harry. É óbvio que ele gosta de ti e toda a gente sabe que também gostas dele. Não há razões para andarem com rodeios."

"-Não sei Luna, o Harry nunca foi uma pessoa muito presente, tem sempre muito em que pensar e…"

"-E não sabes como ele é como namorado se não tentares." – Cortou – "Devias arriscar. É óptimo estar apaixonada e ser correspondida!"

"-É… talvez nem seja uma má ideia, talvez eu lhe escreva uma carta um dia destes."

"-E quando o fizeres não te esqueças de acrescentar uma pitada de pó de dixie."

_É melhor nem perguntar_ – Pensou.

"-Para dar boa sorte tontinha!" – Acrescentou vendo a cara confusa da ruiva – "E acho que tens razão, a coruja cor de mel tem mesmo um ar competente." – Concluiu atando o envelope lilás à pata da coruja cor de mel, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios – "Vamos até à tua sala comum? Deixei lá os catálogos das fantasias e ainda não enviei o pedido para a minha."

"-Já decidiste a tua fantasia?"

"-Não é óbvio?" – Ginevra abanou a cabeça – "Vou de Abóbora Dançante."

"-Realmente…"

"-Genial, não achas?" – Completou antes que a ruiva tivesse tempo de formular algo.

"-Aposto que não vais ter de te preocupar com o facto de alguém ter um disfarce igual ao teu, vai ser único."

"Foi o que eu achei. Agora vamos rápido antes que alguém leve os meus catálogos."

**. . .**

"-Que tal estou?" – Perguntou dando uma voltinha em frente à ruiva.

"-Vais fazer um sucesso na festa, com certeza." – Respondeu, tentando não arruinar a boa disposição da amiga.

"-Espero que sim. Só tenho pena que o Blaise não esteja aqui, ia ser muito mais divertido. Porque é que ainda não estás vestida?"

"-Deve ter havido um extravio no correio coruja, o meu pedido não chegou."

"-Oh! Mas assim não vais à festa."

"-Não te preocupes, também não tenho muita vontade."

"-Mas se quiseres posso emprestar-te o meu disfarce do ano passado."

"-O de garrafa de cerveja amanteigada?"

"-Sim, trouxe-o para o caso de ser preciso. Posso ir buscá-lo num instante."

"-Não te preocupes Luna, eu fico por aqui, a ler um livro ou a estudar um pouco."

"-Tens mesmo a certeza qeu não queres o disfarce?"

"-Estou bem assim. Agora desce antes que percas o melhor da festa – as entradas no Salão Nobre."

"-Tens razão, tenho de me apressar. Até mais logo Ginny."

"-Adeus Luna."

Pouco tempo depois de Luna ter saído da sala comum Ginny agarrou na sua caixa de bombons prateada e seguiu o caminho feito pela loira. Porém, em vez de se dirigir ao Salão Nobre, como todos os outros alunos, caminhou calmamente pelos corredores do primeiro andar até achar a sala que procurava – a sala de professores abandonada. Aquela sala tinha-se tornado o seu refúgio favorito desde que regressara a Hogwarts, era o local ideal para estar sozinha, para estudar em silêncio ou para simplesmente dormir uns minutos entre as aulas.

"-Estava a ver que não Weasley!"

Ela saltou com o susto, surpresa por o ver ali.

"-O que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

"-Hum, não sei, talvez _«Não eras capaz de entrar às escondidas em Hogwarts. Halloween, sala abandonada dos professores.»_."

"-Achei que não vinhas." – Disse já mais calma, sentando-se num cadeirão, de frente para ele.

"-E perder a hipótese de comer um desses bombons? Não me parece…"

"-Como é que entraste aqui afinal?"

"-Um cavalheiro nunca revela os seus segredos."

"-Conta-me!"

"-Deixa de ser curiosa Weasley e passa-me os bombons a que tenho direito. Um pela proeza em Hogsmead e outro pela proeza de hoje."

Ela atirou dois bombons na direcção de Draco, que ele apanhou com facilidade.

"-Um de bónus." – Disse antes de lhe atirar um terceiro bombom.

"-E que bónus é esse?"

"-Por evitares que morresse de tédio esta noite." – Respondeu simplesmente voltando a sua atenção para a caixinha prateada.

Deixaram-se ficar em silêncio, Draco sentado no cadeirão com as pernas por cima do braço deste e Ginevra entretida a escolher bombons.

"-Como te corre a vida Weasley?"

"-Nada de especial, aulas, trabalhos…"

"-E o Potter vai bem?"

"-Como tens tu passado?" – Perguntou mudando o rumo da conversa.

"-Já percebi que o Potter ainda não se declarou. Não te preocupes, não deve estar a faltar muito. E se ele continuar armado em heroizinho previsível é muito provável que se declare a ti durante as férias de Natal, com sorte durante uma queda de neve."

"-Perguntei como tens passado." – Insistiu, pedindo a Merlin que ele desistisse de falar sobre Harry.

"-Pelos vistos, melhor do que tu. Muito trabalho, pouco tempo para diversões."

"-Muito trabalho? Em quê? Se é que se pode saber…"

"-Por acaso não podes saber Weasley, é um segredo comercial muito bem guardado."

"-Será que me vais contar alguma coisa hoje?"

"-A curiosidade não é bonita Weasley… E além do mais vais ficar a saber quando for tempo disso."

"-E afinal sobre que assuntos podes falar?"

"-Os que te apetecer."

"-Então conta-me, como é o teu amigo Blaise?"

"-O Zabini? Porque é que queres que te fale do Zabini?"

"-Quero saber se é boa pessoa."

"-Ele é um Slytherin, é obvio que não é boa pessoa. Mas porquê o súbito interesse afinal? Se o teu plano é encantar um homem rico para casar fica sabendo que ele já não anda em Hogwarts e…"

"-Ele namora com a Luna." – Cortou, observando atentamente a expressão do loiro.

"-Com a Lovegood? Porque é que não disseste antes?"

Ela reparou na mudança de comportamento dele, a sua posição já não era relaxada, tinha-se sentado com as costas muito direitas e a face contraída.

"-Temos de acabar com isto! O Zabini não pode andar com a tua amiguinha!"

"-E porque não?"

"-Ora… ora! Porque…"

"-Se eles gostam um do outro, tu não tens nada a ver com isso! Tu não podes controlar tudo e todos à tua volta, sabias Malfoy?"

"-Neste caso é diferente."

"-Em que sentido?"

"-No sentido em que o Zabini é um puro-sangue dos Slytherin e não pode, de maneira nenhuma perder o seu tempo com pessoas como a Lovegood."

"-Sabes que provavelmente és o único que continua a dar importância às equipas de Hogwarts depois de ter saído da escola. Eles estão juntos desde o último jogo de Quidditch do ano passado e não me parece que dêem importância ao facto de terem pertencido a casas opostas."

"-Mas deviam!"

"-Diz-me uma coisa Malfoy. Se tu dás tanta importância ao facto de seres dos Slytherin, o que raio estás aqui a fazer? Um Malfoy, orgulhoso monitor chefe dos Slytherin numa sala abandonada com uma Weasley uma aluna dos Gryffindor! Isso é certamente mais chocante do que o Blaise e a Luna juntos."

"-Sabes bem que isso não tem nada a ver. Nós não somos amigos e muito menos namorados. Isto é uma parceria, caso não tenhas entendido."

"-De qualquer maneira, tens de admitir que isto é muito mais estranho do que eles os dois juntos."

"-Não me vais demover da ideia de que o Zabini e a Lovegood são anti-naturais."

"-Desde que não me obrigues a desafiar-te para te manteres neutro, podes ter as ideias que quiseres."

"-Ficas realmente irritante quando tens a mania que mandas em alguma coisa Weasley."

"-É para teres noção do que é conviver contigo. Agora come um bombom e cala-te." – Disse atirando-lhe um chocolate.

Ele sorriu, apanhando o bombom no ar, e retomou à sua posição relaxada. De novo caíram no silêncio, quebrado apenas pelas gotas grossas de chuva a baterem na vidraça da janela.

"-Já é tarde, se calhar precisas de ir…" – Comentou quebrando o silêncio.

"-Posso ficar por uma noite."

"-E vais dormir aqui?"

"-Tenho uma ideia melhor."

"-Que ideia? Oh, espera, esta é mais uma daquelas coisas que não me vais contar, não é?"

"-Só não descobres a minha ideia se ficares aí parada." – Respondeu levantando-se do cadeirão.

Ginny nunca soubera muito bem controlar a sua ansiedade e a sua curiosidade, por isso, assim que o loiro saiu pela porta da sala abandonada ela seguiu-o em passo de corrida com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"-Onde é que vamos?"

"-Calma Weasley, já não falta muito."

"-Mas isto não são as masmorras?" – Perguntou analisando o local que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar.

"-Vês como consegues ser perspicaz quando queres."

"-O que é que estamos aqui a fazer? Tu já não és aluno e eu sou dos Gryffindor. Se somos apanhados eu sou expulsa na certa."

"-Não precisas de ser tão corajosa."– Comentou sarcástico –" Não eras tu que querias cá voltar? Então aqui tens, a sala comum dos Slytherin toda só para ti."

"-Como é que pensas entrar? Não sabes a palavra passe."

"-Todas as noites de Halloween, ano após ano, a palavra passe muda em honra ao nosso fantasma."

"-Barão Sangrento é a vossa palavra passe?" – Perguntou incrédula.

Não precisou de uma resposta do loiro porque a parede que separava o corredor da sala comum dos Slytherin afastou-se cedendo-lhe a passagem.

"-Faça o favor." – Disse solenemente deixando a ruiva passar à sua frente e entrar em primeiro lugar na sala pouco iluminada.

"-Como é que podes ter a certeza que não vamos ser apanhados?" – Murmurou olhando desconfiada em volta.

"-Achas que algum Slytherin que se preze ia perder uma oportunidade como esta para fazer troça dos alunos das outras casas?"

Ela abanou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação ao que ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

"-Uma vez Slytherin sempre Slytherin."

"-É aqui que tencionas dormir?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas caminhou em direcção aos dormitórios masculinos, entrando no primeiro quarto – o dos alunos do primeiro ano.

"-Vamos ser descobertos sabes?"

"-Não te preocupes. Tu não sabes e os alunos do primeiro ano também não, mas hoje nenhum deles vai dormir na sua cama." – Disse trancando a porta atrás de si.

"-Porque não?"

"-É uma espécie de tradição da equipa. Na noite de Halloween os primeiros anos têm de se arranjar porque os quartos deles são trancados pelos alunos mais velhos."

"-Isso soa cruel."

"-Nós vemos isto como um lembrete, para impedir que se esqueçam que são apenas novatos com muito para aprender." – Respondeu deitando-se numa das camas – "São tão desconfortáveis como me lembrava." - Comentou.

Ginny riu com a situação. A cama do aluno do primeiro ano que ele ocupava era demasiado pequena fazendo com que os pés dele ficassem no ar.

"- Vais ficar em pé toda a noite?"

Ela olhou desconfiada para Draco e dele os seus olhos saltaram pelas camas do quarto. Decidiu que se deitaria na cama à direita da do loiro, a mais arrumada do dormitório. Para o espanto de Draco ela cabia perfeitamente na cama pequena do aluno do primeiro ano.

"-És realmente pequena Weasley." – Disse fazendo-a rir.

"-É uma condição que acompanha as mulheres da família. Nenhuma de nós é verdadeiramente alta."

"-O que parece ser uma vantagem em situações como esta."

Ela concordou com um abanar de cabeça. E de novo um silêncio natural se instalou. Era estranho, tudo aquilo era estranho. Não só o facto de estar deitada numa cama no dormitório dos Slytherin, mas o facto de estar ali com o Malfoy. Até a presença dele era estranha - tinha entrado no castelo de uma forma misteriosa que não quisera revelar só para corresponder a um desafio idiota e infantil que ela lhe propusera. Não havia como não achar aquela situação estranha. Também Draco se questionava sobre a situação, principalmente sobre o facto de praticamente ter implorado uma permissão especial a Severus Snape para entrar em Hogwarts apenas para satisfazer o capricho de uma Weasley.

Voltou-se para ela, para lhe perguntar algo sobre a caixa de chocolates e tudo o que encontrou foi uma rapariga ruiva adormecida. _As férias fizeram-lhe bem_ – pensou, observando-a com cuidado. Já não tinha o corpo tão franzino como se lembrava, as pernas estavam mais compridas e ela tinha ganho formas mais definidas. Os cabelos que normalmente eram um rebelde mar de ondas vermelhas, caía agora disciplinadamente sobre a almofada fofa.

Não soube quanto tempo se deixou ficar assim, quieto, a contemplar a face dela, a delimitar com os olhos cada traço fino do seu rosto, cada linha arredondada dos seus lábios cheios, cada sarda delicada abaixo das suas pestanas curvas. De súbito voltou-se ficando de costas para a ruiva, decidido a afastar os pensamentos descabidos de uma vez por todas.

"-Malfoy." – Acordou com o chamado dela, suave, acompanhado de um gentil abanão no braço.

Quando abriu os olhos tudo o que viu foi uma face preocupada e um sem fim de cabelos vermelhos bem perto dele.

"-O que foi?" – Perguntou sentando-se na cama.

Pode sentir perfeitamente o perfume suave dela, uma mistura exótica entre coco e baunilha.

"-Acho que temos problemas."

O murmúrio dela foi acompanhado por batidas na porta e risos altos.

"-Não te preocupes Weasley. "- Disse pondo-se de pé, em frente a ela – "Fecha os olhos e não te mexas."

"-Mas…"

"-Faz o que eu te digo."

Relutantemente Ginevra fechou os olhos. Sentiu-o a movimentar-se à sua frente e a murmurar algo.

"-Podes abrir." – Anunciou.

"-O que é que fizeste?"

Ele esboçou um sorriso e apontou para o espelho pendurado na parede oposta a eles. Ginevra levou a mão à boca, suprimindo um gritinho se surpresa, quando viu o seu reflexo na superfície do espelho.

"-Não foi à toa que tive nota máxima em Transfiguração."

Ginny permaneceu especada em frente ao espelho, sem palavras. O seu cabelo mudara de ruivo vivo para um loiro pálido e o seu normal uniforme fora trocado por um indecente vestido negro e umas sandálias perigosamente altas.

"-Agora segue as minhas deixas."- Disse entrelaçando o braço dela no seu – "E não fales." - Acrescentou desfazendo o feitiço que trancava a porta.

No mesmo instante um bando de primeiranistas entrou no quarto aos tropeções, encarando Draco e Ginny num misto de choque e receio.

"-Saiam do meu caminho." – Disse num tom baixo e ameaçador que fez os alunos correrem para fora do quarto, para riso geral dos alunos que ocupavam os cadeirões da Sala Comum.

"-O que aconteceu pirralhos? Viram o Barão Sangrento?" – Perguntou um dos finalistas olhando para as faces aterrorizadas dos primeiranistas.

Foi então que o rapaz reparou em Draco, à entrada do dormitório masculino.

"-Se não é o famoso Malfoy!" – Comentou levantando-se para cumprimentar o loiro.

"-******Raleigh**." – Pronunciou apertando a mão do rapaz –" Sempre a dar lições aos primeiranistas."

"-É uma forma de vida Malfoy! Mas conta-me, o que fazes aqui? E se me permites, tão bem acompanhado."

"-Apresento-te ___Miette_ Montford, futura Miette Malfoy."

"-É um prazer." – Declarou o Slytherin pegando na mão de Ginny e depositando um beijo singelo – "Creio que nunca a vi antes."

"-A Miette estudou em Beauxbatons e como podes compreender só fala francês." – Interveio Draco, impedindo que Ginevra tomasse a palavra – "Vim mostrar-lhe o castelo."

"-Mostrar-lhe o castelo, sei…" – Comentou com um tom safado.

"-Preferia que não tecesses comentários nesse tom quando te referes à minha noiva." – Disse num tom seco que intimidou Raleigh.

"-Foi um prazer reencontrar-te Malfoy." – Proferiu num tom neutro afastando-se de seguida.

Caminharam para fora da sala comum dos Slytherin, sem tornarem a ser interpelados. Quando entraram na sala de professores abandonada Ginevra encostou-se à porta a gargalhar.

"-Estás louca Weasley?"

"-Oh… meu… Merlin!" – Disse entre gargalhadas altas, que lhe tiraram rapidamente o fôlego.

"-Qual é a piada?"

"-Miette Montford, futura Miette Malfoy?!" – Disse com dificuldade agarrada ao peito – "Quem é Miette Montford?"

"-Deves perguntar isso à Sra. Narcisa Malfoy, que sempre que está descontente diz _«Se a Miette Montford estivesse no poder nada disto seria assim!»_." – Respondeu fazendo a ruiva gargalhar de novo.

"-E eu estudei em Beauxbatons, só falo francês e estou noiva de um Malfoy! Este foi o melhor disfarce de Halloween de sempre!" – Conclui fazendo Draco rir.

"-Funcionou, não funcionou?"

Caminhou até ao seu cadeirão de eleição e apanhou a caixa de bombons que lá tinha deixado.

"-Mereces um!" – Disse atirando-lhe um bombom.

"-Um bombom é tudo o que ofereces ao teu noivo?" – Perguntou indignado fazendo a ruiva gargalhar.

"-Só mais um. Já que tenho um Malfoy como noivo prefiro que não seja barrigudo e que não esteja lambuzado de chocolates."

"-Barrigudo? Eu?"

"-É possível, se continuares a comer chocolates como se fosses uma rapariga deprimida."

"-Ofendes-me a falar assim Weasley!"

"-Pensava que os Malfoys era superiores a esses comentários."

"-Tens razão. Somos superiores a comentários desdenhosos."

"-Foi o que eu achei." – Disse passando as mãos pelas pontas dos cabelos e observando-as com atenção – "Ser loira até é divertido."

"-O cabelo ruivo assenta-te melhor, afinal és uma Weasley."

"-Mas fico bem de Miette Montford Malfoy, não?" – Perguntou levantando-se e girando sobre si mesma, aproveitando para sentir o tecido leve do vestido a flutuar em torno das suas pernas.

"-Com mais classe, definitivamente."

"-Tomo isso como um elogio."

"-O primeiro e último desta aventura. São horas de voltar ao mundo real."

"-Obrigada por esta noite Draco."

"-Sempre às ordens Weasley."

"-Será que não és capaz de usar o meu primeiro nome?" – Perguntou vendo-o caminhar em direcção à porta.

"-Isso é um desafio Weasley?"

"-Se quiseres que seja."

"-Então tenho direito a mais um bombom Ginevra."

"-Barrigudo e lambuzado, não te esqueças" – Disse atirando-lhe um novo bombom.

"-Vou ter isso em mente." – Disse em tom de despedida.

Ginevra demorou a voltar à sala comum dos Gryffindor, não tinha vontade de voltar ao mundo real novamente.

"-Violetas violáceas." – Disse ao chegar ao retrato da Dama Gorda.

"-Quem és tu? E como sabes a palavra passe?"

"-Sou a Ginevra Weasley e sei a palavra passe porque sou dos Gryffindor."

"-Um Weasley de cabelo loiro. Aqui está uma novidade! Espera só até eu contar aos outros quadros" – Disse cedendo a passagem a Ginny – "Eles nem vão acreditar! Weasleys loiros! O mundo está todo trocado!"

"-Bom dia Luna." – A rapariga loira ficou confusa com o cumprimento e olhou atarantada para Ginny.

"-Estás a falar comigo?"

"-Conheces outra Luna?"

"-Não… mas também não te conheço a ti."

"-Sou eu! A Ginny!"

"-Ginny? O que é que aconteceu ao teu cabelo? E à tua roupa?"

"-Esta é a minha fantasia de Halloween." – Declarou dando uma volta em torno de si mesma.

"-Não é má… mas estás fantasiada de quê?" – Perguntou confusa.

"-Estou fantasiada de Miette Montford Malfoy."

"-Bem, uma Weasley com uma fantasia de uma Malfoy é bem mais estranho que uma Abóbora Dançante. Mas onde estiveste a noite toda, que não te vi na festa?"

"-Essa é uma longa história. Primeiro conta-me tudo sobre a festa."

**. . .**

"-Eu sabia! Eu sabia que ele te ia escrever!

"-Eu mandei-lhe uma carta primeiro."

"-De qualquer maneira, ele respondeu. Vocês vão dar tão certo!"

"-Luna, como é que sabes que não foi só boa educação?"

A loira puxou o pergaminho das mãos da amiga e leu alto.

"-_«Adoraria que passasses o Natal na Toca. Gostava de trocar mais do que palavras em papel» _e _«Sinto falta do teu bom humor e animação… sinto falta do teu sorriso…»_ Se isto é só boa educação não sei como seria uma carta de amor escrita por ele."

"-Acho que estás a delirar Luna…o Harry nunca olhou para mim de forma diferente, para ele sou só a irmãzinha do Ron, a Weasley mais nova."

"-Mas tu beijaste-o no Baile de Ano Novo e ele não te afastou. É um bom sinal!"

"-Sim… mas ele já não se deve lembrar disso."

"-Só vais saber o que ele quer se fores passar o Natal na Toca."

"-Mas e se for só mais uma desilusão?"

"-É apenas mais uma… e se não fores vais ficar a imaginar para sempre o que podia ter sido. Arrisca Ginny! Eu arrisquei e olha para mim! Tenho o melhor namorado do mundo."

"-Eu não sei… não sei mesmo o que fazer."

"-Vais e não se fala mais nisso."

"-Vou pensar… ainda tenho tempo para pensar, falta uma semana para o Natal."

"-Mas vais ter que decidir hoje, o comboio parte para King's Cross amanhã."

"-Então já decidi, vou se fores comigo. Se sofrer uma desilusão quero ter uma amiga ao meu lado."

"-Eu combinei uns encontros com o Blaise e…"

"-Não faz mal, ficas na Toca de qualquer maneira. De lá podes ir encontrar-te com o Blaise à vontade ou até convidá-lo para passar uma tarde connosco. Gostava de o conhecer."

"-A sério? Aposto que ele vai adorar conhecer-te, estou sempre a falar-lhe de ti."

"-Sim, vai ser divertido. Além do que a tua casa é mesmo ao lado, não fará muita diferença."

"-Vou acabar de fazer as minhas malas! E depois disso ainda tenho de mandar um pedido para a prenda de Natal do Blaise. Já escolheste que prenda dar ao Harry?"

"-Acho que vou ter de fazer compras de última hora no Beco."

"-Não te preocupes, eu ajudo-te a escolher um presente único para ele."

Ginny assentiu com um sorriso, recebendo a carta que a loira lhe passava.

"-Estou ansiosa por amanhã!" – Comentou feliz enquanto saía da sala comum dos Gryffindor.

Assim que a loira saiu da sala, Ginny alcançou a sua sacola e retirou de lá tudo o que precisava para escrever uma carta. Demorou-se com a carta que escreveu a Harry, cuidou para que a letra ficasse perfeita e centrada no pergaminho e escolheu com atenção especial as palavras a usar. Depois de terminar a carta para Harry pegou num pedaço de pergaminho que tinha sobrado, um tanto amachucado e escreveu à pressa, mas com um sorriso nos lábios, _«Não eras capaz de oferecer a uma Weasley um presente de Natal completamente inesperado e original, pois não?»_

**. . .**

Tinha saudades de ver a Toca pelo Natal. O jardim ficava todo coberto por grossas camadas de neve, convidativas a guerras de bolas de neve ou anjos decalcados com o corpo. A Toca em si ficava mais quente e apetecível, sempre preenchida com o doce cheiro de biscoitos ou o apetecível aroma dos assados de Molly. No Natal dos Weasleys nunca faltavam gargalhadas, presentes e principalmente confusão. Era a única altura do ano em que todos os filhos se juntavam em baixo das asas da mãe galinha, Molly Weasley, e se deixavam paparicar com mimos, doces e maravilhosos cozinhados.

Quando chegou a casa, acompanhada do pai que a fora buscar à estação 9 e ¾, foi recebida com uma chuva de bolas de neve, cortesia da mais recente invenção de Fred e George – Icy, o Boneco de Neve com vontade própria.

"-Então pequena Weasley, como tem passado o nosso último legado em Hogwarts?" – Começou Fred

"-Muitas partidas e acontecimentos suspeitos, espero." – Completou George.

"-Desculpem maninhos, mas nada de maldades para a pequena Weasley." – Respondeu despenteando os cabelos ruivos dos gémeos ao mesmo tempo – "Bill!" – Gritou correndo para o colo do seu irmão – "Que saudades apertadas!"

"-Estás mais pesada Ginny." – Comentou divertido recebendo como resposta uma palmada forte no braço – "Pronto, pronto, não se fala mais no assunto."

Ela desceu do colo do irmão e olhou em volta.

"-Onde estão os outros?"

"-De castigo, isto é, serviços Natalícios. Pendurar enfeites, ajudar com a arrumação dos presentes, preparar as loiças para o jantar de Natal, o normal."

"-Então preciso que me ajudes a escapulir para o meu quarto sem que ninguém dê por mim, não quero pendurar fadinhas nem gnomos irritados este ano…" – Murmurou ao ouvido do irmão.

"-Só se me prometeres que eu recebo a melhor prenda de Natal da família."

"-Negócio fechado." – Respondeu apertando solenemente a mão do irmão.

"-O que é que vocês dois estão a conspirar?"

"-E porque é que não nos chamaram?"

"-Vocês não vão querer saber…" – Disse seguindo Bill até à entrada da casa.

Pé ante pé subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto da ruiva.

"-Não te esqueças, a minha prenda tem de ser a melhor."

"-Não me vou esquecer."

Bill saiu do quarto deixando-a sozinha. Mal se tinha deitado na cama quando ouviu um berro no andar de baixo.

"-GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! DESCE IMEDIATAMENTE!"

Este não seria o ano em que ela se escapava de vez de fadas e gnomos de Natal.

**. . .**

"-Ginny querida, desce! Tens uma visita."

Não era propriamente a forma como esperava ser acordada na véspera de Natal, mas ao menos não tinha acordado com o Ron a gritar sobre uma toalha de banho enfeitiçada.

A visita que a esperava era aquela pela qual tinha ansiado toda a semana. Ali estava Harry, sentado na mesa da cozinha, com as mãos a envolver uma caneca de chocolate quente, pronto a brindá-la com um sorriso doce.

"-Pensei que tinhas dito que tinha uma visita."

"-E tens querida, o Harry quer falar contigo. Deviam ir lá para fora." – Disse piscando o olho a Harry – "Está um lindo dia!"

"-Vamos até lá fora Ginny?"

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça e com um sorriso simples nos lábios seguiu o rapaz até ao jardim. Sentaram-se na cadeira de baloiço do jardim, ambos envergonhados de mais para iniciar a conversa.

"-Como tens passado Ginny?" – Disse quebrando o silêncio estranho entre eles.

"-Está a ser um ano complicado, principalmente porque só tenho a Luna para me fazer companhia."

"-Não me disseste que ela vinha contigo este ano?"

"-Sim, eu julgava que sim. Mas ela quis aproveitar as férias para passar tempo com o namorado."

"-Com quem é que ela namora?"

"-É uma espécie de segredo Harry, não posso contar."

"-Tudo bem, fala-me de outras coisas então."

"-O que é que queres saber?"

"-O que achaste da minha carta, por exemplo."

"-Eu…"

"-Foi ousada de mais? Digo, achas que não devia ter ido tão longe, que entendi a mensagem de forma errada e…"

Ginny calou-o com um beijo. Um beijo suave e delicado, um beijo infantil de quem beija o seu primeiro amor pela primeira vez.

Afastou-se dela, só o suficiente para lhe contemplar a frase emoldurada por um sorriso pequeno. Passou-lhe a mão na face, acariciando-lhe a bochecha com o polegar. Lentamente a sua mão desceu parando por uns segundos para brincar com os caracóis ruivos antes de pousar suavemente na cintura dela.

Ginevra sorriu quando um floco de neve minúsculo lhe pousou no nariz, fazendo-lhe cócegas. O moreno afastou o floco de neve com um sopro delicado antes de beijar o local onde a neve fria tinha aterrado. Depois de lhe beijar o nariz os lábios dele escorregaram lentamente pela bochecha rosada da ruiva antes de se encontrarem com os lábios dela para um beijo apaixonado. Naquele beijo Ginny viu realizadas as suas fantasias de adolescente, os seus sonhos de menina em que finalmente o herói Harry Potter olhava para ela e a beijava como se ela fosse a única do mundo. Com cuidado elevou os braços e cruzou-os atrás do pescoço dele, brincando com as pontas de cabelo negro do rapaz. Quebraram o beijo, ambos sem fôlego, mantendo as testas coladas para poderem observar bem de perto e a fundo os olhos um do outro.

Sorriu para ele e foi quando ele lhe sorriu de volta que ela se lembrou de Draco.

"_-Já percebi que o Potter ainda não se declarou. Não te preocupes, não deve estar a faltar muito. E se ele continuar armado em heroizinho previsível é muito provável que se declare a ti durante as férias de Natal, com sorte durante uma queda de neve."_

Ele estava certo. Tinha estado certo todo aquele tempo. Harry era mesmo um herói previsível e Draco adivinhara-lhe os passos com a maior das facilidades.

"-O que se passa? Ficaste séria de repente."

"-Não foi nada. Lembrei-me apenas que tenho uma carta importante para escrever."

"-Espero por ti aqui?" – Perguntou quando ela se afastou.

"-Vem para dentro, pode demorar."

Ele sorriu e segurou-lhe na mão com delicadeza. Quando entraram em casa Molly sorriu-lhes radiante.

"-Volto num instante." – Anunciou subindo as escadas a correr.

Esboçou um sorriso quando, ao entrar no quarto, viu Alexis, a coruja de Draco empoleirada no parapeito da sua janela.

"-Olá Alexis." – Cumprimentou seguindo com os olhos o voo que a coruja descreveu dentro do seu quarto – "Algo para mim?"

A coruja desenhou um círculo no ar antes de pousar obedientemente sobre a secretária da ruiva, com a pata estendida. Sentou-se à secretária e abriu o envelope enquanto acariciava as penas suaves do animal.

_«Não eras capaz de passar a véspera de Natal com um Malfoy, pois não Ginevra?»_

Não havia mais palavras, nem mais cartões nem mais indicações. Só um desafio arriscado de um Malfoy. E o dia estava a correr tão bem…Porque não arriscar um pouco mais?

_«Hogsmead – no mesmo lugar»_ - Rabiscou na parte de trás do bilhete enviado por Draco.

"-Aqui tens querida." – Disse atando de novo o envelope à pata de Alexis – "Vai o mais rápido que puderes."

E com um pio sonoro, Alexis levantou voo e saiu pela janela da Toca pronta a enfrentar uma tempestade de neve.

Ginny levantou-se da cadeira num pulo, guardou no bolso da capa a caixa prateada de bombons e um embrulho pequeno com um laço verde.

"-Vou ter de sair." – Anunciou, enquanto saltava os últimos degraus da escada.

"-Mas Ginny…"

"-É importante mãe."

"-Quando voltas?" – Perguntou Harry.

"-Não esperem por mim para jantar." – Avisou beijando Harry rapidamente nos lábios.

Enrolou melhor o cachecol à volta do pescoço e aparatou para Hogsmead. A vila estava apinhada de gente, pessoas que corriam de um lado para o outro, saltando de loja em loja, carregando sacolas coloridas atafulhadas de presentes de Natal. Afastou-se na direcção oposta à multidão, afundado os seus pés na neve gelada até alcançar o pequeno banco de pedra junto à Cabana dos Gritos.

"-Comecei a pensar que estavas demasiado entretida com o Potter para vires."

"-Bom dia Draco."

"-Como vai o teu herói Ginevra? Foi hoje que se tornou menos idiota e te beijou?"

"-Foi para isso que me chamaste?" – Perguntou levemente irritada.

"-Não… mas tens um sorriso tão idiota nessa cara que não pude deixar de comentar."

Ela estava a sorrir? Desde quando é que sorria sem dar conta?

"-Sim, o Harry declarou-se, tal como tinhas previsto."

"-Como eu disse, heroizinho previsível."

"-Se não me chamaste para falar do Harry, para que em chamaste então?"

".Trouxe o teu presente. Um presente incrivelmente imprevisível e original que merece só por si dois bombons como prémio."

"-E posso abri-lo agora?"

"-Que curiosa Ginevra! Isso não é bom para ti nem…"

"-Bonito, sim eu sei. Mas eu sou curiosa e tu nãos estás a ajudar."

"-Acho melhor que te sentes. É realmente um presente fantástico. E fecha os olhos por favor."

Ela sentou-se no banco de pedra fria e relutantemente fechou os olhos.

"-Estica as mãos, com as palmas viradas para cima." – Pediu.

Assim que o fez sentiu um objecto ligeiramente pesado a ser depositado nas mãos.

"-Podes abrir."

Obedeceu de imediato, observando a caixa branca que ele lhe tinha depositado nas mãos. Não era muito grande, dois, no máximo três palmos, quadrada e com uma bonita fita vermelha a toda a volta.

"-Tira a fita." – Aconselhou.

Ela assim o fez e quando a fita de veludo vermelho caiu sobre os seus joelhos ela conseguiu ler umas letras delicadas no topo da caixa.

"- «La_ Gelée Blanche»."_ – Leu alto passando os dedos sobre as letras em relevo e os motivos florais que as emolduravam.

Abriu a tampa da caixa encontrando uma fina camada de papel branco, com as mesmas palavras e os mesmos motivos florais. Em baixo destas podia ler-se, escrito com o mesmo tipo de letra, a palavra _«GinGin's»_.

Ela sorriu, um pouco confusa. Ainda não tinha percebido bem o que era tudo aquilo. E foi então, que ao desviar a folha de papel branco, entendeu de que se tratava o presente. Alinhados dentro da caixa estavam duas filas de três bombons. Eram pequenos corações de chocolate branco, sarapintados com inúmeras pintinhas vermelhas.

"-Prova." – Sugeriu.

Com pena pegou num bombom e levou-o à boca com cuidado. Assim que os seus dentes trincaram o pequeno coração, a fina camada de chocolate branco quebrou-se libertando na boca da ruiva uma explosão de sabor. Cerejas frescas e calda de chocolate branco fizeram o seu corpo disparar e aquecer, um calor reconfortante que só o chocolate pode proporcionar. Abriu os olhos lentamente, sem se lembrar em que ponto os fechara.

"-Que tal?" – Perguntou ansioso por uma resposta.

"-É o melhor chocolate que alguma vez provei."

Ele suspirou, um suspiro de alívio e uma ponta de felicidade, e tomou o lugar ao lado dela no banco de pedra.

"-Onde é que se vendem estes bombons? Nunca tinha visto esta marca antes."

"-Isso é porque essa marca não existia antes de um certo Malfoy barrigudo e lambuzado de chocolate a criar." – Disse fazendo a ruiva rir.

"-O Grande Malfoy tem agora um segredo a menos." – Comentou divertida – "Obrigada Draco, foi o melhor presente de Natal de sempre." – Debruçou-se sobre ele e depositou-lhe um beijo na face.

Draco afastou-se um pouco, surpreendido com o súbito contacto físico.

"-O que é que foi?"

"-Sem demonstrações de afecto em público por favor." – Disse num tom que beirava o aborrecimento.

"-Somos adultos, qual é o problema disso?"

"-Parceria, não amizade, lembras-te?"

"-Isso é só porque tu não…"

"-Não faças isso Ginevra." – Avisou.

"-…porque tu não eras capaz de ser meu amigo. Afinal tu não és capaz de ser amigo de ninguém."

"-Eu sou apenas muito selecto nas amizades que faço."

"-Então nomeia cinco dos teus amigos."

"-Obviamente o Zabini, a Parkinson, …"

"-E?"

"-Ok, sou extremamente selecto nas amizades que faço."

"-Mas a partir de agora vais esforçar-te por deixar de ser. Precisas de amigos, precisas de alguém que te faça sorrir mais vezes."

"-Agora estás a exagerar Ginevra."

"-Vais ver que vais gostar de ter amigos para variar. Há uma série de coisas que podes fazer com eles, sabes?"

"-Como desafiá-los e roubar-lhes chocolates?"

"-É um exemplo." – Concordou com um sorriso – "Também podes trocar presentes com os amigos. Eu trouxe um presente de Natal para ti."

"-Porquê? Eu não te desafiei."

"-Não e a isso chama-se amizade." – Disse tirando do bolso da capa um pequeno embrulho com um laço verde – "Espero que gostes."

Dentro do pequeno embrulho Draco encontrou um delicado prendedor de gravatas. Era simples, prateado e com umas letras minúsculas gravadas na parte de trás.

"-_«Não eras capaz de…»_. Original." – Comentou brindando-a com um sorriso verdadeiro.

_Definitivamente_ – pensou – _ele devia sorrir mais_.

"-Não tens de voltar para o teu herói agora?"

"-Hoje sou eu quem decide quando ir embora, e ainda é cedo."

"-Quer dizer que o teu herói vai ter de esperar."

"-Hoje sim…Afinal alguém duvidou que eu conseguisse passar a véspera de Natal com um Malfoy e aqui estou eu, a provar a esse certo alguém que estava errado."

Durante muito tempo conversaram sobre amenidades, sobre a nova vida de Draco como dono de uma empresa de chocolates, sobre o rotineiro dia-a-dia de Ginny em Hogwarts, sobre a grande família Weasley, sobre Luna e Blaise e sobre o Natal.

"-Mas isso significa que nunca celebram o Natal!" – Comentou chocada.

"-Não é o não celebrar, apenas o fazemos de forma mais discreta. Esta noite, depois de me despedir de ti, vou jantar com a minha mãe. Vamos passar o serão na sala de estar, ao lado da lareira, e antes de nos deitarmos trocamos presentes. Amanhã de manhã tomamos o pequeno-almoço juntos e depois disso a minha mãe sai para um qualquer Baile de Natal de uma das suas amigas."

"-Isso é o teu Natal? Lá em casa o Natal é o maior evento do ano e o mais confuso também. "

"-Não é de admirar Ginevra, vocês devem ser uns cem!"

"-Que exagerado! Somos sete irmãos, os meus pais, as namoradas dos rapazes, o Harry e por vezes a Luna. Não é assim tanta gente!" – Ele olhou para ela com um ar estranho – "Ok, talvez sejamos muitos. Mas há sempre espaço que chegue e nunca ninguém deixa de se divertir por isso."

"-E é isso que te espera agora."

"-Sim, é um Natal confuso e atafulhado que me espera. Obrigada Draco, pela tarde, pelo presente, por tudo." – Agradeceu dando-lhe um beijo na face.

Desta vez ele não se afastou, nem lhe mostrou uma expressão aborrecida. Apenas respondeu com um beijo suave na bochecha dela.

"-De nada Ginevra."

**. . .**

A sua vida tinha vidado completamente do avesso. Pela positiva, mas virada do avesso. Namorar com Harry fazia diferença, quer ela quisesse ou não. A verdade é que as coisas funcionavam muito melhor quando se era a namorada do famoso Harry Potter – excepto nas aulas de Snape.

"-Bom dia Ginny." – Cumprimentou uma rapariga com longos cabelos pretos.

Tinha-se tornado comum ser cumprimentada por pessoas com as quais nunca tinha falado antes. Suspeitava que isso se devia a uma matéria não muito discreta publicada na Teen Witch meses antes, pouco depois do Ano Novo.

"-Ginny, espera por mim."

Era Luna que lhe acenava com dificuldade, carregada cm uma dezena de livros velhos e gastos.

"-Já tenho os livros todos que precisamos!"

"-Precisamos?" – Perguntou confusa.

"-Sim precisamos, agora anda."

"-Mas onde é que vamos?"

"-Para aquela sala onde gostas de te esconder."

"-Porque é que vamos para lá?"

"-É uma surpresa!" – Disse, finalizando a frase com um gritinho excitado.

Não entendeu o que se passava, mas isso não era incomum quando se era amiga de Luna. A loira gostava de falar de coisas estranhas e continuar em voz alta diálogos que tinha apenas na sua cabeça. Talvez este fosse apenas mais um desses diálogos interiores.

"-Vai entrando na sala, eu preciso de ir buscar uma coisa."

"-Queres que te guarde os livros?"

"-Não obrigada! Já volto. Diverte-te!" – Disse com um sorriso afastando-se alegremente apesar do peso dos livros que carregava.

Ginny deu ombros e entrou na sala. O espaço estava mais escuro que o natural, a luz do sol barrada por uma cortina grossa na qual nunca tinha reparado.

"-Quem está aí?" – Perguntou receosa.

Ao longo dos anos aprendeu a não confiar nas _surpresas_ da Luna. Certa vez Luna interpelou-a quando caminhava para a biblioteca, insistindo que Ginny precisava de a seguir. Quando chegaram ao local que Luna falava, vinte minutos de caminhada pela Floresta Negra adentro, Ginny deparou-se com uma das criaturas mais horripilantes que alguma vez vira. Claro que a criatura estranhíssima era a ideia de surpresa de Luna.

"-Quem está aí?" – Perguntou de novo.

Tinha a certeza que não estava sozinha na sala. Ouvira um dos cadeirões estalar quando entrara na sala e o som voltara a repetir-se. Tinha agora duas hipóteses, sair da sala e evitar a surpresa da Luna ou ficar no mesmo lugar e esperar por uma resposta vinda do escuro.

Foi então que uma ideia a atingiu. Só podia ser uma pessoa escondida por detrás das sombras, a única pessoa que conhecia aquela sala tão bem como ela e a única pessoa estranha e improvável o suficiente para a Luna considerar a sua presença uma visita.

_Também sei jogar este jogo Draco_ – Pensou divertida.

"-Começava a sentir a tua falta." – Comentou casualmente, apalpando no escuro até encontrar um cadeirão para se sentar – "Nunca mais me viste visitar, achei que te tinhas esquecido de mim…"

Sem resposta. Podia continuar a falar ou esperar uma resposta. Ou podia ainda tornar-se impaciente e correr as cortinas para descobrir finalmente o que se passava ali. Ia tentar de novo, chamar pelo nome dele talvez. Estava prestes a fazê-lo quando…

De repente dezenas de pequenas velas se acenderam, iluminado toda a sala. Via rosa vermelhas e brancas espalhadas por toda a parte e lá estava ele.

Harry Potter sentado num cadeirão?!

Não era exactamente o que estava à espera.

"-Surpreendida?" – Perguntou vendo a ruiva a olhar para ele espantada.

Ainda não tinha processado tudo como devia ser. Havia velas, rosas e o Harry. Onde estava o Draco afinal? Piscou os olhos repetidamente, como se estivesse saído de um transe. Compreendia finalmente! Draco não estava ali, nunca estivera.

_Obrigada Merlim! Obrigada por me impedires de dizer o nome dele alto!_ – Agradeceu mentalmente.

Harry, ainda sentado, continuava a sorrir, ignorando por completo os pensamentos da namorada.

"-Como é que entraste aqui?" – Perguntou por fim.

"-Pediu um ou dois favores para poder ver a minha maravilhosa namorada."

Ele ergueu-se e caminhou até ela, abraçando-a pela cintura.

"-Estavas com saudades minhas?" – Ela respondeu com um sorriso encostando a sua testa à dele – "Desculpa a falta de bilhetinhos e cartas, mas foi uma semana complicada."

Ela bateu-se mentalmente por ter falado alto quando entrou na sala. Tivesse ela mencionado os desafios ou os chocolates, Harry teria percebido que não era ele quem Ginny esperava encontrar ali.

"-Como foi a tua semana?" – Perguntou entre beijos delicados.

"-Longa."

"-Está quase a acabar. Daqui a um mês estás formada!"

"-Vai ser óptimo. Mal posso esperar para sair daqui e passar mais tempo contigo." - Disse beijando-o.

Estava feliz, ele deixava-a feliz. O jeito simples e carinhoso dele, a forma como a beijava com calma, as suas mãos suaves a tocarem-lhe a face e o corpo e os sussurros de declarações de amor no seu ouvido. Tudo isso a deixava muito mais feliz do que alguma vez sonhara ser.

"-Que saudades, minha ruiva…"

"-Esta foi a melhor surpresa de sempre!" – Disse, ainda aninhada nos braços dele.

"-Eu sei que ainda é muito cedo e que somos muito novos mas…"

"-De que é que estás a falar?" – Cortou confusa.

"-Ginny, eu preciso de saber…eu tenho de saber, de ter a certeza."

"-Ter a certeza de quê Harry? O que é que se passa? Está tudo bem?"

"-Está tudo bem Ginny, eu só queria saber… queria pedir…"

"-Sim?"

"-Casas comigo?" – Perguntou nervoso procurando algo freneticamente nos bolsos.

"-Eu…"

"-Casas comigo?" – Repetiu, num tom mais seguro, a voz a sair-lhe calma e controlada, enquanto fazia deslizar um simples anel de brilhantes no dedo anelar da ruiva.

Ela beijou-o com paixão, apertando os seus braços em torno do pescoço dele com toda a sua força.

"-Sim…sim…sim…" – Murmurou entre beijos.

Era loucura, sabia que era uma loucura sem fim, mas não se conseguia impedir de aceitar uma e outra vez o pedido precipitado dele.

As pernas de Ginny envolviam a cintura do moreno com força, com a mesma força que as suas mãos o puxavam para os beijos sucessivos. Harry cambaleou um pouco para trás, afastando a sua mão direita do corpo da ruiva por apenas uns segundos, o suficiente para trancar a porta com um feitiço e fazer a sua pior demonstração de Transfiguração.

"-Ainda bem que a professora McGonagall não está aqui para ver isso…" – Disse com um sorriso apontando para uma cama velha e estranhamente torta que substituíra dois cadeirões.

Ela riu deixando-se escorregar do colo de Harry quando ele se inclinou para a cama. Beijou-o de novo, não se permitindo tempo suficiente para respirar. Queria senti-lo perto, sentir o seu toque quente, os seus murmúrios desconexos, os seus beijos apaixonados e o seu perfume forte. Queria tê-lo, finalmente.

Os lábios deles mal se descolavam, presos num beijo fervoroso. Murmurou algo em protesto ao sentir os lábios dele a deixarem os seus e a dirigirem-se para o seu pescoço, distribuindo pequenos beijos e leves mordidas. Enquanto uma das suas mãos acariciava o cabelo dela a outra adentrava pela camisa tacteando as costas da rapariga. Quase como reflexo, ao sentir as mãos quentes do rapaz no seu corpo, dirigiu as suas à base do pólo que ele vestia puxando por ele de forma a deixá-lo só de camisa. Harry ajudou-a nesta tarefa, também ele queria passar o menos tempo possível afastado dela.

Os lábios deles voltaram a encontrar-se num beijo mais fervoroso que o anterior, um duelo incansável entre lábios e línguas. As carícias aumentavam de intensidade, evoluindo de toques suaves e lentos para um tactear frenético e apaixonado. Uma das mãos dele repousava sobre a coxa dela enquanto a outra abria calmamente os botões da camisa que ela vestia. Tremeu ao sentir a sua pele em contacto com o ar frio, Harry tinha acabado de abrir todos os botões da camisa que vestia expondo a sua pele clara. A pressão dele sobre o seu corpo, o trilho de beijos que ele deixava ao longo do seu pescoço e ombros estavam a deixa-la doida.

Incapaz de aguentar a espera por muito tempo ergueu os braços passou-os em torno do pescoço dele, trazendo-o para si. Os beijos dele desceram para o pescoço alvo da rapariga, depois para o colo e de seguida para o ventre. Ela, impaciente, puxou-o pela gola da camisa e desabotoou todos os botões apressada, expondo ao frio da sala e à luz ténue das velas o torso bem definido de Harry.

Sentou-se alcançando assim os lábios dele e beijou-o de forma apaixonada. Estavam de novo deitados, agora com as posições invertidas, ele estava deitado sobre o colchão mole, já sem camisa, enquanto ela estava sentada sobre os quadris dele, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Inclinou-se sobre ele para o beijar e surpreendeu-se quando ele rodou sobre ela voltando a deita-la no colchão. Sentiu as mãos dele a percorrer o seu corpo e desejou-o mais do que nunca.

Desfez-se da camisa da ruiva encaminhando depois as suas mãos para o zipper da saia dela.

"-Não…" - Sussurrou fazendo Harry parar de imediato.

Ao ouvi-la parou no mesmo instante. Não queria afastá-la por ser demasiado impaciente, queria que aquele fosse o momento perfeito. Sorriu ao vê-la, ao contrário do que esperava, atirar os sapatos para longe e livrar-se da saia ela própria.

"-Vais ficar assim para sempre?" – Perguntou ela fixando o moreno que a encarava.

Ele sorriu-lhe e seguiu os movimentos da ruiva, atirando para longe tanto os sapatos como as calças escuras que vestia. Deitou-se de novo sobre ela cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu, os corpos mais próximos do que nunca.

"-E agora ruiva?" – Sussurrou ele.

Sentiu as mãos dele a deslizarem suavemente pelas suas costas e no instante seguinte o seu soutien era atirado para longe.

"-E agora ruiva?" – Ouviu-o perguntar de novo.

Mas não respondeu, estava por demais concentrada na prazerosa sensação que os beijos dele lhe causavam. Tremia com cada beijo que ele depositava sobre o seu corpo, desde o pescoço até às coxas. Não foram necessárias palavras para perceber que Ginny estava tão ansiosa quanto ele. Ela transmitia-o nos seus beijos, nos seus toques e nos seus gemidos quase imperceptíveis.

Sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, num beijo suave, e as mãos dele a encaminharem-se para a sua cintura. Mal tinha terminado o que estava a fazer quando sentiu as mãos tremulas da ruiva sobre os seus boxers. Ajudou-a na tarefa e colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela fazendo-a relaxar no colchão fofo.

As mãos dele deslizaram ao longo do corpo dela, parando no interior das suas coxas. Afastou-as delicadamente e encaixou o seu corpo no dela, de forma calma. Nem por um instante os seus olhos se afastaram do dela, nem por um instante os seus lábios estiveram longe dos dela.

E quando os seus corpos desabaram de prazer, colados um ao outro, os seus lábios mantiveram-se juntos, também eles colados, separando-se por breves fracções de segundos apenas para deixar passar as doces declarações de amor que trocavam ternamente.

Acariciava levemente a mão dela, pousada no seu peito, tocando de quando em quando a aliança fina que lhe tinha oferecido minutos antes.

"-Não é estranho?" – Perguntou aninhando-se mais contra o peito dele.

"-O quê Ginny?"

"-Isto, nós…"

"-Não estás feliz, é isso?"

"-Claro que estou, mas foi tudo tão inesperado."

"-Podemos avançar com mais calma, não temos de casar amanhã." – Assegurou-lhe.

A sua mão vagueava pelos cabelos ruivos dela, acariciando-os com delicadeza. Amava-a, tinha certeza disso, e agora que a tinha nos seus braços tinha mais medo de a perder que nunca.

"-Eu sei…mas não deixa de ser inesperado. Num momento pensava que nunca poderíamos ficar juntos e quando me dou conta do que se passa à minha volta reparo que toda a gente que eu não conhecia me fala porque sou namorada e estou prestes a casar com o famoso Harry Potter."

"-E isso deixa-te infeliz?"

"-Estar contigo foi tudo o que eu sempre quis, desde que te vi pela primeira vez."

"-Gostava de ter percebido o que sentia por ti antes, muito antes." – Disse beijando-lhe a testa.

"-Temos um mundo pela frente…" – Murmurou esticando-se para alcançar os lábios do moreno.

"-O nosso mundo vai ter de fazer uma pausa por agora…"

"-O que queres dizer com isso?"

"-Vou ter de ir."

"-Tão depressa?"

"-Não me deixam ficar depois da hora de almoço."

"-Ao menos almoças comigo?"

Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso, depois para ela e de novo para o relógio.

"-Tenho apenas uns minutos." – Respondeu beijando-a.

Foi com relutância que se afastou dele e permitiu que ele se vestisse.

"-Não é justo! Não devias ter de ir embora já."

"-Não te preocupes, não vamos ficar muito tempo afastados."

"-A minha formatura é só daqui a um mês!"

"-Hei-de arranjar maneira de te raptar por umas horas antes disso, ok?"

"-Promete?" – Pediu enquanto apertava os últimos botões da camisa dele.

"-Prometo."

"-Óptimo, porque eu não aguento um mês sem ti." – Concluiu puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa para um beijo profundo.

"-Tenho de ir." – Murmurou afastando-se dela, contrariado.

"-Espera…" – Pediu, puxando-o para outro beijo.

"-Tenho de ir…" – Murmurou descontente, beijando-a levemente antes de se afastar definitivamente dela.

"-Adeus Harry."

"-Adeus ruiva…"

Ficou na sala mesmo depois de Harry ter saído. Deixou-se cair na cama, perdida nos perfumes da sala, o aroma das velas, das rosas e do perfume de Harry. Quando decidiu que era tempo de partir apagou todas as memórias daquela manhã com um feitiço que devolveu à sala abandonada os seus cadeirões velhos e poeirentos e a escuridão fria do costume. Saiu da sala, caminhando e paços largos e dirigiu-se à sala comum com a estranha sensação de que tinha algo para fazer.

"-Que tal a surpresa?" – Perguntou Luna, surgindo do nada e assustando a ruiva.

Ginny respondeu erguendo a mão onde, horas antes, Harry tinha depositado um anel simples de brilhantes.

"-Com mil abóboras dançantes! É lindo!"

"-Não é o anel de noivado mais maravilhoso que alguma vez viste?"

"-De noivado?"

"-Sim!" – Disse excitada – "Vou casar com o Harry!"

"-Ele pediu-te em casamento?"

"-Numa sala coberta com velas perfumadas e rosas!"

"-Que romântico!"

"-Parece um sonho!" – Comentou com um suspiro – "É tudo o que eu sempre sonhei!"

"-Eu sabia! Eu sabia que vocês iam dar certo! Estava escrito nas estrelas sabes?"

"-Preciso de contar aos meus pais!"

**. . . END OF PART TWO . . .**

* * *

**N/A: **De volta e com um enorme sorriso na cara!  
Amei as reviews que recebi! Deixaram-me tão animada e fizeram-me recordar aquela boa sensação de escrever e "fazer-me" ler que já tinha esquecido há tanto tempo!

Bem… não quero ocupar muito do vosso tempo, porque estes capítulos longos já ocupam tempo o suficiente.

Quero mandar beijos para todos, especialmente para os que tão amavelmente deram um pouquinho do seu tempo para deixar uma review: **Katie Christensen**, **Helena Malfoy, Ara Potter, Fioccos, Jamelia Millian, Srtas. Weasel**

Para que se animem e para que a curiosidade saltite dentro de vocês, aqui vai uma pequena preview da gigante **PART THREE**.

_"-Acho melhor ires abrir Gin-Gin."_

_"-Mas esta é a casa do Blaise Luna, pode ser algo para ele e devias ser tu a abrir a porta."_

_"-Confia em mim, esta é para ti."_

_Ginny caminhou até à porta, desconfiada, esforçando-se para não prestar atenção aos risos divertidos das mulheres sentadas na sala. Assim que abriu a porta dois homens entraram na casa, com enormes sorrisos estampados nas caras douradas pelo sol._

"_-Boa noite senhoras!" – Cumprimentou o mais alto, com uma voz grossa e melodiosa._

_Ginny estranhou os dois homens, completos estranhos, um deles vestido de jogador de Quidditch dos Montrose Magpies e o outro de…_

"…_medibruxo?" – Murmurou para si própria – "Luna, o que é que se passa aqui?"_

"_-É a tua surpresa tonta!"_

_A ruiva olhou confusa para a loira e depois para os dois homens._

"_-Então esta é que é a futura noiva." – Disse o que estava vestido de medibruxo – "Senta-te e relaxa querida." – Aconselhou guiando-a pela mão até ao sofá mais próximo –"A diversão vai começar."_

_Uma música estranha e ritmada começou a tocar fazendo os dois homens movimentarem-se numa espécie de coreografia._

"_-Luna!" – Chamou meio atrapalhada sentido o estranho vestido de medibruxo a aproximar-se de si mais do que o permitido pelos bons costumes._

_Mas aparentemente Luna não achava nada estranho o facto de dois completos estranhos estarem a dançar e a tirar as roupas no meio da sala do seu noivo. Nem a Luna nem as outras. Além dela só Hermione se encontrava um tanto embaraçada, tentando a todo o custo desviar o olhar dos abdominais expostos e bem definidos do dançarino vestido de jogador de Quidditch._

**Boas Leituras** e **Boas Reviews**! Beijos a todos!

**Kika Felton87**

**4/10/08**


	3. PART THREE

**+ - + - +**

**Não eras capaz de…**

**. . . PART THREE . . .**

Estava ansiosa por encontrar Draco. Era a última visita a Hogsmead antes da sua formatura e esperava poder distrair-se da escola passando a tarde com ele. Estava sentada no banco de pedra, ao lado da Cabana dos Gritos, naquele que se tornara o ponto de encontro secreto dos dois.

"-Boa tarde Ginevra." – Cumprimentou fazendo-a saltar de susto.

"-Que susto Draco!"

Por mais que estivesse à espera dele, Draco conseguia sempre arranjar uma maneira de se esgueirar e aparecer de repente, assustando-a.

"-É para ti." – Disse, passando-lhe uma caixa branca com um laço vermelho.

"-Obrigada Draco, mas não era necessário." – Agradeceu verificando a caixa. Eram _GinGin's_, os bombons que ele havia criado para ela.

"-O que é que o Potter te fez desta vez?" – Perguntou após observar a face da ruiva durante uns instantes.

"-O que queres dizer com isso?"

"-Estás com aquele sorriso idiota outra vez Ginevra. De certo que o Potter tem algo a ver com isso. Tenho ou não razão?"

"-Tens." – Admitiu erguendo a mão.

"-Isso é o que eu penso que é?"

"-E o que pensas que é?" – Perguntou agitando a mão em frente aos olhos dele.

"-Possivelmente o anel de noivado mais feio que alguma vez vi."

"-Não é feio!"

"-Desculpa, esqueci-me que eras uma Weasley e ele um Potter." – Comentou desinteressado.

Ela levantou-se irritada e atirou-lhe a caixa de bombons.

"-Uma boa tarde Malfoy." – Cuspiu as palavras irritada, afastando-se dele.

Draco ficou parado uns segundos, com a caixa de bombons ainda nas mãos, a ver a ruiva afastar-se.

"-Ginevra, espera!"

Deixou a caixa de bombons caída no banco e correu até ela, pegando-lhe no braço.

"-Espera por favor." – Pediu de novo fazendo-a parar.

"-Para quê? Para teres mais tempo para me insultar?"

"-Não era aquilo que queria dizer."

"-Pelos visto era!"

"-O que eu quero dizer é que…olha, se queres ficar com o Potter tudo bem. Bom para ti, bom para vocês… que tenham uma ninhada de criancinhas irritantes e metidas a herói!"

"-Qual é que é o teu problema com o Harry?"

Ele gargalhou alto, uma gargalhada sarcástica e fria.

"-Não vejo qual é a piada."

"-Ele é o Potter, o que é que achas que eu tenho contra ele?"

"-Uma rivalidade infantil e sem sentido que nem tu nem ele sabem como começou."

"-Não é infantil nem sem sentido! O Potter é desprezível!"

"-Mas agora é meu noivo! O mínimo que podias fazer era absteres-te dos comentários."

"-Não me podes pedir o impossível Ginevra. Eu desprezo o Potter e nem tu podes mudar isso."

"-Eu não estou a dizer que passes a ser o melhor amigo dele! Mas para seres meu amigo vais ter de te abster dos comentários maldosos sobre ele."

"-Ginevra…"

"-Ou será que não eras capaz?" – Acrescentou.

"-Odeio quando fazes isso!" – Comentou um tanto irritado.

"-Isso é um sim?"

"-É Ginevra, é um sim."

"-Obrigada Draco." – Agradeceu colocando-se em pontas dos pés para lhe beijar a face.

"-Não devias ter feito isso…" – Disse num tom sombrio.

"-Pensava que já tínhamos ultrapassado o teu complexo de demonstrações de afecto em público."

"-Este é um complexo diferente." – Respondeu apontando vagamente para um ponto à sua frente.

Ginny seguiu com os olhos o gesto dele, só para encontrar Harry a caminhar na sua direcção com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

"-O que se passa aqui Ginny?" – Perguntou num tom baixo nunca desviando os olhos de Draco.

"-O que é que estás a fazer aqui?"

"-Não tentes desviar a conversa, diz-me o que se passa aqui." – Exigiu olhando para ela por fim.

"-Não se passa nada." – Respondeu calmamente.

"-Nada? E suponho que beijares um Malfoy na cara seja natural."

"-Sim, é perfeitamente natural."

Draco mantinha a sua postura, braços cruzados à frente do peito, um olhar fulminante e um sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

"-Como é que uma Weasley a beijar um Malfoy na cara é natural?"

"-Draco, se nos dás um instante." – Disse pegando na mão de Harry e afastando-o uns metros.

"-Desde quando é que tratas o Malfoy por tu? Desde quando é que andas a passear com ele em Hogsmead e a beijá-lo na cara?"

Harry parecida desesperado. A sua face estava vermelha e ele gesticulava freneticamente enquanto falava.

"-Desde o ano passado, mais precisamente, desde o Natal passado."

"-E como é que eu nunca soube disso? E porque é que começaste a dar-te com ele afinal?"

"-Não interessa o que aconteceu entre nós nem como aconteceu. Eu e o Draco somos amigos e isto antecede o nosso noivado e o nosso namoro."

"-E porque é que nunca me contaste?"

"-Porque era um segredo meu. Nunca ninguém soube nem precisava de saber."

"-Mas ele é um Malfoy!"- Disse exasperado "-É o meu pior inimigo!"

"-Não tens de gostar dele, não te peço isso mas não vou permitir que te intrometas na nossa amizade."

"-Como é que podes dizer isso? Como é que podes ser amiga dele sabendo quem ele é, sabendo o que ele representa para mim?"

"-Ele também te odeia, também te despreza. No entanto isso não tem nada a ver comigo."

"-Vais continuar a vê-lo?"

"-Já te disse Harry, não vou deixar que te intrometas nisto. Não te diz respeito."

"-Mas…"

"-Eu amo-te, sempre te amei. O Draco não tem nada a ver com isso."

"-Ginny, ele odeia toda a tua família, como podes ter a certeza que isto não é uma armadilha?"

"-Vais ter de confiar em mim Harry."

"-Eu confio em ti. Em quem eu não confio é no Malfoy. Ele é uma cobra viscosa e engenhosa e…"

"-Chega Harry. Não vou discutir mais este assunto contigo. Agora vou voltar para perto do Draco e…"

"-Tu vais continuar a andar por aí com ele mesmo eu estando aqui?"

"-Sim, não entendeste o que disse?"

"-Mas eu estou aqui. Vim para te vez, para te surpreender."

"-Desculpa Harry, mas eu combinei que passava o dia com o Draco e é isso que vou fazer."

"-Eu não acredito Ginny…"

"-Eu amo-te." – Murmurou juntando a sua testa com a dele – "Não te esqueças disso nunca."

"-Eu também te amo." – Replicou beijando-a de forma possessiva e mais demorada que o natural – "Tem cuidado." – Pediu quando ela se afastou.

"-Não te preocupes, sei o que estou a fazer."

"-Espero que saibas…" – Murmurou puxando-a para um novo beijo.

"-Tenho de ir. Vemo-nos no baile de formatura."

Ele assentiu com um pequeno sorriso vendo-a afastar-se. O sorriso desapareceu quando Draco, propositadamente, passou o braço por cima dos ombros da ruiva.

"-Não o provoques Draco." – Pediu.

"-O Potter não morre se o provocar só um bocadinho." – Respondeu com um sorriso convencido caminhando agarrado a ela.

"-Pede a Merlin para que ele se controle. Não ias ficar bonito com o nariz partido."

"-E quem é o Potter para me partir o que quer que seja?"

"-Não te esqueças dos meus irmãos." – Lembrou – "Eles vão ficar a saber bem depressa." – Disse libertando-se do abraço dele.

"-Se forem todos como o cabeça de fósforo amigo do Potter não vai haver problema…"

"-Tu não sabes do que os homens Weasley são capazes."

"-Não viemos aqui para falar dos teus irmãos pois não?"

"-Não… Viemos para comprar o vestido para a minha formatura."

"-E que tal irmos primeiro à Doces e Duques e eu te comprar uma caixa enorme de guloseimas, como oferta de paz."

"-Soa-me muito bem." – Disse com um sorriso.

"-Ginevra…"

"-Sim?"

"-O anel não é assim tão feio." – Concluiu fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

**. . .**

Andava ansiosa, de um lado para o outro da sala, sem saber o que fazer. Tinha acabado de enviar um bilhete a Draco, lembrando-o do último desafio que lhe fizera: «_Não eras capaz de assistir à minha formatura, pois não?»_

Agora o nervosismo acumulava-se no seu corpo e não a deixava ficar quieta. Queria Draco presente, queria-o ao seu lado num dos momentos mais importantes da sua vida. Mas receava o que pudesse acontecer. Harry já sabia de tudo, era certo, mas não estava convencida que os seus irmãos e os seus pais não aceitariam de tão bom grado a ideia de um Malfoy conviver com o membro mais novo da família.

Também Luna contribuía para o seu estado de nervosismo e ansiedade. Tinham combinado de se prepararem juntas para a cerimónia de formatura e esperarem em conjunto pelas respectivas famílias. Mas Luna estava atrasada, atrasada demais.

Sentou-se numa das poltronas da sala comum só para tornar a levantar-se segundos depois. Três alunas do primeiro ano entraram pelo retrato da Dama Gorda, falando e gargalhando alto, irritando ainda mais a ruiva.

Tinha decidido finalmente sair da sala comum e procurar Luna quando um barulho estranho a chamou à atenção. Uma coruja bicava insistentemente no grande vidro da janela da sala comum dos Gryffindor. A coruja que teimava entrar era a de Draco, Alexis.

"-Calma Alexis…" – Disse suavemente deixando a coruja entrar.

O animal sarapintado deu duas voltas no ar antes de pousar no ombro da ruiva após um voo picado.

"-Mais um bilhete para mim."

Draco apenas avisava que estaria em breve na sala abandonada, pronto a cumprir a sua parte do desafio. Sorriu aliviada - com a chegada de Draco poder-se-ia distrair e afastar o nervosismo e a ansiedade por momentos. De um momento para o outro as gargalhadas e as frases altas das alunas do primeiro ano deixaram de ser tão irritantes.

Saiu da sala comum com um sorriso nos lábios dirigindo-se calmamente para a antiga sala de professores. Assustou-se, porque quando entrou na sala Draco já lá estava.

"-Pensei que tinhas dito no bilhete que ainda demoravas."

"-E perder a hipótese de te assustar de novo?"

"-Pensei que não viesses, sabes?"

"-Alguma vez deixei de cumprir um dos teus desafios?"

"-Não, mas achei que a família Weasley e um Harry Potter raivoso te intimidassem."

"-Não me intimido facilmente. Trouxe-te isto." – Disse passando-lhe uma caixa branca.

Não precisava de desfazer a fita vermelha para saber que dentro da caixa oferecida por Draco estavam os mais deliciosos bombons, aqueles que ele havia criado apenas para ela.

"-Conta-me, o que é que a tua amiga Lovegood achou do fantástico vestido que eu escolhi para a tua formatura?"

"-Que tu escolheste?"

"-Sim, que eu escolhi. Se não fosse eu não terias o vestido que vai ser o centro das atenções da cerimónia de hoje."

"-Pois, mas se não fosses tu eu também não teria passado uma tarde inteira a experimentar vestidos e mais vestidos só para escolher o último da pilha."

"-Claro, terias trazido o primeiro, o mais simples e menos apropriado."

"-E ninguém se iria importar."

"-Eu iria, mas o vestido já está escolhido e não há volta a dar."

Ela ia comentar algo mas perdeu o rumo do que ia dizer quando Luna entrou na sala completamente ofegante.

"-Finalmente Ginny! Ainda bem que te encontro! E quem és tu?" – Perguntou olhando para o Draco de forma estranha – "Ah! Não me digas! Tu és o Draco! Draco Malfoy, o melhor amigo do Blaise! Ele tem uma fotografia vossa lá em casa. Mas na fotografia tu não estás a sorrir. Devias sorrir, sabes? Ficas com um ar mais simpático. Devias sorrir como estavas a fazer quando eu entrei. E…"

"-Luna!" – Chamou a ruiva quebrando o monólogo desenfreado da rapariga.

"-Oh! Desculpa Ginny. Estive à tua procura em todo o castelo! Precisamos de nos arranjar rápido! O Blaise deve estar a chegar e quero aproveitar todo tempo possível antes da formatura com ele. O que é que ele está aqui a fazer? E porque é que estás aqui com ele? O Harry sabe? "

"-Luna, calma. Respira."

"-Ginny eu estou tão nervosa! E tu sabes! Quando eu fico nervosa não consigo parar de falar e só digo asneiras e…"

"-Eu sei, eu sei. Agora acalma-te. Vamos sair daqui, vamos até ao dormitório, arranjamo-nos e depois encontras-te com o Blaise, ok?"

"-Mas e se ele não gostar do meu vestido?"

"-Não te preocupes, aposto que ele vai adorar." – Disse acalmando a amiga – "Draco, eu vou subir com a Luna, não devo demorar mais do que meia hora. Não te importas de esperar?"

"-Não me vou mexer daqui."

"-Eu volto rápido."

Saiu da sala, com uma das mãos a segurar a caixa de bombons oferecida por Draco e com a outra pousada no ombro de uma Luna extremamente nervosa.

"-Ginny, o que é que o Draco estava aqui a fazer? Ele não é amigo de ninguém que se esteja a formar."

"-Eu pedi-lhe que viesse."

"-Mas…?"

"-Eu e o Draco somos amigos."

"-Desde quando?"

"-Aconteceu o ano passado. Começámos a falar-nos por causa de um disparate qualquer e antes que déssemos conta éramos amigos."

"-Podias ter dito antes! Tínhamos combinado uma saída a quatro!"

"-Acho que nem o Draco nem o Harry gostariam que isso acontecesse."

"-O Harry sabe?"

"-Ele encontrou-nos juntos na última saída a Hogsmead."

"-E?"

"-E, como é óbvio, ficou furioso, quase perdeu a cabeça, mas eu falei com ele e fi-lo entender que a minha amizade com o Draco não influencia nem é influenciada pela relação que tenho com ele."

"-E o Harry aceitou bem?"

"-Beijinhos doces." – Disse ao retrato da Dama Gorda que lhes concedeu passagem imediata – "Não compreendeu nem gostou da ideia, mas respeitou a minha decisão."

"-E ele sabe que o Draco veio hoje?"

"-Vai descobrir em breve. Espero que não seja catastrófico."

"-Ninguém vai armar confusão na festa! Ainda não me disseste que caixa é essa!"

"-É uma pequena mania do Draco. Onde deixaste as tuas coisas?"

"-Está tudo em cima da tua cama."

Ao entrar no quarto, Ginny viu de imediato o vestido de Luna sobre a sua cama. Mesmo no meio da confusão que se instalara no dormitório do sétimo ano, o vestido de Luna sobressaia como nenhum outro item no quarto.

"-Temos de nos despachar! O Blaise deve estar a chegar a qualquer instante."

"-Ok, vestimo-nos ao mesmo tempo e depois eu arranjo o teu cabelo. Pode ser?"

A loira assentiu começando a trocar o seu uniforme pelo vestido extravagante que havia comprado. Ginny não conseguia desviar os olhos do vestido da amiga, nem mesmo quando quase tropeçou no seu próprio vestido.

"-O que é que achas?"

Luna tinha acabado de dar uma voltinha sobre si própria e esperava ansiosamente o comentário da amiga.

"-É diferente!" – Respondeu com um sorriso.

Diferente era certamente uma das melhores a utilizar na descrição do vestido de Luna. Diferente, extravagante, brilhante e extremamente vistoso.

"-Não é lindo? Foi o meu pai que mo ofereceu!"

"-De que é feito?" – Perguntou curiosa.

O vestido de Luna era de um laranja cintilante. Do busto até à cintura era feito de um tecido brilhante que se colava ao corpo da loira na perfeição. O resto do vestido, que lhe cobria as pernas apenas até ao meio da coxa, era uma massa uniforme de penas compridas, também elas de um laranja fluorescente.

"-Penas de Fwooper. Nós temos vários em casa. Claro que todos eles têm encantamentos silenciadores se não eu e o meu pai ficaríamos loucos."

_Ficariam?_ – Pensou divertida.

"-Aposto que o Blaise vai adorar. Agora diz-me, como queres o teu cabelo?"

"-Quero-o com isto." – Passou à ruiva uma pena igual às do seu vestido.

Ginny arranjou o cabelo de Luna num coque largo que prendeu com a pena laranja.

"-Pronto."

"-Obrigada Ginny." – Agradeceu abraçando-a com uma força desnecessária – "Vou encontrar-me com o Blaise! Não quero que ele fique à espera."

"-Vemo-nos na festa então."

"-Até já!"

Luna saiu do dormitório com um sorriso, cantarolando divertida uma canção dos "_The Weird Sisters_". Ginny seguiu-a minutos depois, arranjando-se apressadamente para poder aproveitar mais uns minutos na companhia de Draco.

"-Voltei!"

A sua voz saíra animada e descontraída, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

"-Divertiste-te sem mim?"

"-Imenso! Sabias que este cadeirão não tem família?" – Perguntou irónico – "E que aquela estante ali sofre de personalidade múltipla? Já para não falar daquela cortina, que deixou de ser capaz de fazer feitiços de transfiguração quando fez quinze anos."

"-Pronto, pronto, já entendi, foi aborrecido."

"-Ao menos a tua demora valeu a pena. O vestido ficou muito bem."

Ginny sorriu e deu uma volta sobre si mesma, fazendo rodar o vestido que Draco havia escolhido para si. Assentava-lhe na perfeição. Como ouro líquido a escorrer-lhe pelo corpo, o vestido feito de um tecido creme e delicado prendia apenas atrás do seu pescoço. Era simples, mas com um corte distinto que realçava cada forma do seu corpo. O decote deixava à vista apenas o permitido pelos bons costumes e era quebrado por quatro finas fitas de cetim dourado que envolviam o seu tronco e cintura, deixando o tecido ondulado flutuar livremente em elegantes camadas de comprimentos variados.

"-Digamos que foi uma boa escolha."

"-Por esta altura já devias ter percebido que eu só faço algo que valha a pena e que fique bem feito."

"-Com certeza Sr. Malfoy, nem esperaria o contrário de si."

"-Vais ficar em pé o dia inteiro?"

"-Não quero amachucar o vestido!"

"-Vais ficar com as pernas doridas ainda antes da cerimónia começar!"

"-Não te preocupes, eu fico bem. Agora diz-me a verdade. Fico mesmo bem neste vestido?"

Draco nunca teve a oportunidade de responder à pergunta de Ginevra.

"-Ginny?"

A porta da sala de professores abandonada tinha acabado de ser aberta, permitindo tanto a Ginny como a Draco ouvir a voz de quem a havia aberto.

"-Ah! Estás aí." – Disse com um sorriso, antes de abrir a porta por completo – "Tu! Outra vez?!"

Era Harry que falava irritado, lançando ao loiro sentado num dos cadeirões um olhar raivoso.

"-Harry…"

"-Não Ginny! Desta vez não!"

"-Harry, não faças um escândalo, por favor." – Pediu num tom baixo.

"-E queres que faça o quê? Já não basta que a minha noiva seja amiga de um Malfoy, não basta que ela se encontre com ele durante o período das aulas e eu ainda tenho de aceitar o facto da _minha_…" – Reforçou de forma possessiva – " … noiva, da minha noiva convidar um Malfoy para a formatura dela?"

"-Sim, é apenas isso que te peço, que aceites. Não quero que compreendas nem sequer quero que gostes da ideia ou que te tornes amigo dele. Tudo o que quero é que aceites o facto de eu e o Draco sermos amigos e que tenhas a consciência que não poderás interferir nisso."

"-Mas ele é um Malfoy!" – Gritou apontando para o loiro.

Draco mantinha-se estático, braços cruzados em frente ao seu peito, com os lábios crispados e um certo divertimento com a situação. Ele estava a gostar da situação e a apreciar o facto de ser a causa da discussão.

"-O que raio é que ele pode ter em comum contigo para que sejam tão amigos?"

"-O que importa isso? Eu nunca questionei as tuas amizades!"

"-Isso é porque eu não me dou com o outro lado!"

"-Ouve bem Harry, ouve o que eu vou dizer agora porque só o vou dizer uma vez. O Draco era meu amigo muito antes de tu seres meu namorado ou meu noivo e por isso eu não vou abdicar dele para estar contigo."

Harry rangeu os dentes quando Draco soltou um riso dissimulado e convencido.

"-Eu amo-te, tu sabes disso. Também sabes que o que nós temos não tem nada a ver com a minha amizade com ele. Não quero que sintas ciúmes desta amizade, não há razões para isso."

Caminhou lentamente até ao moreno e passou-lhe as mãos pela face.

"-Não quero discutir contigo…" – Murmurou – "-Nem por causa dele nem por qualquer outro motivo."

"-Ginny, é tão difícil compreender…"

"-Esquece isso, esquece só por hoje, por favor." – Pediu colando os seus lábios aos dele.

Tê-lo-ia beijado, um beijo quente e apaixonado, um beijo que o fizesse esquecer, só por uns segundos, da discussão de há instantes. Mas Draco pigarreou alto, um pigarreio irritado e apressado que quebrou aquela fracção de magia que antecede um beijo entre amantes.

"-Tu és um idiota sabias?" – Disse apontando para o loiro –" E tu…" – Murmurou voltando-se para o moreno –"… ainda mais idiota por teres ciúmes dele."

Harry beijou-a possessivamente, ignorando os protestos irritados de Draco. Queria que ele visse, queria que ele soubesse que Ginny era só sua e que não estava disponível para nenhum idiota, muito menos para um Malfoy.

"-Estás linda hoje…" – Disse, alto o suficiente para Draco ouvir.

Antes que o loiro falasse de mais e despoletasse uma nova discussão Ginny voltou-se para ele, com o dedo indicador estendido na sua direcção.

"-Tu! Bico calado. Encontramo-nos lá em baixo antes da cerimónia, quero que conheças a minha família. Se não quiseres esperar aqui procura a Luna. Ela está com o Blaise e ambos te podem fazer companhia."

"-Obrigado pelas indicações Ginevra." – Disse sarcástico.

"-Comporta-te enquanto eu não estiver. E por favor, tenta não provocar ninguém durante o dia de hoje."

"-Não sei se sou capaz."

"-Tens a certeza que não és capaz de te comportar como um cavalheiro bem-educado da alta sociedade que és?"

"-Sou sim Ginevra."

"-Óptimo!" – Concluiu com um tom sério que amenizou com um sorriso doce – "Vamos Harry, não quero que os meus pais esperem por muito tempo."

**. . .**

"-Que saudades!"

"-Também estava com imensas saudades Ginny!"

Hermione tinha sido a última a cumprimentá-la, seguindo o exemplo dos pais e irmãos de Ginny. Todos estavam presentes, todos excepto Percy que considerava aquele tipo de celebrações patético e sem sentido.

"-Deixa-me ver o teu anel de novo." – Pediu a morena – "É maravilhoso! Ron! Toma atenção ao exemplo to teu amigo Harry!"

Ron corou violentamente e afastou-se sorrateiramente antes que Hermione tivesse oportunidade de fazer mais um daqueles comentários.

"-Nunca pensei que o Harry casasse antes de nós, sabes? Mas o teu irmão parece ter medo da palavra casamento, desaparece capa dez que se fala nisso."

"-Já percebi…" – Comentou com um sorriso vendo o seu irmão sentado numa mesa grande, numa conversa animada com os gémeos e Harry – " O Ron só precisa de algo que o chame à realidade, um susto, uns dias sem ouvir falar de ti. Depois disso vai pedir-te em casamento de todas as formas que se conseguir lembrar."

"-Às vezes gostava que ele fosse mais decidido, mas não se pode ter tudo, não é? Fala-me desse vestido! Onde o compraste?"

"-Numa loja em Hogsmead."

"-Não sabia que vendiam desse estilo de vestidos no povoado."

"-Digamos que tive uma ajuda especial com o vestido."

"-Foi o Malfoy?"

"-Desculpa, não entendi…"

"-Se foi o Malfoy que te ajudou com o vestido. O Harry contou-me que vos encontrou juntos em Hogsmead."

"-O Harry falou-vos disso?"

"-Estávamos todos na Toca, almoço de domingo e ele chegou tão abalado. Foi quando ele nos contou o que tinha acontecido."

"-Como é que os meus irmãos reagiram?"

"-Da única forma que a Sra. Weasley permite em sua casa, comendo um prato cheio em silêncio."

"-Isso quer dizer que ela aceitou bem?"

"-Quer dizer que ela não permitiu que eles discutissem isso sem estares presente."

"-Preciso de falar com os meus pais. Convidei o Draco a estar presente hoje e quero que eles o conheçam."

"-O Malfoy está cá hoje?"

"-Deve estar a chegar a qualquer momento."

"-Só espero que os teus irmãos estejam num dia calmo. Não gostava de ver o Charlie ou o Bill a agredirem o Malfoy."

"-Nem quero imaginar…" – Caminhou em direcção a uma das mesas redondas onde se sentavam todos os Weasley.

"-Mãe, Pai, preciso de vos falar durante um instante."

"-Diz querida."

Ginny observou os seus irmãos, estavam todos demasiado ocupados para ouvirem a sua conversa.

"-Queria dizer-vos que hoje convidei um amigo para a cerimónia e que o vou apresentar daqui a pouco."

"-Quem é ele?"

"-É o Draco, Draco…"

"-Malfoy, muito prazer."

Ginevra olhou para ele com os olhos bem abertos. De onde é que ele tinha vindo e como é que ele se tinha materializado ali tão depressa e sem ser notado? Draco tinha a mão estendida na direcção do Sr. Weasley, que a apertou energicamente. Ginny deixou de ouvir as conversas animadas dos irmãos e percebeu que todos eles olhavam para o loiro. Percebeu também o rosto do Ron a corar e um brilhar nos olhos dos gémeos que só significava sarilhos.

"-Este é o meu pai e esta a minha mãe."

"-É um prazer Sra. Weasley." – Disse segurando a mão de Molly e depositando nesta um beijo delicado – "Entendo agora de onde vem a beleza de Ginevra."

Ginny ouviu perfeitamente o protesto de Ron, prontamente silenciado por uma cotovelada de Hermione.

"-Vocês já conhecem o Draco. Estes são os meus irmãos. Este é o Charlie, o meu irmão mais velho, este é o Bill, estes são os gémeos Fred e George…" – Draco ia apertando a mão de cada um deles, não se intimidando pelo excesso de força utilizada pelos ruivos.

"-Eu recordo-me de vocês e tenho a certeza que o Filch também guarda boas memórias vossas."

George e Fred olharam um para o outro e sorriram, fosse um Malfoy ou não aquele tipo tinha sentido de humor!

"-O Ron a Hermione e o Harry tu já conheces."

"-Perfeitamente. Mas Ginevra, recordo-me de dizeres que tinhas seis irmãos e se não me falham as contas está a faltar um."

"-O Percy não é muito adepto das celebrações familiares muito menos se estas forem públicas."

"-Entendo. Bem, foi um prazer conhecer-vos mas preciso de cumprimentar uns conhecidos. Sr. e Sra Weasley…"

"-Senta-te connosco querido." – Disse Molly.

Ginny viu de imediato a consequência das palavras de sua mãe na cara dos seus irmãos e de Harry. Ron tinha ficado vermelho, Charlie e Bill tinham fechado a expressão, mantendo-se muito sérios, os gémeos riram alto e Harry crispou os lábios e franziu o cenho.

"-Sente-se jovem, fale-nos um pouco de si, de como se tornou amigo da nossa filha."

"-Não tenho a certeza de que haja muito para dizer." – Disse tomando o lugar vazio ao lado de Artur – "A verdade é que tem uma filha simpática e que sabe manter uma conversa interessante e foi isso que deu hipóteses à nossa amizade."

"-O que me intriga é como começaram essa amizade."

"-Pai, não sejas inconveniente." – Pediu.

"-Não tem problema Ginevra. Temo não saber responder essa pergunta Sr. Weasley. A verdade é que não me recordo do acontecimento que acabou por iniciar a nossa amizade." – Mentiu.

Era óbvio que se recordava perfeitamente do momento crucial em que se cruzara com a ruiva – numa qualquer sala abandonada, após fugir de uma Pansy descontrolada. Ginevra nunca soubera o que o levara a entrar e esconder-se naquela sala e ele não tencionava contar-lhe. Mas a verdade é que agradecia à Pansy aquela perseguição exagerada porque graças a ela o seu caminho tinha-se cruzado com o da Weasley mais nova, dado origem a amizade mais verdadeira que alguma vez experienciara.

"-É justo, pelo que entendi já são amigos há algum tempo."

"-Sim Sr."

"-Foi um gosto conhecê-lo meu jovem, deixou-me muito mais tranquilo sabendo que é um jovem educado e inteligente."

"-Obrigado pelo elogio Sr. Weasley. Agora se me permitem devo mesmo ausentar-me. A namorada de um amigo meu, a Luna Lovegood forma-se hoje e gostaria de cumprimentá-los antes da cerimónia."

"-Claro, não o queremos prender mais. Foi um prazer." – Disse apertando a mão a Draco.

"-O prazer foi todo meu. Sra. Weasley." – Despediu-se de Molly da mesma forma que a cumprimentou, com um suave beijo na não, o que encantou verdadeiramente a mãe de Ginny – "Ginevra, falamos daqui a pouco. Prazer em conhecer-vos." – Disse acenando aos restantes ruivos e afastando-se até ao fundo do salão, onde se encontrava a mesa de Luna e Blaise.

Assim que Draco se afastou, Ginny sentiu os olhares de todos os seus irmãos a recair sobre si, requerendo respostas sobre o loiro.

"-Eu não vou responder a perguntas nenhumas."

"-Mas nós só queríamos saber mais sobre o teu amigo encantador." – Disse George, num tom divertido.

"-Não vou dizer nada, não vale a pena continuarem a tentar."

"-Mas…"

"-Deixem a vossa irmã em paz. O amigo dela é um jovem cavalheiresco e encantador."

"-Ele é um Malfoy!" – Explodiu Ron.

"-E talvez pudesses aprender com um Malfoy boa educação e maneiras!" – Repreendeu Molly.

Aos poucos as conversas na mesa voltaram ao normal, Charlie e Bill discutiam uma nova raça de dragões criada para proteger bens preciosos, os gémeos conspiravam algo em voz baixa e Ron, Hermione e Harry discutiam a prestação do Ministro da Magia no último mês. Harry, porém, não estava muito concentrado na conversa. O seu olhar saltava preocupado de Ginny para o fundo do salão e de lá de novo para a ruiva. Não muito tempo depois Ginny percebeu que algo estava errado pelo olhar de Harry. Percebeu o que se passava quando ouviu a voz de Draco atrás de si.

"-Ginevra, se não te importares, gostaria de falar contigo apenas por uns minutos."

Ela assentiu e levantou-se da mesa sob o olhar irritado de Harry e Ron.

"-Não te demores." – Pediu o moreno – "A cerimónia vai começar num instante."

"-Não te preocupes, volto num instante."

Saiu do salão seguindo Draco até aos jardins.

"-O que me querias?"

"-Livrar-te dos comentários irritantes do teu irmão por uns minutos."

"-Estava a precisar." – Admitiu.

"-E tenho um desafio para ti."

"-Um desafio? Tem de ser agora?"

"-E desde quando é que eu te desafio nos momentos oportunos?"

"-Desde nunca."

"-Pois então…não eras capaz de faltar à cerimónia irritante de formatura?"

"-Mas é um dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida!"

"-É só conversa fiada. Um ou dois discursos idiotas dos professores e deixas de ser uma aluna de Hogwarts. Tu já assististe a isso uma dezena de vezes, não precisas de outra. O que tu precisas é de fugir do castelo durante uma boa hora e esquecer uma cerimónia chata e irritante."

"-Vamos a isto!"

"-Foi fácil convencer-te."

"-Vamos antes que perca a coragem!"

Puxou-o pela mão e correu com ele ao longo do jardim. Naquele momento todos os visitantes e alunos estavam no Salão Nobre, concentrados na cerimónia de formatura e nenhum deles viu Ginevra a gargalhar alto enquanto corria trazendo consigo Draco.

"-Pára Ginevra!"

"-Não és capaz de descontrair por um minuto?" – Perguntou sem soltar a mão dele.

"-Só desta vez." – Respondeu deixando-se levar.

Rapidamente chegou à conclusão que a sensação de cometer uma loucura impensada era realmente boa. Só Ginevra conseguia trazer ao de cima aquele lado dele, aquele lado que o permitia ser inconsequente, descontraído e bem-disposto.

Impediu-a de continuar a correr quando alcançaram a orla da Floresta Negra.

"-Ficamos por aqui."

"-Pensei que hoje querias arriscar."

"-Vais estragar o teu vestido e não quero que te magoes, a floresta pode ser perigosa."

"-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Agora o que é que vamos fazer? O discurso deve demorar uma hora!"

"-Falemos."

"-E de que queres falar?"

"-Fala-me de ti…do que vais fazer a partir de hoje."

"-Falo-te disso com uma condição!"

"-Que condição?"

"-Tu falas-me de ti a seguir. É a tua vez de partilhar algo, de me contar algo pessoal sobre ti. Porque tu sabes tudo sobre mim e tudo o que sei é que gostas de avelãs e menta."

"-É justo."

"-Ainda não decidi o que vou fazer. É claro que não quero ficar em casa, nem mesmo depois de casar com o Harry, mas a realidade é que ainda não descobri a minha verdadeira vocação."

"-Já pensaste no Quidditch?"

"-Quidditch?"

"-Sim. Eu já te vi jogar Ginevra. Tens boas técnicas de voo, estabilidade, boa visão em campo e para dizer a verdade os teus talentos estavam a ser mal aproveitados na equipa dos Gryffindor. Tens técnica e és pequena e leve o suficiente para ser uma seeker profissional."

"-Nunca tinha pensado nisso. É certo que gosto de Quidditch e amo voar, mas daí a fazer disso profissão…"

"-Vai a uma ou duas audições, as grandes equipas estão sempre à procura de novos jogadores. Pode ser que entres para os Chudley Cannons e realizes o sonho do Weasley de os ver ser campeões antes dele morrer."

"-Esse é realmente o maior sonho do Ron! Mas não sei… ser jogadora profissional é muito exigente. Nunca poderia passar muito tempo em casa, não poderia passar tempo com o Harry e se quiséssemos ter filhos seria simplesmente… complicado."

"-Não deixes que isso te impeça de seres o que queres ser. Tenta ao menos, se não conseguires nem gostares tens sempre um mundo de oportunidade à tua espera."

"-Estás muito pensativo hoje Draco. Essas não são as palavras que esperaria ouvir da boca de um Malfoy."

"-Coisas estranhas aconteceram hoje Ginevra. Eu estive sentado numa mesa de repleta de Weasleys e ouvi a tua amiga Lovegood a tagarelar durante vinte minutos sobre as vantagens de ter uma criação de Fwooper em casa. Este não é um dia comum para um Malfoy, portanto não esperes nada de comum de mim hoje."

"-Então aproveita para me falares de ti, conta-me os teus segredos."

"-Segredos? Eu não tenho segredos."

"-Como não? Tu não deixas que ninguém se aproxime o suficiente para saber coisas de ti. Não passas férias com ninguém, não sais nem te divertes, não há como alguém saber quem és."

"-E como é que tu sabes tudo isso? Como sabes que não saio nem me divirto?"

"-Tu disseste-mo, tu disseste que apenas convives com o Blaise e com a Pansy. O Blaise sei que passa todo o tempo que pode com a Luna, pelo menos durante o este último ano, e a Pansy, pelo que me recordo dos anos em que andaram Hogwarts, não tem esse tipo de relação contigo."

"-Digamos que é verdade…que tenho segredos, e depois?"

"-E depois, eu quero sabê-los, alguns pelo menos."

"-Acho que a cerimónia acabou, devias voltar."

"-Não vou voltar agora, não sem antes partilhares algo comigo, algo que nunca tenhas dito a ninguém."

"-Algo que nunca disse a ninguém?" – A ruiva assentiu-lhe com a cabeça – "Nunca disse a ninguém que todos os dias, quando acordo, me pergunto porque raio montei uma empresa que vende chocolates e não aceitei o lugar de seeker e capitão de equipa dos Puddlemere United."

"-E já chegaste a alguma conclusão?"

"-Decidi que é altura de dar aos Malfoy um legado que não tenham de esconder."

"-Tinhas razão, coisas estranhas estão a acontecer hoje."

"-Feliz por saberes mais de mim?"

"-Fico satisfeita, nunca é demais saber coisas sobre os amigos."

"-Deves ir agora. O Potter deve estar desesperado e a pensar que o trocas-te por um maravilhoso Malfoy e os teus pais devem estar preocupados."

"-Não voltas comigo?"

"-É hora de ir."

"-Quando é que falamos de novo?"

"-Podes escrever sempre que quiseres. Fico à espera de um desafio."

"-Fica prometido." – Disse com um sorriso começando a caminhar em direcção ao castelo.

"-Hey Ginevra!"

"-Sim?"

"-Tens noção de quantos bombons me deves?"

Ela gargalhou alto, uma gargalhada cheia de alegria.

"-Vou fazer por me lembrar de tos levar da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos."

"-Não me vou esquecer!"

**. . .**

"-Vens jogar?"

"-Vou passar desta vez Harry."

"-Mas sabes que só fazendo par contigo sou imbatível. De outra maneira vou ser destruído pelos gémeos e pelo Ron."

"-Vais ter de viver com essa derrota hoje." – Disse beijando-o levemente – "Prometo que jogo com vocês à tarde."

"-Vou cobrar."

Ginny sorriu ao ver o namorado afastar-se, pronto a jogar mais um dos rotineiros jogos de Quidditch da Toca. Todos os dias na casa dos Weasley eram iniciados com um jogo de Quidditch, normalmente o Ron e os gémeos numa equipa e Harry e Ginny noutra e normalmente Harry e Ginny saíam vencedores.

O céu estava limpo, não havia nuvens nem vento a perturbar os que aproveitavam o sol de Verão. Foi por isso que estranhou quando uma mancha escura surgiu no horizonte, aproximando-se rapidamente na sua direcção. Três corujas carregavam consigo um pacote grande, em que nenhum dos rapazes pareceu reparar.

Ginny pegou no pacote – um pouco mais pesado do que esperava – e esgueirou-se para o seu quarto, sem ser notada. Estava ansiosa para descobrir o conteúdo do embrulho e o seu remetente. O bilhete era pequeno, azul-marinho, adornado com juncos dourados e nele podia ler-se: _Audição dos Puddlemere United. Todas as tardes de Segunda-Feira durante o mês de Agosto._ No verso do cartão Ginny encontrou a letra perfeitamente desenhada de Draco, formando apenas uma frase: _«Hoje não eras capaz!»._

Apressadamente desfez o papel que cobria o pacote que Draco havia enviado. Dentro da grande caixa encontrou uma longa sacola feita de pele de Hebridense-Negro, um dos dragões mais agressivos e territoriais que se conhecia, com o seu nome gravado numa das alças, com uma bonita linha prateada. Ginny conhecia aquele tipo de sacola e sabia que só serviam para um propósito – guardar uma vassoura. E foi isso que encontrou ao abrir a sacola, uma vassoura de corrida novinha em folha, uma Nimbus 2001, o modelo utilizado por todos os jogadores profissionais de Quidditch.

"-Completamente louco…" – Murmurou, ainda espantada com o presente que tinha em mãos.

Sabia que só a sacola era um item de coleccionador, principalmente com o seu nome bordado nela, já para não mencionar a vassoura, usada por todos os jogadores profissionais por ser uma das mais rápidas e estáveis vassouras no mercado. Aquele presente e o bilhete significavam apenas uma coisa: Draco não a ia deixar esquecer a hipótese de se tornar uma jogadora profissional de Quidditch.

Ela tinha de ir àquela audição!

Num instante trocou a sua roupa por algo mais apropriado para um treino de Quidditch. Guardou a caixa de bombons inesgotáveis na sacola da vassoura, rabiscou algo na parte de trás de um pedaço de pergaminho e desceu as escadas a correr.

"-Mãe, a Errol ?"

"-Está lá fora no poleiro querida. Para que precisas dela? E que saco é esse?"

"-Preciso de enviar um bilhete. Vou sair, não sei a que horas volto."

"-Mas Gininha, o almoço está quase pronto."

"-Não te preocupes, almoço depois."

"-Até logo querida. Cuida-te!"

"-Sim mãe."

Com cuidado, para não ser vista pelos rapazes, caminhou até ao poleiro das corujas para enviar um bilhete a Draco, pedindo que se encontrasse com ela em Hogsmead.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois Ginevra foi assustada mais uma vez por Draco. Sentada no banco de pedra junto à Cabana dos Gritos, a passar os dedos mecanicamente sobre o seu nome bordado sob a pele de dragão, Ginny apanhou um susto quando, mais uma vez, Draco se aproximou dela sorrateiramente.

"-Que tal me saí?"

"-Completamente exagerado!"

"-Não será se fores aceite na equipa principal dos Puddlemere."

"-Deves ter gasto uma fortuna, não devia aceitar."

"-Devo dizer que os chocolates que tenho vendido com o teu sabor favorito têm sido os mais populares desde que foram lançados há meses atrás, portanto nada mais justo do que te dar um presente com esses lucros."

"-Sendo assim, presente aceite!"

"-Preparada conseguir o lugar de seeker nos Puddlemere?"

"-Eu não sei Draco, é uma loucura, nunca vou ser aceite e…"

"-E vais tentar de qualquer maneira, porque eu não perdi o meu tempo a comprar-te esses presentes para os deixar ser desperdiçados."

"-Vens comigo?"

"-Só saio do estádio quando conseguires o lugar."

E lá estavam eles, vinte minutos depois, sentados numa das altas bancadas do estádio dos Puddlemere United.

Ginevra estava nervosa, as mãos suadas, a barriga às voltas e a garganta muito seca. Mas nem ela, assoberbada com os nervos, deixou de reparar na magnificência do estádio, na exaltação das cores das bandeiras, na grandiosidade dos postes de marcação dourados e na ostentação das bancadas. Era em locais como aquele que os sonhos se tornavam realidade, onde a imaginação podia ser tocada se apenas se fechasse os olhos e onde gritos, clamores e exclamações traziam para mais perto as mais loucas fantasias e os desejos mais profundos.

"-Nervosa?"

Ela sorriu, fracamente. O nervosismo transpirava dela em casa suspiro em cada olhar desconfiado e apressando, em cada toque mecânico na sua nova vassoura. Draco sabia-a nervosa, todos os que a rodeavam viam espelhada na face pálida a ansiedade e o receio que precede uma grande conquista.

"-Vai correr tudo bem."

"-Vê a quantidade de pessoas que está aqui para tentar entrar na equipa! Não tenho a certeza que vou fazer boa figura, quanto mais conseguir um lugar na equipa."

"-Deixa que o encarregado da audição decida isso. Agora vai lá abaixo e dá o melhor de ti. Mostra-lhes o que uma Weasley é capaz de fazer."

"-Se eu fizer uma figura triste…"

"-Eu vou estar aqui para rir, não te preocupes."

"-Obrigadinha Draco!"

"-Vai lá Ginevra!"

"-Isto é para ti." – Disse tirando da sacola da vassoura a caixa de bombons prateada – "Diverte-te."

"-Podes ter a certeza!" – Respondeu apanhando no ar a sacola de vassourada ruiva e abrindo com um sorriso de contentamento a caixa de bombons inesgotáveis de seguida.

Desceu das bancadas e reuniu-se com o grupo de possíveis reforços da equipa, para tentar conseguir o lugar de seeker.

"-Atenção! O exercício de qualificação é simples. Uma dezena de snitchs douradas vão ser libertadas ao meu sinal. O vosso objectivo é capturar uma delas no menor tempo possível. Quando todas as snitchs tiverem sido capturadas o exercício termina para todos. Os vossos resultados vão ser analisados e vão ser contactados no final desta semana, sexta-feira. Preparem as vassouras." – Pediu abrindo uma caixa pequena de onde saíram uma dezena de pequenas bolinhas douradas que rapidamente voaram para fora do alcance da visão de qualquer um dos candidatos – "Podem começar."

Deu um pontapé no chão iniciando o seu voo. Assim que se elevou nos ares deixou para trás todo o nervosismo e ansiedade, todas as borboletas no estômago e os suores frios, tudo tinha sido esquecido e restava agora uma enorme felicidade em sentir o vento a afastar-lhe os cabelos da face. Passou uma última vez os olhos nas bancadas, encontrando Draco no meio das pessoas sentadas a assistir as audições e concentrou-se de seguida no exercício.

Lutava pela conquista de uma das dez snitchs douradas com outras trinta pessoas, trinta indivíduos que tinham o mesmo sonho e a mesma ambição de se tornarem seekers de uma equipa famosa. Não negava que alguns deles tinham verdadeiras capacidades e meios de fazer uma óptima prestação mas estava decidida a tentar, decidida a retribuir o voto de confiança de Draco.

Um reflexo dourado cruzou o seu campo de visão à sua esquerda, longe, apenas um brilho ténue, uma refracção de um raio de sol. Inclinou-se na vassoura acelerando ao máximo até alcançar o ponto onde julgara ver a snitch. De lá observou todo o campo, os candidatos a seeker espalhados pelo espaço, em perseguições arrojadas ou simplesmente a pairar à procura da sua passagem para a fama. E lá em baixo, não passando de um pontinho minúsculo, pairava uma pequena snitch dourada. Mergulhou de cabeça, bem agarrada à sua vassoura, descendo numa espiral, uma manobra perigosa com a qual poderia facilmente arranjar uma lesão grave. A rasar o relvado verdejante do estádio esticou o braço para apanhar a snitch dourada. Ela escapou-lhe por entre os dedos, avançando um pouco no ar. Lançou-se para a frente, fechando os dedos em torno da pequena esfera dourada, perdendo o equilíbrio durante uns segundos. Essa falha custou-lhe a estabilidade em cima da vassoura de corrida que resultou numa queda pouco graciosa, porém inofensiva, no relvado do campo.

"-Boa tarde."

Era o homem que lhes havia explicado as regras do exercício que lhe falava. Ginny apanhou a sua vassoura do chão, sacudiu as suas vestimentas e só depois esticou a mão na direcção da do homem, apertando-a.

"-Boa tarde."

"-Boa manobra."

"-Obrigada. Foi uma apanhada um pouco desajeitada no final, mas faz tempo que não perseguia uma snitch." – Disse devolvendo ao homem a esfera dourada.

"-Ainda assim, não é uma manobra que se esperaria de um jogador não profissional. Vou precisar do seu nome para enviar os resultados."

"-Ginevra Weasley."

"-Obrigado pela presença Ginevra. Espere uma carta no final desta semana. E boa sorte."

"-Obrigada."

Draco esperava-a junto ao relvado e ajudou-a com a vassoura assim que a alcançou.

"-Que tal me saí?

"-Apanhada descuidada mas a manobra antes disso foi perfeita."

"-Foi o que eu achei." – Concordou com um sorriso.

"-O que é que ele disse?"

"-Gostou da manobra e disse que enviava os resultados no fim da semana, sexta-feira."

"-Isso quer dizer que vais passar a sexta-feira comigo."

"-E porquê?"

"-Porque eu quero saber ao mesmo tempo que tu que a Ginevra Weasley vai ser a nova face dos Puddlemere United."

"-Estás muito confiante."

"-Eu sei o que digo. Tu não só foste a mais rápida a apanhar uma snitch como o fizeste de forma extraordinária e com a técnica e experiência semelhante à de um jogador profissional. Já para não dizer que uma jogadora com a imagem como a tua só trará boa publicidade e muitos fãs para a equipa."

"-Não sejas louco! Eu nunca vou conseguir o lugar e sexta-feira vais ficar desiludido."

"-Veremos."

"-Agora tenho de ir, saí meio que às escondidas de casa e já devem estar preocupadas."

"-Espero-te em Hogsmead na sexta de manhã. E acho que isto te pertence." – Disse passando-lhe a caixa prateada de bombons.

"-Até sexta Draco. E obrigada por tudo."

"-De nada Ginevra."

**. . .**

"-Eu preciso de ir!"

"-Vais ter com o Malfoy, não vais?" – Perguntou segurando-a pela mão.

"-Estou à espera de uma carta importante e o Draco pediu-me para a abrir com ele."

"-Que carta tão importante é essa que só pode ser aberta com o Malfoy? "

"-Eu conto-te tudo quando voltar, sem mais perguntas agora, estou atrasada." - Disse rapidamente beijando-o ao de leve.

"-Não demores." – Pediu beijando-a de volta.

Ginny aparatou em Hogsmead e pela primeira vez não foi surpreendida pela chegada de Draco. O loiro já estava sentado no banco de pedra, com um pequeno embrulho branco e vermelho.

"-Os teus bombons." – Disse passando-lhe a caixa de chocolates.

"-Bom dia Draco."

"-Bom dia Ginevra. Nervosa?"

"-Achas que não tenho razões para isso?"

"-Não…porque eu já sei o que vai dizer a carta."

"-Sabes?"

"-Os Puddlemere United têm o maior prazer de anunciar a sua entrada no plantel da próxima temporada, na posição de seeker…"

"-Tens muito mais esperança do que eu, sabes?"

"-Deixa de ser tonta Ginevra. Eu tenho razão, eu tenho sempre razão! Agora come um chocolate e relaxa, a tua carta deve estar a chegar. E depois disso tenho uma surpresa."

"-Uma surpresa? Que tipo de surpresa?"

"-Uma surpresa em forma de desafio."

"-Não é justo Draco! Não me podes provocar com uma surpresa quando eu já estou nervosa com a carta."

"-Vá Ginevra, come um chocolate e acalma-te."

Aceitou o conselho de Draco e deliciou-se com o bombom em forma de coração. O chocolate e o sabor das cerejas afastaram por momentos as suas preocupações. Mas todas elas voltaram quando uma imponente coruja de olhos amarelados pousou sobre o seu joelho, desejosa de se ver livre do sobrescrito que carregava.

"-Eu não sou capaz…" – Murmurou.

Draco agarrou o envelope e abriu-o.

"-O que é que diz? O que é que diz? Não entrei? É isso? Eu sabia, eu sabia…" – A cara de Draco estava limpa de emoções.

"-Desculpa Ginevra, mas…"

"-Deixa lá… acontece. Eu sabia que ia ser assim! Não estou desapontada… quer dizer, era bom, mas não aconteceu."

"-Como eu estava a dizer, desculpa Ginevra, mas vais ter de ir a uma reunião amanhã à com o treinador da equipa dos Puddlemere!" – Completou com um sorriso recebendo um abraço apertado da ruiva – "Eu disse que ias conseguir."

"-Obrigada Draco! Obrigada! Se não fosses tu, a vassoura, o convite, o apoio… nunca teria conseguido!"

"-Claro que terias… mas de nada."

"-Ah! Eu nem acredito!"

"-Está aqui." – Disse passando-lhe o envelope – "Fazes parte da equipa!"

"-Eu, seeker dos Puddlemere United! Quem diria! Os meus pais nem vão acreditar! E o Harry! Ele vai adorar a noticia!"

"-Aposto que vai. Claro que daqui a uns meses ele pode ficar chateado contigo sabes, por seres mais famosa do que ele."

"-Não comeces Draco."

"-Tudo bem Ginevra, já percebi que o Potter é o teu ponto sensível."

"-Não é isso Draco, só não gosto da forma como falas dele, como também não gosto da forma como ele fala de ti. E tenho a certeza que se tivesses uma noiva também não gostarias que aproveitasse todas as oportunidades para fazer pouco dela. Aliás, porque é que ainda não tens uma noiva? Julguei que os Malfoy colocavam a continuação da sua linhagem acima de tudo."

"-Pois julgaste errado. Uma noiva não está no meu top de prioridades."

"-E o que está no teu top de prioridades?"

"-Isso é uma outra conversa. Primeiro vem o desafio que tenho para ti."

"-Tenho medo sabes? O teu último desafio quase deu cabo de mim!"

"-Mas graças a ele conseguiste o melhor emprego que podias desejar."

"-É verdade… mas não empates, qual é o desafio?"

"-Não eras capaz de almoçar comigo hoje…"

"-Só isso?"

"-…e conhecer a minha mãe."

"-Queres que conheça a tua mãe?"

"-Eu conheci não só os teus pais como os teus irmãos, é justo que conheças a minha mãe."

"-Não tenho a certeza que seja uma boa ideia."

"-Deixa de ser idiota Ginevra. Eu, um Malfoy, estive sentado numa mesa repleta de Weasleys, portanto tu podes lidar com uma Malfoy, não? Além do que eu tenho a certeza que a minha mãe te vai adorar."

"-Ela sabe que vais aparecer em casa com uma Weasley?"

"-Eu falei-lhe da hipótese."

"-E?"

"-E ela apressou-se a dar ordens aos elfos domésticos, para que preparassem um almoço especial."

"-Tens a certeza do que estás a dizer? Não quero incomodar a tua mãe."

"-Isso é um sim?"

"-Como se eu fosse capaz de me negar a um dos teus desafios."- Confessou.

"-Perfeito. E como hoje é o teu dia de sorte talvez oiças a história da famosa Miette Montford." – Disse fazendo a ruiva sorrir.

**. . .**

A sala era ampla, iluminada pelo sol de Verão que entrava pelas grandes vidraças. A luz tocava tudo no espaço, fazendo reluzir os detalhes dourados das molduras dos quadros, das carpetes que cobriam o chão e da magnifica lareira que aquecia a sala em noites frias de Inverno.

"-É uma sala muito bonita Sra. Malfoy."

"-Por favor querida, Narcisa está bom. E obrigada, este sempre foi o meu pequeno espaço, que partilho apenas com Draco."

Ginny sorriu. Estava agradavelmente surpresa com Narcisa Malfoy. Sempre julgara que a mãe de Draco se tratava de uma pessoa fria, arrogante e snob, mas a verdade é que Narcisa não se mostrara mais do que simpática, amável e bem disposta.

"-Espero que o almoço a tenha agradado Ginevra."

"-Foi perfeito."

"-A verdade é que Draco nunca traz nenhuns amigos e almoços como este são uma raridade."

"-isso não é verdade mãe. Por várias vezes o Blaise almoçou ou jantou connosco."

"-O Blaise não conta querido, ele faz praticamente parte da família."

"-Um membro da família bastante inconveniente."

"-De qualquer maneira, um membro da família. E gostaria de conhecer a namorada dele, parece que é um assunto sério."

"-Podes perguntar tudo sobre ela à Ginevra, são as melhores amigas."

"-Isso é perfeito, porque acabo de ter uma ideia fenomenal. Amanhã à noite eu e algumas amigas próximas vamos dar um baile de beneficência, cujos fundos revertem a favor do St. Mungus. O Blaise e a namorada podiam participar e seria óptimo que se juntasse a nós Ginevra, como par do Draco."

"-Eu não sei, a realidade é que…"

"-Mãe, caso não se recorde a Ginevra é noiva do conhecido Harry Potter."

"-Eu sei querido, mas um noivado nunca impediu ninguém de ir a um baile. Além do que tu precisas de um par e não conheço ninguém que possa ocupar esse lugar melhor que a Ginevra."

"-Não me cabe a mim decidir." – Disse com um sorriso descarado – "Embora eu ache que a Ginevra não fosse capaz de ser o meu par amanhã."

Ginny olhou para Narcisa, que lhe retribuía o olhar, expectante e depois os seus olhos cruzaram-se com os de Draco, brilhantes e divertidos.

"-Aceito o convite com agrado Narcisa." – Disse com um sorriso – "Vou precisar da tua ajuda Draco, para escolher um vestido apropriado. Como deve saber Narcisa, o Draco tem uma grande aptidão para escolher vestidos. Foi ele que escolheu o que usei na minha formatura."

"-Desconhecia esse talento Draco."

"-Há coisas que um Malfoy não revela, nem à sua própria mãe." – Disse fazendo a loira gargalhar delicadamente.

"-Acho melhor acompanhares a Ginevra na compra do seu vestido agora querido. Eu preciso de me ausentar para providenciar os últimos detalhes do baile e o convite para o Blaise e a namorada."

"-Claro mãe. Vamos Ginevra?"

"-Vamos sim. Obrigada Narcisa, adorei conhece-la."

"-Para mim também foi um prazer Ginevra, o Draco tinha falado muito sobre si e foi com gosto que confirmei que é realmente uma jovem mulher encantadora. Vemo-nos amanhã."

"-Sim, até amanhã. E de novo, obrigada pelo convite."

"-De nada querida, é um prazer."

Narcisa saiu da sala deixando Draco e Ginny ainda sentados nos fofos cadeirões forrados com um tecido claro.

"-Vamos à mesma loja do costume? A de Hogsmead?"

"-Não, tenho uma ideia melhor." – Disse afastando-se até à lareira.

Abriu uma pequena caixa dourada e dela retirou um punhado de cinzas que atirou para a lareira. Logo chamas verdes irromperam dando a Draco a visão da face de uma jovem bastante bonita.

"-_Vestiaire Madame __Ange Moreau_. Como posso ajudá-lo?"

"-Gostaria que avisasse a Madame Moreau de que preciso do serviço dela de imediato, é uma urgência."

"-Desculpe senhor mas a Madame Moreau está muito ocupada e as suas vagas só começam no próximo mês."

"-Acho que não me fiz entender. Deve avisar a Madame Moreau que a família Malfoy precisa da sua prestação de imediato. Tenho a certeza que a Madame vai ter o maior prazer em atender ao meu chamado."

"-Claro Sr. Vou dar-lhe o recado de seguida."

"-Diga-lhe também que a espero no salão rosa. Ela saberá o significado."

"-Sim Sr. E uma boa tarde para si."

"-Obrigado igualmente." – Respondeu antes de se virar para a ruiva – "Feito."

"-O que é que acabaste de fazer?"

"-Nada de especial, apenas chamei a Madame Moreau. Ela confecciona toda a roupa importante da família e uma vez que vais como meu par precisas de algo realmente bem feito."

"-Mas a moça disse que ela ia estar ocupada até ao mês que vem."

"-Mas não ocupada o suficiente para recusar a um pedido da minha família."

"-Tens a certeza de que não é incómodo? Já para não falar do vestido, deve ser dispendioso e…"

"-E não tens de te preocupar com isso. É um presente meu."

"-Draco!"

"-Sim Ginevra?"

"-Não me podes cobrir de presentes! Chocolates sempre que me vês, a sacola e a vassoura, agora o vestido! É demais Draco!"

"-Foste tu que disseste que os amigos podiam trocar presentes. Pois então, estou apenas a ser um bom amigo."

"-Um amigo extremamente generoso e eu não posso continuar a aceitar presentes assim."

"-O vestido é o último. Pelo menos até ao Natal."

"-Ok, mas só passo a aceitar presentes nas datas socialmente estipuladas."

"-Está combinado."

"-E o que fazemos agora?"

"-Esperamos. A Madame Moreau não demorará muito a chegar."

Não mais do que cinco minutos depois um elfo apressado entrou na sala anunciando a presença da Madame Ange Moreau. Ginny espantou-se ao ver a mulher, esperava uma senhora baixinha, gordinha carregada com tecidos e linhas variadas mas tudo o que viu foi uma mulher com uma aparência distinta, alta e elegante com um longo cabelo cinzento preso num elegante coque, que não trazia consigo mais do que uma bolsinha pequena.

"-Boa tarde Madame Moreau."

"-Boa tarde querido. Fiquei intrigada com o seu chamado, afinal a sua mãe já tem o vestido para o baile de amanhã."

"-Eu sei, mas tenho alguém que lhe quero apresentar. Esta é a Ginevra Weasley."

"-Muito prazer." – Disse a ruiva, levantando-se para cumprimentar a mulher.

"-Boa escolha Draco, ela é muito bonita. Que tipo de vestido de noiva vai querer Ginevra?"

"-Oh! Não, não, não. Nós…eu… nós não nos vamos casar!"

"-Mas pensei…"

"-Não Madame Moreau." – Interveio – " A Ginevra é apenas o meu par para o baile e como tal necessita de um vestido adequado."

"-Peço desculpa pelo equívoco, mas como a sua mãe me tinha dito que não ia ao baile assumi que o meu propósito hoje fosse outro. Mas sendo assim vamos ao trabalho. Alguma ideia em mente menina Ginevra?"

"-Eu escolho o vestido dela. Comece por algo básico e daí eu logo decido o que pretendo."

A mulher retirou da sua pequena bolsa uma varinha curta e delicada. Com um abanão no ar a varinha produziu uma centena de finos fios brancos que se enrolaram em tono do corpo da ruiva, substituindo a sua roupa por uma peça simples de tecido claro, muito semelhante às usadas pelas modistas muggle para dar forma aos seus vestidos.

"-Um vestido até aos pés deve ser apropriado." – Disse a mulher.

Cada frase que dizia era acompanhado de um movimento de varinha que reproduzia no vestido as alterações ditas em voz alta.

"-Sem alças." – Disse Draco "-E de cor escura, talvez verde."

"-Talvez mais justo, não acha?"

"-Definitivamente."

Dois ou três movimentos de varinha depois e Ginevra envergava o vestido mais bonito que alguma vez tinha experimentado. Sem alças, o topo do tecido acompanhava a forma dos seus seios, deixando que o tecido se colasse totalmente ao seu tronco, cintura e coxas, alargando levemente um pouco dos joelhos, numa leve imitação da cauda de uma sereia. Adorava a sensação do cetim frio, verde jade, colado ao seu corpo, deixando livre os seus braços para qualquer movimento.

"-Que tal?" – Perguntou Draco reparando na expressão de contentamento da ruiva.

"-Maravilhoso!" – Disse com um sorriso.

A Madame Moreau escrevinhava apressadamente num bloco de notas e após terminar os seus apontamentos desfez o feitiço e o vestido que Ginny usava transformou-se de novo nas suas roupas normais.

"-Quer que envie o vestido para cá ou para qualquer outra morada?"

"-Para aqui está bom. Acrescente ainda uma gravata do mesmo tom do vestido dela ao meu pedido regular."

"-Claro Draco. Mais alguma coisa?"

"-É tudo por hoje Madame. Obrigado pela visita tão em cima da hora."

"-É sempre um prazer querido. Foi um prazer conhece-la menina Ginevra."

"-O prazer foi meu. E obrigada pelo vestido, é lindo."

"-É o que eu faço de melhor." – Respondeu aparatando.

"-Eu também devia ir sabes? Saí de casa de manhã cedo e ainda não dei notícias, devem estar preocupados."

"-E nós não queremos preocupar o Potter numa altura destas, pois não? Afinal ele vai ter motivos suficientes para ficar preocupado com a tua presença no baile de amanhã."

"-Não te preocupes, o Harry não vai ser problema. Como fazemos amanhã?"

"-O baile começa às oito. Uma hora deve chegar para te preparares, portanto encontro-me contigo em Hogsmead às sete."

"-Às sete então. Até amanhã Draco."

"-Até amanhã e boa sorte com o Potter."

Iria realmente precisar de muita sorte.

Harry esperava-a ansioso sentado num dos bancos do jardim e levantou-se num pulo assim que aparatou no relvado. Correu até ao noivo e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o fervorosamente.

"-Isso são saudades?"

"-Saudades e a melhor noticia do ano!"

"-Tem a ver com a carta de hoje?"

As suas testas estavam coladas, lábios próximos, numa partilha de intimidade enorme.

"-Sim…"

"-O que dizia essa carta?"

"-Que eu, a maravilhosa e fantástica Ginevra Weasley, consegui o lugar de seeker na equipa principal dos Puddlemere United!"

"-O quê?" – Perguntou surpreso.

"-Eu! seeker dos Puddlemere United! Não é inacreditável?"

"-É fantástico! Como é que isso aconteceu?"

"-O Draco sugeriu que eu tentasse uma das audições para a equipa principal e ele tinha razão! Funcionou! Eles gostaram da minha prestação e chamaram-me. Dentro amanhã estarei reunida com o treinador da equipa."

"-Porque é que não me contaste antes? Queria ter estado contigo nas audições!"

"-Não queria que fosse uma desilusão se não entrasse."

"-Não ia ser uma desilusão, apenas significava ir contigo a outra audição."

"-Obrigada…" – Murmurou.

"-Vamos, tens de contar tudo à tua família."

"-Espera, tenho outra coisa para te dizer."

"-Pode esperar uns minutos. A tua família vai ficar louca quando souber da novidade."

Suspirou e deixou-se levar por Harry para o interior da Toca. A notícia do baile podia esperar.

"-Weasleys!" – Chamou Harry ao entrar em casa – "A Ginny tem uma novidade para vocês."

"-Não me digas que estás grávida!" – Disse Ron com uma expressão enjoada no rosto.

"-Por Merlin! Não! Não é nada disso!"

"-Se não é isso, então porquê o sorriso estampado na cara?" – Perguntou George.

"-Um enorme sorriso estampado na cara!" – Completou Fred.

"-Conta-lhes Ginny." – Pediu o moreno.

"-Eu fui seleccionada para ocupar o lugar de seeker principal dos Puddlemere United!"

"-Como… como é que isso aconteceu?"

Ron estava espantado, tal como todos os outros Weasleys presentes, mas a sua incredulidade estava completamente espelhada na sua voz.

"-De entre trinta candidatos eu fui a primeira a apanhar uma snitch dourada de pois de fazer uma descida em espiral a rasar pelo relvado. E claro porque eu sou maravilhosa." – Completou com um sorriso fazendo os irmãos mais velhos rir.

"-É uma noticia maravilhosa Gininha, parabéns."

"-Obrigada mãe."

"-Precisamos celebrar! Já sei! Amanhã à noite! Jantar especial! Família reunida, a Hermione e a Luna e um enorme bolo de chocolate e canela, o teu favorito!"

"-Eu adoraria mãe, mas amanhã nem eu nem a Luna podemos estar presentes."

"-Como não, o que é que tu e a tua amiguinha vão fazer amanhã?"

Ginny voltou-se para Harry e falou-lhe num murmúrio.

"-Era disto que eu te queria falar. Eu e a Luna, nós recebemos um convite para um baile de beneficência da…"

"-O que tanto vocês segredam aí?"

"-Não me interrompas Ron!" – Pediu dirigindo-se novamente a Harry – "O baile foi organizado pela Narcisa Malfoy e ela pediu-me como um favor pessoal que aceitasse o convite dela."

"-E desde quando é que conheces a Narcisa Malfoy? E desde quando é que ela te pede favores pessoais?"

"-Não importa Harry, o facto é que eu recebi um convite e vou comparecer ao baile."

"-Posso ao menos ir contigo?"

"-Não Harry…"

"-Mas se vais a um baile vais precisar de um par!"

"-Eu já tenho um par Harry." – A sua voz saía arrastada, num tom de derrota como quem espera uma reacção explosiva mas não tem a força para a enfrentar.

"-Espera, não me digas, o Malfoy é o teu par!" – Exclamou em alto e bom som atraindo as atenções dos ruivos que já tinham começado a dispersar.

"-Harry… por favor…"

"-Não comeces com o _«Harry, Por favor!»_. Estou farto dessa frase porque está sempre ligada ao Malfoy! Ao maldito Malfoy que nem sequer devia ter nada a ver contigo!"

"-Eu não vou discutir isto de novo."

Saiu da cozinha, afastando-se em passos rápidos em direcção ao seu quarto.

"-Esse é o problema!" – Gritou ao fundo das escadas.

Numa fracção de segundo ele subiu todos os degraus colocando-se à frente dela, um olhar ameaçador a contrastar com a pele branca da sua face.

"-O problema é que tu nunca queres discutir nada, nunca aceitas que se fale do Malfoy! Parece que o queres proteger acima de tudo! Protegê-lo acima da nossa relação."

"-Harry, será que não compreendes?"

"-Não, não compreendo. Não importa quantas vezes mo possas explicar, nunca vou entender essa fixação pelo Malfoy!"

"-Não é uma fixação! O que acharias do facto de eu não querer que voltasses a falar com a Hermione?"

"-Um absurdo. A Hermione é a minha melhor amiga e…"

"-É nada! É o mesmo com o Draco."

"-Não tem nada a ver, a Hermione é uma boa pessoa e o Malfoy… o Malfoy é um pirralho irritante, arrogante e nojento que só pode ser má influência!"

"-Quantas vezes é que já discutimos isto? Quantas vezes mais o vamos discutir?"

"-As vezes que forem necessárias! Eu não quero que convivas com o Malfoy, que te pavoneies com ele em Hogsmead ou que vás às festinhas da mãe dele."

"-E eu não quero que te transformes num homem horrível moldado pela raiva e pelo ciúme!"

"-Não tentes virar o jogo aqui Ginny! Não sou eu que estou do lado errado desta história!"

"-Não vou repetir esta discussão nunca mais. Esta será a última vez que discutimos por causa do Draco. Da próxima vez que esta discussão surgir eu desisto de nós, desisto de tentar uma relação que não consegue resistir ao ciúme. Estamos entendidos?"

"-Não Ginny não estamos! Eu estou no meu dever de noivo de questionar as tuas relações com outros homens!"

Ginny gargalhou alto, uma gargalhada sarcástica e fria.

"-Não, não estás, porque nunca ninguém se intrometeu nas minhas relações. E se nem o meu pai o fez não és tu que o vais fazer."

"-Tenta compreender o meu ponto de vista Ginny…"

"-Eu compreendo, compreendo perfeitamente. Tens ciúmes, estás inseguro e odeias o Draco. Eu vejo isso, não sou cega. Mas tu sabes, porque eu já to disse uma centena de vezes, que te amo, que te adoro e que nada vai mudar isso."

"-Promete-me uma coisa." – Pediu segurando a face dela entre as mãos – "Promete-me que tens cuidado, que olhas por ti e que não te deixas cair nas teias do Malfoy. Promete, por favor."

Um sorriso pequeno e um beijo ao de leve serviram como resposta apaziguadora ao espírito ciumento do moreno. O gesto de Ginny foi forte o suficiente para que no dia seguinte, quando se preparava para se encontrar com Draco, Harry se despedisse apenas com um beijo longo e um sorriso fraco.

"-Demoraste imenso Ginevra."

"-Não perguntes Draco, foi um dia complicado."

"-O Potter de novo?"

"-Eu disse para não perguntares."

"-Tudo bem, falaremos disso mais logo. Agora preciso de te levar até à mansão e enfiar-te dentro daquele maravilhoso vestido verde."

"-Se não tivesse sido um convite da tua mãe eu não iria sabes?"

"-E ias deixar-me sem par?"

"-Por favor, faz a minha noite valer a pena." – Pediu segurando o braço dele para uma aparatação.

"-Onde vai ser o baile afinal?" – Perguntou ao sentir os seus pés a tocar o chão de mármore branco.

"-Num dos salões de baile da alta sociedade. Nada de muito especial, apenas mais espaçoso que o nosso salão de baile."

"-Mais espaçoso? Quantas pessoas vão estar presentes?"

"-Umas centenas de pessoas da alta sociedade."

"-Centenas?"

"-És capaz de reconhecer algumas caras. Agora despacha-te, tens menos de quarenta e cinco minutos para te preparar e eu sei como são as mulheres."

"-E onde é que posso trocar de roupa?"

"-Vem comigo, as tuas coisas estão num quarto lá em cima."

Draco disse a palavra quarto tão indiferentemente que quando entrou no cómodo ficou surpresa pela magnificência do local. Em tons cremes e dourados todo o quarto parecia esculpido de um enorme bloco de mármore brilhante. Em cima da cama pomposa encontrava-se uma grande caixa branca onde estava guardado o vestido verde.

"-Apressa-te Ginevra."

"-Quando estiver pronta…?"

"-Eu espero por ti à porta do quarto."

Ela assentiu e esperou até que o loiro saísse para correr até à cama. Só então reparou na costumeira caixa de bombons que Draco insistia em oferecer-lhe de cada vez que se encontravam. Desembrulhou a caixa grande com rapidez só para encontrar, para sua surpresa, não só o vestido verde jade como também duas pequenas caixas brancas e um par de sandálias prateadas.

"-Não aprende…" – Murmurou ao ver o conteúdo das pequenas caixas brancas.

Numa delas encontrou um par de brincos bastante invulgares, de ouro branco compridos com uma pequena esmeralda na ponta e na outra duas, pequenas presilhas para o cabelo, como finos prendedores de gravata, incrustadas com pequenas esmeraldas. Trocou rapidamente a sua roupa pelo maravilhoso vestido de baile e parou apenas uns segundos em frente ao espelho para se observar antes de prender o cabelo num coque largo de onde escapavam finas madeixas de cabelos ruivos que lhe tocavam a face, o pescoço e os ombros.

"-Foste rápida." – Disse vendo-a sair do quarto – "O resultado foi incrível para quem só demorou vinte minutos. Estás lindíssima."

"-Obrigada, mas julguei que tínhamos combinado nada de presentes até ao Natal."

"-Se não os queres de presente considera-os como um empréstimo, que me podes devolver no fim do baile e pedir de volta quando desejares."

"-Gosto dessa ideia. O prendedor de gravata ficou muito bem." – Disse passando o dedo no prendedor de gravatas prateado que lhe oferecera no Natal.

"-Ainda bem. Vamos?" – Perguntou esticando-lhe o braço.

Ginny sorriu e em menos de nada estava num salão repleto de pessoas bem dispostas e vestidas a rigor. Do tecto caíam grandes faixas de tecido branco, que com letras douradas garrafais anunciavam aos convidados que todas as receitas do evento reverteriam ao hospital de St. Mungus. Havia um grande bar com imensas bebidas exóticas e dezenas de jogos, leilões e pequenas actividades que estimulavam os convidados a doarem os seus galeões.

"-Faz a minha noite valer a pena…" – Murmurou-lhe de novo.

"-Só se colocares um sorriso lindíssimo nessa face." – Pediu em retorno, observando a expressão alienada da ruiva.

Ela assentiu deixando que um sorriso lhe escapasse dos lábios.

"-Muito melhor. Está ali a tua amiga."

Ginny viu Luna ao longe e não se admirou por não ter reparado nela antes – estava irreconhecível! O longo cabelo loiro que costumava apontar em todas as direcções caía agora em delicados cachos que lhe tapavam os ombros e as costas. Não envergava um vestido espalhafatoso ou invulgar, era um simples vestido longo, marcado na cintura de um tecido brilhante e flutuante laranja claro. Das suas orelhas não pendiam brincos em forma de cenoura, abóbora ou qualquer outro vegetal, como do seu pescoço não pendiam colares de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada ou caricas de garrafas de sumo de abóbora – a sua beleza era adornada por um par de brincos simples de brilhantes redondos e uma gargantilha fina também ela de brilhantes.

"-Luna! O que fizeram contigo?" – Perguntou divertida vendo a amiga dar uma voltinha delicada sobre si mesma.

"-Que tal estou?"

"-Linda!"

"-Foi o Blaise que escolheu o vestido e as jóias."

Blaise sorria obviamente orgulhoso, não largando a cintura da namorada.

"-Boa escola Zabini."

"-E quase posso jurar que foste tu que escolheste o vestido da Ginny."

"-Sim, fui eu quem escolheu o vestido da Ginevra."

"-Como foste capaz de saber isso Blaise?" – Perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

"-Porque eu sei que o Draco adora uma mulher bonita vestida de verde. Principalmente se tiver a hipótese de a segurar pelo braço durante um evento."

"-Fui usada?! – Perguntou Ginny num tom de choque fingido.

"-Temo que sim!" – Respondeu com um sorriso genuíno.

Por uns segundos perdeu-se no sorriso verdadeiro dele, que só vira em uma outra ocasião – aquando a sua troca de presentes no Natal passado. Gostava de o ver assim, com aquele sorriso sem segundas intenções, sem sarcasmo ou arrogância, apenas uma expressão de felicidade genuína que lhe modificava a expressão da face e o fazia parecer um rapazinho jovem e despreocupado.

"-O que é que foi Ginevra?"

"-Oh!" – Despertou de repente do sei devaneio – "Não foi nada. Estava só a pensar…"

"-Em quê?"

"-Nada de especial."

"-Parecias muito divertida para quem estava só a pensar. Diz-me o que pensavas."

"-Não sejas curioso Draco!"

"-Ora porquê? Não eras capaz de me dizer no que pensavas?"

"-Sabia que ainda não te tinha dito que te odiava hoje…" – Murmurou entre dentes fazendo o loiro sorrir arrogantemente – "Estava a pensar que devias sorrir mais vezes."

"-Eu sorrio as vezes necessárias."

"-Mas não da forma como sorriste ainda há pouco."

"-E de que forma é que eu sorri ainda há pouco?"

"-Como se quisesses mesmo sorrir, sem sarcasmo nem arrogância, apenas sorrir."

Draco estava a pensar numa resposta à altura, mas nunca teve oportunidade de contrapor o comentário da ruiva.

"-Ginevra, querida, está maravilhosa!"

"-Obrigada Narcisa."

"-O vestido é maravilhoso." – Comentou com uma gargalhada leve.

A mulher loira ria porque o seu vestido e o de Ginevra eram bastante semelhantes. O vestido de Narcisa, tal como o de Ginny, abraçava-lhe o corpo e realçava-lhe as formas e, feito de um tecido preto e brilhante, cobria-lhe o peito e se envolvia-se num nó delicado atrás do seu pescoço.

"-Na realidade foi o Draco que o escolheu. E percebo agora de onde herdou o seu talento para vestir uma mulher." – Comentou reparando nas semelhanças entre o seu vestido e o da mãe de Draco.

"-Gosto de saber que o que ensinei ao meu filho não lhe passou ao lado. Blaise querido, que saudades."

"-É um prazer reencontrá-la de novo, Sra. Malfoy"

"-Esta é a tua namorada?"

"-Sim, Luna Lovegood. Luna, apresento-te Narcisa Malfoy, a mãe de Draco."

"-É um prazer Sra. Malfoy."

"-Trate-me por Narcisa querida. O Blaise é que insiste em tratar-me por Sra., fazendo-me parecer uma velha decrépita."

"-Longe de mim Sra. Malfoy."

"-É um cavalheiro Luna, tem muita sorte por encontrar um homem assim. Já não se fabricam destes hoje em dia." – Comentou com um sorriso – "E tu querido, tens muita sorte em encontrar uma mulher bonita como a Luna, elegante e simpática."

"-Foi realmente um achado Sra. Malfoy. Não sei bem o que fazia sem ela agora."

"-Cuida bem dela. E aproveita para colocares algum juízo na cabeça do meu filho. Receio bem que Draco nunca consiga escolher para si uma mulher inteligente e bonita que o mereça."

"-Mãe, não vamos falar disso. Não aqui, não agora."

"-Querido, digo apenas a verdade. Põe os olhos no teu amigo, que escolheu para si uma mulher esplendorosa e inteligente."

"-Sim mãe…" – Murmurou contrariado como uma criança que acaba de ser repreendida.

"-Eu não tenho a culpa que tenhas deixado escapar a Ginevra querido."

"-Oh não Narcisa. Eu e o Draco nunca nos poderíamos envolver dessa forma."

"-E porque não querida? Afinal entendem-se bem o suficiente para serem amigos."

"-Oh! Mas nós somos muito diferentes, nunca poderia resultar entre nós nada mais que uma amizade." – Respondeu atrapalhada sentindo uma onda de calor a subir-lhe pelo pescoço e instalar-se nas suas bochechas.

"-Mãe, estás a embaraçar a Ginevra."

"-Não era a minha intenção querida. Sei que ama o seu noivo e que o vosso casamento está para breve. No entanto não posso deixar de lamentar que o seu noivo não seja o meu filho."

"-Hum… não tem importância Narcisa." – Disse constrangida, mal erguendo os olhos do chão.

"-Bem, vou deixar-vos a sós. Vocês são jovens e não precisam de alguém da minha idade a encher-vos de histórias antigas."

"-Não se vá embora por isso Narcisa, adoraríamos ouvir algumas das suas histórias, talvez a história da famosa Miette Montford."

"-Conto-vos dela noutro dia queridas. Tenho de cumprimentar umas peruas convencidas no fundo do salão." – Disse um toque de troça na voz, fazendo-os rir – "Divirtam-se."

"Vocês não querem dar uma volta pelo salão, ter uma das vossas conversas de mulheres?"

"-Porquê Draco, já te fartaste da nossa companhia?"

"-Não propriamente, tenho assuntos pendentes com o Zabini, só isso."

"-Tudo bem, mas não têm muito tempo para falar porque eu e a Luna não queremos ser cortejadas por todos os homens solteiros desta festa."

"-Que presunção Ginevra."

"-Presunção? Achas que não sou capaz de atrair cada homem solteiro desta festa?"

"-Não, de forma alguma, mas todos viram ao meu lado esta noite e vão assumir que estamos juntos. E nunca ninguém se atreve a cortejar a mulher de um Malfoy."

"-E eu é que sou presunçosa?" – Perguntou com um sorriso.

"-Divirtam-se."

"-Boa conversa rapazes. E Blaise?"

"-Sim querida?"

"-Pensa em mim…" – Murmurou esticando-se em cima dos seus saltos para capturar os lábios de Blaise num beijo apaixonado.

"-Que assuntos pendentes são esses Draco?" – Perguntou, os olhos cravados na namorada que saboreava um colorido cocktail.

"-Nenhuns na realidade."

"-Então porque mandaste as raparigas embora?"

"-A Ginevra não estava muito animada esta noite, problemas com o Potter suponho. Achei que a tua namorada fosse capaz de a animar."

"-Entendo…"

"-Por falar na tua namorada, como é a Lovegood?"

"-A Luna é espectacular! É distraída e excêntrica, é obvio, mas é tão ingénua e doce que é impossível não ficar apaixonado."

"-Isso é sério, não é?"

"-Como nunca foi! Ela tem algo, eu não sei o que é, que me prende, que me atrai cada vez mais."

"-O que é que os teus pais dizem sobre o assunto?"

"-A minha mãe não ficou contente. O pai da Luna é um tanto… excêntrico, à falta de melhor palavra e a minha mãe não aprecia o facto da Luna descender de um homem como ele. Já o meu pai, deseja que nos casemos o mais rápido possível e lhe demos uma dezena de netos."

"-E tu, o que é que achas?"

"-Vou pedi-la em casamento hoje."

"-Hoje? Não é um pouco apressado?"

"-Sei que tem de ser hoje. Durante semanas imaginei como seria e ontem com o convite da tua mãe, soube que tinha de ser aqui. Ela está esplendorosa, a noite está linda e eu quero que ela se recorde do pedido para sempre."

"-Eu acho que é precipitado de mais Zabini."

"-Isso é porque não entendes o que é estar loucamente apaixonado e não desejar nada mais do que estar ao lado da mulher que amas."

"-Isso soa demasiado lamechas, até para ti."

"-Saberás que digo a verdade quando lá chegares."

"-Até lá divertir-me-ei sem preocupações."

"-E a Ginny?"

"-O que tem a Ginevra?"

"-Não sou cego Draco. Já vi como olhas para ela. Reparei que desde que elas se afastaram que olhaste para ela seis vezes."

"-E daí? É apenas minha amiga."

"-Não foi ao acaso que a tua mãe fez o comentário sabes? Ela também reparou. E aposto que o Potter também reparou quando vos encontrou em Hogsmead e Hogwarts, porque pelo que a Luna me disse, a Ginny discutiu com ele de forma séria, mais do que uma vez, por tua causa."

"-Não faço ideia do que estás a falar. O Potter é um idiota e é por isso que a Ginevra discute com ele."

"-Só faço mais um comentário, depois não volto a tocar no assunto."

"-Desembucha Zabini."

"-Não a deixes escapar. Ela está noiva do Potter mas ainda não casou. Se quiseres ainda vais a tempo."

"-Vou ignorar esse comentário. Foi absurdo, inútil e completamente sem sentido."

"-Veremos…" – Murmurou entre dentes, fazendo-se de desentendido quando Draco lhe perguntou o que tinha dito – " Vamos ter com elas, não gosto forma como aquele homem está a olhar para a Luna."

Draco gargalhou. Blaise que sempre gostara tanto ou mais de se divertir com várias mulheres do que ele estava agora totalmente apaixonado por uma excêntrica e ingénua rapariguinha. Ora ali estava uma coisa que nunca esperara presenciar.

"-Já terminaram a vossa conversa masculina?"

"-Na verdade não Ginevra. Mas o Zabini tinha uma vontade incontrolável de voltar para a Lovegood."

"-A sério fofinho?" – Perguntou Luna numa voz melosa passando, com alguma dificuldade, os braços em torno do pescoço dele – "Tinhas saudades minhas?"

"-Saudades e medo que alguém ousasse roubar a minha princesa daqui." – Respondeu no mesmo tom meloso, muito raro em homens com o mesmo tamanho e constituição física que ele.

"-Vamos embora por favor…" – Pediu Draco num murmúrio – "Não aguento mais tanta lamechice."

"-Que infantil Draco." – Murmurou-lhe de volta – "Luna, Blaise, nós vamos dar uma volta pelo salão. Encontramo-nos daqui a pouco, ok?"

Afastaram-se um pouco, em direcção ao bar.

"-Ainda bem que saímos dali, não demorará muito para a tua amiga começar aos gritinhos."

"-Como assim, aos gritinhos?"

"-O Blaise vai pedi-la em casamento esta noite."

"-A sério? Oh! Isso é fantástico!" – Falava apressada, num tom excitado e divertido.

"-Calma, ele vai pedir a Lovegood em casamento, não a ti."

"-Importas-te que fique feliz pela minha amiga já que tu não ficas pelo teu amigo?"

"-Não… estás totalmente à vontade para celebrar mais um casamento patético do mundo mágico."

"-Qual é o teu problema com casamentos?"

"-Além de os achar inúteis? O Zabini e a Lovegood não vão durar muito tempo. Depois de uns meses de casados o Zabini vai perder o encanto e a Lovegood vai chorar que nem uma idiota quando o casamento acabar."

"-Tens assim tão pouca fé no teu amigo? Olha pare eles, observa como se contemplam um ao outro, como falam, como se tocam com delicadeza, como se beijam. Não é uma coisa passageira, não é uma coisa do agora. Se conheço um casal que pode durar para sempre esse casal é a Luna e o Blaise."

"-Como tu e o Potter?" – Perguntou, o sarcasmo evidente na sua voz.

"-Espero que sim." – Comentou aérea, ainda perdida a olhar para Blaise e Luna.

"-Chega de pensar no casamento do Zabini e da Lovegood e no teu casamento com o Potter. Deves me uma dança."

"-Devo?"

"-Não me pediste para fazer a tua noite? Pois então, uma dança comigo e todos os teus problemas voarão pela janela num instante." – Disse esticando a mão na direcção dela.

Aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia e deixou-se guiar até ao centro do salão, para uma enorme pista de dança. Não foi uma dança complicada, um tango agitado ou uma valsa intricada, foi uma dança simples, mão na mão, mão no ombro e mão na cintura. Passos lentos, corpos colados, respirações sincronizadas. Os olhos nunca se desviaram um do outro, os sorrisos nunca deixaram os seus lábios. Pensavam em coisas diferentes, mas pensavam um no outro. Draco apreciava o perfume dela, o mesmo exótico aroma de coco e baunilha que tinha sentido no dormitório dos Slytherin. Já a ruiva pensava no sorriso de Draco e como realmente o gostava de ver com aquela expressão despreocupada e satisfeita.

"-Já fugiram os teus problemas?" – Perguntou num murmúrio ao ouvido dela, quebrando finalmente o contacto visual.

"-Sem problemas até ao raiar do sol." – Murmurou de volta, inspirando involuntariamente o perfume forte dele.

O seu corpo tremeu quando a mão de Draco que pousava na sua cintura escorregou ao longo da sua coxa quando a dança terminou. Primeiro indignação depois irritação consigo própria e por fim um abanar de cabeça que afastou os seus estranhos pensamentos de vez.

"-Estás com cara de quem precisa de beber."

"-Não me provoques Draco, tudo o que eu menos preciso é de uma ressaca pela manhã."

"-Porquê, não és capaz de aguentar uma bebida?"

"-Sou capaz de aguentar mais do que uma."

"-Então vamos a isso."

Draco aproximou-se do bar e pediu duas bebidas. Com um movimento de varinha o homem atrás do balcão serviu a Draco uma taça de champanhe e um cocktail rosa forte.

"-À nossa Ginevra!" – Brindou.

"-À nossa!"

Bebeu a bebida rapidamente para seu espanto. Não estava habituada à bebida muito menos consumida daquela forma, mas ao segurar a taça sentiu vontade de pelo menos uma vez na vida cometer uma pequena loucura.

"-Pronta para a segunda?" – Perguntou divertido pousando a taça de champanhe vazia em cima do balcão, ao lado da taça de Ginny.

"-Não é apropriado para uma Sra. beber demasiado em público."

Draco voltou-se num instante para o homem que servia as bebidas e murmurou-lhe algo, recebendo em troca duas garrafas de um verde vivo.

"-Vem comigo." – Disse oferecendo-lhe um braço para que ela se apoiasse.

Ginny sorriu para ele, com cocktail a começar a fazer-se sentir. Não tardaria muito para fazer um disparate.

"-Onde vamos?"

"-Para um local onde uma certa Sra. que eu conheço possa beber em demasia."

"-Queres embebedar-me Draco Malfoy?!"

"-Só se não quiseres." – Respondeu enquanto saíam do salão.

Entraram numa porta de madeira escura que escondia uma pequena sala de chá, decorada em tons de rosa velho e creme. Ginny atirou-se para um dos cadeirões ignorando o preço do vestido que usava.

"-Estas sandálias estão a matar-me!" – Disse irritada desapertando os atilhos que mantinham as altas sandálias presas aos seus calcanhares – "Tens sorte não seres mulher e não teres de usar vestidos apertados e sandálias que magoam."

"-É realmente uma sorte."

Draco conjurou dois copos pequenos e encheu cada um deles com o líquido verde de uma das garrafas que tinha acabado de pousar numa pequena mesa.

"-O que é?" – Perguntou curiosa antes de engolir o liquido verde – "Oh! Queima! Ah! MUITO…FORTE!"

"-É absinto, uma bebida muggle." – Respondeu antes de esvaziar o seu copo com uma careta.

"-É forte de mais."

"-Isso significa que já desististe?"

"-Enche outra vez!"

Mais um gole, mais uma careta. A cena repetiu-se vezes o suficiente para que o álcool começasse a fazer efeito e ela perdesse a conta. Draco riu alto ao reparar na figura da ruiva. O vestido estava puxado até ao meio das suas coxas, permitindo que se sentasse de pernas cruzadas no cadeirão, já não tinha sandálias e o seu cabelo estava mais solto que preso, emaranhado e com as presilhas preciosas prestes a cair.

"-O que foi?"

A sua voz saiu mais arrastada do que o costume fazendo Draco rir de novo.

"-Qual é a piada?"

"-Tu és!"

"-Também já não estás muito composto sabes?"

Dizia a verdade. O casaco dele estava caído ao lado do cadeirão, o cabelo estava agradavelmente despenteado, os botões da camisa estavam quase todos abertos e a gravata estava frouxa.

"-O Potter morria se nos visse assim."

"-Hoje não há Harry, ok?"

"-Ok…O que é que há então?"

"-Bebida!"

"-Temo que não, o absinto já se acabou."

"-Só restamos nós então. Que horas são?"

"-Não faço ideia…" – Disse deixando-se cair no silêncio.

"-Ficas sexy assim…" – Disse vagamente, os olhos desfocados e um sorriso torto.

"-Estás tão bêbeda Ginevra!"

"-Estou apenas alegre, queres ver?"

Levantou-se. Nada aconteceu por uns segundos. Depois o mundo decidiu colapsar por baixo dos seus pés e ela caiu para a frente embatendo com toda a força no chão.

"-Estás bem?" – Perguntou preocupado, erguendo-se com dificuldade.

Ginny riu alto, rolando no chão até ficar de barriga para cima, braços e pernas esticados.

"-Magoaste-te?"

Mas ela não lhe respondeu, continuava a rir como se tivesse visto a cena mais engraçada de sempre. Draco deitou-se ao lado dela, de barriga para cima, com as mãos pousadas sobre o tronco.

"-Já não te vais levantar pois não?" – Perguntou, os seus olhos cruzando-se com os dela.

"-Não antes do sol nascer."

Não demoraria muito para que ela adormecesse ali mesmo, pois os seus olhos piscavam arrastadamente, a sua boca mexia-se com dificuldade e a sua voz parecia mais melosa do que costume.

"-Vais ficar doente se dormires no chão…" – Comentou a certa altura, sem obter resposta.

Tinha adormecido, tal como previra. Os cabelos eram agora uma massa disforme que serviam de apoio no chão frio. Com dificuldade esticou o braço e alcançou o seu casaco, algures acima da sua cabeça. Ergue-se só o suficiente para fazer passar o casaco por debaixo dos ombros da ruiva impedindo que as suas costas tocassem o chão frio. Deixou de tentar lutar contra o efeito do álcool e o sono e adormeceu, embalado pelo perfume e pela respiração suave dela.

Acordou de repente, com dificuldades em respirar. Algo comprimia o seu peito e lhe pendia os movimentos. Foi quando abriu os olhos que percebeu que não era algo que lhe dificultava a respiração e sim alguém. Ginevra dormia profundamente com a cabeça apoiada no seu peito, manchando a camisa dele com baba.

_Onde é que já vão as noites glamourosas do famoso Malfoy? _– Pensou divertido ao verificar que a sua camisa mais cara estava agora completamente arruinada com baba de Weasley.

Afastou algumas madeixas indisciplinadas da face da ruiva e observou-a por uns instantes. Não era a mesma Weasley franzina e pequena que o irritara no último ano de Hogwarts. Não era a mesma baixa e empertigada ruiva que o desafiara dia após dia, com pedidos estranhos em troca de bombons de chocolate. Não! Aquela mulher tinha apenas sombras distantes da rapariga que ele conhecera. Era forte, fogosa, atrevida e divertida, capaz de encantar qualquer um. Os seus braços eram compridos, as suas coxas cheias, os seus seios firmes e as suas pernas longas. Toda a sua pele era pontilhada por um sem fim de sardas e sinais, que como estrelas, formavam pequenas constelações para quem as quisesse interpretar e ele culpou-se por uma fracção de segundo por nunca lhes ter prestado muita atenção. Antes de afastar aqueles pensamentos da sua mente de vez permitiu-se beija-la levemente, um beijo curto e delicado no topo da cabeça de Ginny.

"-Acorda Ginevra…"

Ela mexeu-se lentamente, levando as mãos à cabeça, os seus olhos pesados a piscarem muito lentamente.

"-Onde estamos?" – A sua voz saiu arrastada, presa pelo álcool da noite passada.

"-No chão da sala de chá."

"-O baile…" – Murmurou, as mãos cobrindo-lhe os olhos, rolando para o lado - "Que horas são?"

"-O sol já nasceu se é isso que queres saber."

"-Oh não! A minha mãe deve estar preocupada." – Tentou levantar-se mas as dores de cabeça e as tonturas não lhe permitiram ir além da posição sentada.

"-Fica quieta." – Aconselhou – "Tenho de descobrir uma forma de te levar para casa."

"-Aparata comigo."

"-E correr o risco de nos dividir num milhão de pedacinhos? Não obrigado. Chave de portal e flu também estão fora de questão."

"-E isso deixa-nos…"

"-Deixa-nos sem meio de sair daqui sem correr riscos."

"-Mas eu preciso de avisar os meus pais."

"-Não te preocupes, mais um par de horas e um café forte e estarei pronto para aparatar contigo."

Ela murmurou qualquer coisa incompreensível e levantou-se, cambaleante, caminhado até ao cadeirão mais próximo. Draco seguindo-lhe o exemplo ergueu-se, ajeitou a camisa e a gravata e caminhou até à porta.

"-Vou ver se encontro café… e algo para comeres."

"-Obrigada."

Ele não demorou a voltar, carregando consigo um tabuleiro pequeno.

"-Foi tudo o que consegui, café e sumo de abóbora."

"-Está óptimo."

Deixou-se afundar mais no cadeirão, a chávena de café fumegante presa entre as suas mãos.

"-Eu disse alguma coisa errada ontem? Fiz algo que não devia?" – Perguntou embaraçada.

"-Porquê a pergunta?"

"-Estava a dormir em cima do teu peito… tinha de perguntar…"

"-Não foi nada de que o Potter se orgulhasse."

"-O que é que aconteceu? Oh! Por Merlim não me digas que eu, que nós…!"

"-Calma Ginevra, era uma piada. Não aconteceu nada."

"-Então como é que nós…"

"-Como é que fomos parar ao chão?" – Ela assentiu – "Tu levantaste-te para me mostrar que não estavas bêbeda e caíste de cara no chão e eu apenas te fiz companhia. Como acabaste a dormir em cima de mim também não faço ideia."

Ela suspirou de alívio, voltando de novo a sua atenção para o café quente e forte. Na sua mente ainda cruzavam imagens do que podia ter sido uma noite repleta de erros com Draco.

"-Tens a certeza que não aconteceu nada?" – Perguntou confusa.

"-É isso que achas de mim?" – O seu tom beirava a irritação – "Um homem qualquer que se aproveita de mulheres comprometidas e bêbadas?"

"-Não, não quis dizer isso, só…"

"-Mas foi o que disseste Ginevra."

"-Desculpa Draco. Não era isso que queria insinuar. Só… eu não sei… estou confusa, não me lembro de nada…e… eu… eu nunca mais volto a beber!" – Completou fazendo-o soltar uma gargalhada trocista.

"-Não sejas desmancha-prazeres! A bebida deixa-te muito mais divertida. E não te preocupes, não traíste o teu precioso Potter esta noite, nem comigo nem com ninguém."

Ela suspirou, o alivio a invadi-la e a substituir o medo e o stress que sentia há momentos antes.

"-Como está a tua cabeça?"

"-Melhor…"

"-E achas que consegues aparatar apoiada em mim?"

"-Se me segurares com força não será um problema."

"-Tens a certeza? Não quero aparatar e perder-te em milhares de pedacinhos."

"-Eu estou bem. Leva-me até à mansão para recolher as minhas coisas e depois para a minha casa."

Draco ergue-se, apanhou o seu casaco e as sandálias da ruiva do chão e segurou-a pelo pulso levantando-a em seguida com um puxão gentil.

"-Agarra-te com força Ginevra, não quero chegar à mansão a segurar apenas o teu braço."

"-Não te preocupes, estou bem." – Entrelaçou o seu braço no dele com a maior força que conseguiu. A última coisa que desejava era desfragmentar-se no espaço e no tempo ficando perdida em pequenos pedaços para sempre.

Para seu alívio Draco conseguiu fazê-los aparatar tanto na mansão como na Toca completamente inteiros.

"-Obrigada Draco, pelo convite, pela noite e pela ajuda na aparatação."

"-Fiz a tua noite valer a pena?" – Ela assentiu – "Isso é o que interessa."

"-Queres entrar? Dizer olá aos meus pais?"

"-Vou ter de dispensar, até porque já tens quem olhe por ti." – Disse apontado vagamente para um ponto atrás da ruiva.

Ginny voltou-se só para ver Harry a correr na sua direcção.

"-Ginny!" – Gritou o moreno.

"-Tem um bom dia Ginevra." – Desejou beijando-lhe a face delicadamente, o tempo suficiente para irritar Harry – "Até outro dia."

"-Até…" – Murmurou para si depois dele ter aparatado.

"-Ginny!" – Chamou de novo, segurando-a pelos ombros assim que estava perto o suficiente – "Estávamos preocupados! Saíste ontem para uma festa do Malfoy, julgámos que ele … bem… não interessa." – Impediu-se de iniciar uma nova discussão sobre o Malfoy – "Estávamos preocupados."

"-Eu estou bem Harry…" – Respondeu deixando-se escorregar para o abraço que ele lhe oferecia – "Bebemos um pouco e preferimos não aparatar."

"-Estás linda…"

Agradeceu o elogio murmurado ao seu ouvido e deixou-se ficar no calor confortável dos braços dele. Era tudo o que precisava para esquecer o álcool, a dor de cabeça e a ressaca.

**. . .**

"-Farta?"

"-Um pouco, mas encaro outra se formos rápido."

"-Vamos fazer uma pausa, beber uma cerveja amanteigada quente e afastar este frio."

"-É uma óptima ideia." – Respondeu deixando-se abraçar por ele – "Nunca pensei que procurar casa fosse tão difícil."

"-É apenas o primeiro dia."

"-Gostava de ter começado antes, mas os treinos estão cada vez mais frequentes e intensos. Pensei que não me dariam uma pausa antes do Natal."

Sacudiu a neve dos ombros e dos cabelos antes de entrar no 3 Vassouras, acompanhada de Harry. Já tinham combinado aquela pequena expedição em busca de casa havia várias semanas, mas com os treinos dos Puddlemere a ocuparem todos os seus dias acabava por ser difícil encontrar momentos em que ambos estivessem livres de compromissos profissionais.

"-Decidi que não quero viver aqui."

"-Porque não? Hogsmead é um povoado agradável, com todo o comercio que possamos precisar."

"-Por isso mesmo. Gostava de algo mais reservado, isolado."

"-Como a Toca?"

"-Exactamente como a Toca. Não me consigo imaginar a viver no meio da confusão, aprecio demasiado o silêncio da Toca para viver de outra forma."

"-És capaz de ter razão, um local como a Toca seria ideal. Principalmente para as crianças."

"-Crianças?" – Perguntou confusa.

"-Não queres ter filhos? Com uma família tão grande sempre achei que…"

"-Sim, quero ter filhos. Nunca pensei que tu quisesses…"

"-Estás a brincar? Ainda é cedo, somos novos, mas quando chegar o tempo certo quero meia dúzia de crianças ruivas a correr em todas as direcções." – Respondeu beijando-a apaixonadamente.

"-Vamos precisar de uma casa enorme…" – Comentou divertida.

"-Com um jardim enorme para jogar Quidditch."

"-E uma sala suficientemente grande para os jantares com a família Weasley toda."

"-Posso falar com um colega meu do Ministério, a mulher dele trabalha no ramo imobiliário, talvez ela conheça o sítio ideal para nós."

"-Óptima ideia…Que horas são?"

"-Horas de ires." - Disse com pesar – "Mantendo este ritmo nunca vamos ser capazes de ter filhos sabes?" – Disse fazendo-a rir – "É sério, estou com saudades tuas."

"-Eu também. Prometo que me vou esforçar para chegar cedo hoje."

"-Se o teu treinador o permitir…"

"-Se eu não me despachar a tempo hoje prometo que passo o fim-de-semana todo contigo."

"-Não tens treino este fim-de-semana?"

"-Não, vão dar-nos dispensa antes do Natal. E eu vou aproveitar o tempo todo contigo."

"-Óptimo."

"-Preciso de ir…" – Beijou-o demoradamente contrariada por ter de partir – "Eu juro que te compenso depois."

"-Espero por isso. Encontro-te na Toca?"

"-Sim, espera por mim." – Pediu.

"-Vou esperar."

Aparatou no estádio dos Puddlemere, só para encontrar o vestiário feminino vazio – o treino já tinha começado. Trocou de roupa rapidamente pegou na vassoura e correu para o campo. Os seus colegas de equipa já faziam uma série de exercícios seguindo as ordens do treinador.

"-É a segunda vez este mês Ginny! Sabes que não podemos treinar sem ti e mesmo assim continuas a chegar atrasada!"

"-Peço desculpa treinador. Não vai voltar a acontecer."

"-É bom que não!"

Elevou-se no ar contente por sentir a liberdade que o voo lhe proporcionava. Adorava voar no Inverno para sentir o frio e a neve a gelarem-lhe a face.

"-Simulação número treze!" – Gritou o treinador.

Ginny sorriu, gostava particularmente daquela simulação. Nela a equipa jogava aplicando toda a sua força no ataque, com os beaters e os keepers organizados de forma a baralhar a equipa adversária e tendo o seeker o papel mais divertido do jogo. Ao contrário do que seria de esperar não era suposto concentrar os seus esforços em localizar a snitch e capturá-la. Em vez disso a sua função era distrair o seeker adversário executando uma série de manobras e descidas perigosas simulando a busca da snitch.

Treinou as suas descidas em espiral e os mergulhos directos perto dos postes de marcação. Estavas prestes a iniciar um voo rasante e particularmente difícil sobre as bancadas quando algo prendeu a sua atenção.

"-Draco…?" – Murmurou para si própria.

Aproximou-se mais um pouco e percebeu que era realmente Draco sentado numa das bancadas mais altas do estádio. Ele observava-a concentrado e acenou levemente com a cabeça quando Ginny lhe sorriu.

Posou ansiosa no relvado assim que o treinador deu sinal.

"-Foi um bom treino equipa. Ginny, tens de trabalhar mais as subidas em zig-zag e os desvios para a esquerda. Susan, mais atenção ao teu lado esquerdo, continuas a executar rebatimentos só para o lado direito. Chambers, Davies e Gorgovitch, preciso de mais rapidez e precisão e menos improvisação na hora de passar a quaffle. Amanhã quero-vos cá meia hora mais cedo e isso inclui-te Ginny!"

"-Sim Sr."

"-Descansem bem esta noite. Estão dispensados."

Ginny utilizou a sua Nimbus 2001 para chegar ao topo das bancadas mais depressa.

"-Não me avisaste que vinhas!"

"-É uma das premissas de uma surpresa, não revelar detalhes sobre ela."

"-Foi uma surpresa agradável."

"-Ainda bem que gostaste."

"-Já começava a estranhar a tua falta de comunicação. Contava com um desafio antes do Natal."

"-Não tenho um desafio para ti mas tenho os teus bombons." – Disse passando-lhe uma pequena caixa branca, que ela tão bem conhecia.

"-Obrigada. Adoro quando mos ofereces."

"-Eu sei."

"-Mas conta-me! O que te traz por cá?"

"-Vim ver como se estava a sair a mais nova seeker dos Puddlemere. Queria ter vindo ao jogo de abertura da temporada mas surgiu um imprevisto com o negócio."

"-Não tem importância. Vens como convidado especial ao nosso encontro com os Falmouth Falcons, este Natal, que reverte para o St. Mungos. O que achas?"

"-Acho que é melhor apanhares a snitch e me dedicares o jogo."

"-Fica combinado." – Disse com um sorriso.

"-E como vai o Potter?"

"-Não vais começar com os teus comentários, pois não?"

"-Foi uma pergunta inocente Ginevra."

"-Vai bem… Na realidade está à minha espera."

"-Na realidade não está!"

"-O que queres dizer com isso?"

"-Quero dizer que ele está aqui." – Respondeu apontando – "E se queres que te diga não me parece muito satisfeito."

Draco tinha razão, as feições de Harry contorciam-se numa expressão de raiva. No entanto, no momento em que o moreno falou a sua voz soou calma e controlada.

"-Pensei que tínhamos combinado na Toca assim que terminasse o treino."

"-E combinámos. Ia sair agora mesmo."

"-Parecias demasiado envolvida na conversa para quem estava prestes a ir embora."

"-Mas ia. E agora que chegaste não há porque ficar aqui mais tempo."

"-Ele aparece aqui muitas vezes?" – Perguntou bruscamente.

"-Não, na realidade é a primeira vez que o Draco me visita."

"-Porque se ele te tivesse visitado antes explicaria o facto de chegares sempre tão tarde e nunca teres tempo para estar comigo."

"-Dificilmente seria eu a atrasar a Ginevra sendo que a última vez que a vi foi no Baile de Beneficência do St. Mungos."

"-Eu estava a falar com a minha noiva, se não te importas." – Disse colérico.

"-Claro Potter. Ginevra, se não te importas, eu vou ter de ir. Envia-me o dia e a hora do jogo quando puderes."

"-Claro. Falamos depois." – Esperou que Draco aparatasse para se voltar para Harry – "Não precisavas de ser rude."

"-Ginny, rude é o melhor que eu consigo fazer quando encontro a minha noiva a falar com um Malfoy quando deveria estar comigo."

"-O Draco apareceu e conversámos por uns minutos, nada mais."

"-Eu não quero saber, não quero discutir mais. Estou cansado…não quero perder o nosso tempo com discussões."

"-Ainda bem…" – Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido, passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele – "Porque eu estou cheia de saudades e pensei que podíamos sair para jantar e depois…"

"-E depois?"

"-Tu sabes o que vem depois." – Completou num tom sugestivo que fez o moreno sorrir e esquecer o seu surto de raiva.

**. . . END OF PART THREE . . .**

* * *

**N/A:**

Este capítulo era para ser monstruoso mas percebi que era grande de mais para ser lido de uma vez só e que em vez de lerem com atenção tudo só saltariam de parágrafo em parágrafo em direcção ao final!

Assim as 55 páginas deste capítulo foram divididas para formar um novo capítulo que tenciono **MANTER SEQUESTRADO** até que me **PAGUEM UM RESGATE EM REVIEWS**!

Estou a brincar!

Tenciono postá-lo assim que tiver uma pausa das confusões e trabalhos da faculdade!

Agradecimentos rápidos à **Jamelia Millian**, à **Helena Malfoy**, à **Veronica D. M**, à **Katie Christensen**, à **Ara Potter** e à **Rebeca Maria** (já te disse que adoro receber as tuas reviews, não disse? Deixam-me sempre mais inspirada! Desta vez até comecei uma fic nova! Rebeca Maria e a sua arte obscura de fazer os outros escrever!)

Quero **PEDIR DESCULPAS **às pessoas que são susceptíveis a **CENAS H/G** e avisar que eu própria **NÃO TENHO NENHUMA LIGAÇÃO SENTIMENTAL COM ESSE SHIPPER** – todavia é um mal necessário para o desenvolvimento desta fic!

Aqui fica uma pequenina **PREVIEW** do último capítulo da fic – **PART FOUR:**

_« As ruas estavam agora vazias para além deles e iluminadas apenas pelas estrelas, a lua cheia e um par de candeeiros velhos._

"_-Porque é que nunca me beijaste?" – Perguntou a certa altura, afastando a sua testa do ombro dele para lhe fixar os olhos cinzentos._

"_-Porque nunca o quis fazer Ginevra." – Disse num tom condescendente, como quem explica algo a uma criança._

"_-Porquê?"_

"_-Porque nunca aconteceu Ginevra."_

"_-É porque eu sou uma Weasley?"_

**Espero que se tenham divertido tanto a ler este capítulo e que se divirtam com o próximo como eu me diverti a escrevê-los! **

**BOAS LEITURAS** e **BOAS REVIEWS!** Beijos Grandes!

Kika Felton87

22/10/2008


	4. PART FOUR

**[****+ - + - +]**

**Não eras capaz de…**

**[. . .] PART FOUR [. . .]**

"-E já têm alguma ideia de como queres que seja o casamento?"

Estavam sentadas na cama de Ginny, fugindo ao frio da neve e da geada que cobria o chão e as árvores do jardim. Faltavam apenas uns dias para o Natal e após terem feito os planos para as celebrações da época decidiram falar dos preparativos do casamento.

"-O Harry deixou tudo nas minhas mãos, diz que o que eu desejar estará bem para ele."

"-Então o que é que tu imaginaste?"

"-Eu não sei Hermione. Eu sempre sonhei com este dia, mas agora que está realmente próximo não sei o que desejar."

"-Vamos começar pelas coisas básicas. Já escolheram a data?"

"-Principio de Abril, dia 4 ou 5."

"-Onde queres que seja?"

"-Aqui, no jardim da Toca. Aqui há espaço suficiente e na Primavera está tudo coberto por flores, borboletas e passarinhos. Vai ser agradável."

"-Há espaço para todos os convidados?"

"-Não tenciono convidar muita gente e como podes imaginar o Harry também não, por isso há espaço mais do que suficiente."

"-Isso é uma das coisas mais importantes. Precisas de te reunir com o Harry para escreverem juntos a lista de convidados para o casamento. Depois precisas de escolher o esquema de cores e as decorações da cerimónia, escolher os padrinhos, as damas de honor e os meninos das alianças. Tens ainda de escolher o teu vestido e o das damas de honor, os convites e o arranjo de flores. Já para não falar do menu e a música ambiente."

"-Como é que sabes tanto sobre planear casamentos Mione?"

"-Talvez porque passo demasiado tempo a imaginar o meu próprio casamento com o cabeça dura do teu irmão. Eu juro… um dia destes deito tudo pelo ar!"

"-Está tudo bem entre vocês?"

"-Está…Mas o teu irmão não quer nada mais comigo. Não quer evoluir a nossa relação e espera que eu me contente com isso."

"-Precisas de ter calma com ele. O Ron é apenas mais um Weasley que tem medo de mais de compromissos. Mas não te preocupes, eu dou-lhe uns toques."

"-Não Ginny, não quero que o forces a nada. Se não acontecer eu própria trato do assunto."

"-Eu não o vou pressionar, vou apenas mostrar-lhe a realidade. O Ron pode ser muito esquecido e completamente alienado da realidade. Provavelmente não percebeu ainda que te está a magoar apenas por ser distraído."

"-Às vezes eu não sei o que dizer. Ele é a minha vida sabes? É o homem que eu amo e que me ama de volta. Mas há dias, aqueles dias horríveis em que tudo parece escuro que penso que seria melhor se fossemos por caminhos separados. Eu sempre quis viajar sabes? Talvez passar uma temporada como muggle noutro país, mas o Ron só pensa em Quidditch e no trabalho. Quando não está a trabalhar está a assistir a jogos de Quidditch, a ler sobre Quidditch ou cansado de mais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Eu quero viajar, quero casar, quero ter filhos. Não quero passar a minha vida inteira a morar na mesma casa com um homem que só pensa num jogo infantil."

"-Tem paciência querida, vais ver que corre tudo bem."

"-Obrigada pelo apoio Ginny. Mas vamos voltar ao _teu _casamento. Ainda temos bastante tempo para organizar tudo, mas quanto mais depressa decidires os detalhes mais depressa preparamos tudo, deixando-te livre de stresses na altura do casamento."

"-Acho que vou deixar tudo para depois. Não quero pensar nisso agora. Tenho dois homens para convencer hoje."

"-Como assim?"

"-Tenho de convencer o Ron de que vai ser totalmente miserável e infeliz sem ti e tenho de convencer o Harry a não fazer uma fita quando enviar o convite de padrinho ao Draco."

"-O Malfoy vai ser o teu padrinho? Não achas isso um pouco demais?"

"-Não, não vejo problema nenhum no facto dele ser meu padrinho."

"-Eu não queria ser óbvia mas o Harry odeia o Malfoy e aposto que ele retribui o sentimento. Não achas que pode ser um choque para o Harry ter o Malfoy como padrinho de casamento para o resto da vida?"

"-Eu não sei… eu só queria muito que o Draco fizesse parte disto. Ele tem estado ao meu lado há algum tempo e apoiou-me em decisões muito sérias como a entrada nos Puddlemere."

"-Eu entendo isso, mas vê o lado do Harry. Ele tem aguentado tanto, tem lutado tanto para não fazer uma cena de ciúmes, para não duelar com o Draco. Devias ao menos discutir a fundo isso com ele."

"-Eu sei… é isso que vou fazer."

"-Então podes aproveitar agora, porque o Harry acabou de chegar!"

"-Como é que sabes?"

"-Ginny! Desce filha! O Harry está aqui!"

"-Eu disse." – Comentou divertida.

"-Eu já volto. Tenho uma missão difícil pela frente."

"-E eu também, vou tentar arrancar a nova edição do _'Quidditch através dos Tempos'_ das mãos do teu irmão."

"-Desejo-te boa sorte."

Desceu as escadas duas a duas e assim que chegou à cozinha recebeu uns bons dias efusivos de Harry.

"-Tenho uma óptima novidade!"

"-O que é? Sabes que eu sou curiosa!"

"-Vamos para outro local."

"-Anda, o meu quarto está vazio."

"-Não se demorem meninos, o almoço está quase pronto."

"-Sim Sra. Weasley."

"-Diz-me, o que tens para me contar!" – Pediu, encostada à porta fechada do seu quarto.

Harry caminhou até à cama e sentou-se, olhando-a sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Gostava de a ver curiosa e ansiosa, com os olhos a brilhar e um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

"-Vais contar-me ou não?"

"-Quero um beijo primeiro."

"-Não sei se a novidade que tens para mim vale um beijo ou não."

"-Acredita em mim, vale muito mais que um beijinho."

"-E como é que sei que não me estás a enganar?"

Caminhava para ele sedutoramente e acabou por o empurrar contra o colchão fofo e subir para o colo dele.

"-Não te estou a enganar. Palavra de Harry Potter."

"-Um beijinho? É isso que queres?"

"-Para começar…"

Ela beijou-o delicadamente, os cabelos ruivos a tocarem-lhe e as mãos pequenas a acariciarem os fios negros do cabelo dele.

"-Quero saber…" – Murmurou com os lábios ainda colados nos dele.

"-Outro beijo…"

"-Isso é chantagem."

"-Exactamente."

Outro beijo, profundo, apaixonado e quente. Um toque suave na face que deslizou pelo pescoço e parou no peito dele. E um outro beijo, mais selvagem, acompanhado de um lento mover de ancas.

"-Quero saber…"

"-Encontrei o sítio ideal para nós."

Ela afastou-se um pouco dele, endireitando-se no seu colo.

"-Como assim?"

"-Descobri a casa ideal para nós. Podemos visitá-la ainda hoje se quiseres."

"-E é longe?"

"-Não, é aqui mesmo em Ottery St. Catchpole. É um pouco mais pequena que a Toca, como podes imaginar não é fácil encontrar casas com sete andares. Mas acho que vais adorar, porque tem uma vista linda da colina e um jardim enorme todo florido."

"-Podemos ir vê-la já? Acho que não consigo esperar!"

"-Depois de almoço. Se faltarmos à refeição é capaz da tua mãe nos pôr de castigo."

"-Não sei se aguento tanto tempo…"

"-Talvez se eu ocupar o teu tempo até lá não te custe tanto."

"-Podes tentar…"

Harry puxou-a para um beijo fogoso que foi interrompido pela porta do quarto a abrir.

"-Ginevra Molly Weasley! Que pouca vergonha vem a ser esta?"

Ginny saltou do colo de Harry no mesmo instante, sentando-se envergonhada no colchão ao lado do moreno.

"-Pedimos desculpa Sra. Weasley."

"-Sem desculpas meus meninos!"

"-Mas mãe! Nós vamos casar sabes?"

"-Eu não quero saber! Enquanto não estiverem casados não quero essa pouca vergonha debaixo do meu tecto! Agora, almoçar! Rápido!"

Ginny e Harry levantaram-se da cama no mesmo instante, ambos com a face vermelha e a cabeça baixa quando saíram pela porta do quarto.

**[. . .]**

"-Não há como não gostar! É simplesmente perfeita!"

"-Tens a certeza que gostas?"

"-Como podia não gostar? É linda, espaçosa, com uma vista perfeita e fica perto da Toca e da casa da Luna! Como eu disse, simplesmente perfeita!"

"-Ainda bem que gostaste, porque eu também a achei ideal."

"-Mal posso esperar para me mudar para cá." – Disse sentando-se no chão de madeira, em frente a uma grande vidraça.

"-Só temos de preparar tudo, escolher mobílias e afins."

"-Podemos aproveitar a pausa de Natal para tratar disso. Depois do ano novo tenho a certeza que não vou parar um minuto, entre treinos e preparativos do casamento."

"-Já começaste com os preparativos para o casamento?"

"-Hoje eu e a Hermione falámos um pouco sobre isso."

"-E que tal correu?"

"-Bem, e na realidade tenho uma coisa para falar contigo."

"-Isso não pode esperar? Contava poder aproveitar melhor este tempo em que estamos sozinhos e onde não corremos o risco de ser interrompidos."

"-Queria… falar contigo… primeiro." – Disse entre beijos.

"-É assim tão importante?"

"-Não é importante, quero apenas falar contigo o mais rapidamente possível sobre o assunto."

"-Porque é que eu acho que não vou gostar disto?"

"-Já escolheste os teus padrinhos de casamento?"

"-Não há muito para pensar, o Ron e a Hermione claro. Mas o que é que isso tem a ver com o que me queres dizer?"

"-É que eu já escolhi os meus."

"-Era isso que me ias dizer? Que já escolheste os teus padrinhos de casamento? É a Luna e mais quem? O Bill, o Charlie?"

"-O Draco."

"-O Malfoy? É uma brincadeira? Diz-me que é uma brincadeira!" – A sua face começou a corar e não demoraria muito para perder o controlo da sua voz.

"-Não Harry, eu quero o Draco como meu padrinho."

"-Não estás à espera que aceite, pois não?"

"-Estou. É por isso que estou a falar contigo."

"-Não me faças uma coisa destas Ginny, por favor. Tu sabes que eu não gosto dele, sabes que faço de tudo para não falar no assunto, para não me enfurecer quando te encontras com ele. Até compreendo que o queiras no nosso casamento, mas daí a escolhe-lo para padrinho é de mais!"

"-Por favor Harry, eu não quero fazer disto uma grande discussão. Só quero que saibas que é muito importante para mim que ele seja o meu padrinho de casamento."

"-E se eu ceder de novo? Vais chamá-lo para ser padrinho do nosso primeiro filho? Vais convidá-lo para passar os natais connosco? Vais convencer-me a deixá-lo passar uma temporada na nossa casa? É isso que vai acontecer?"

"-Não! Eu só quero que ele seja o meu padrinho de casamento, só isso. Nunca te pediria algo tão ousado como deixá-lo ser padrinho dos nossos filhos. Conheço os limites, sei bem que não gostam um do outro e que nem Draco concordaria com tal coisa!"

"-E o que é que te diz que ele vai aceitar ser o teu padrinho de casamento?"

"-Eu sei que ele vai aceitar. E mesmo que não aceite, quero que ele saiba que pensei nele como hipótese."

"-É isso que queres? O Malfoy como padrinho de casamento?"

Ela assentiu vigorosamente e Harry só pode suspirar. Nunca faria nada para a deixar infeliz, nem que isso significasse engolir todo o seu orgulho.

"-Se é isso que queres…"

"-Obrigada! Obrigada!" – Agradeceu enchendo-o de beijos leves.

"-Qualquer coisa para te ver feliz…"

**[. . .]**

Uma pilha de intermináveis convites de casamento estava à sua frente. Todos eles eram brancos e convidavam, numa letra dourada muito trabalhada, à cerimónia de casamento de Harry James Potter e Ginevra Molly Weasley, a realizar-se a dia cinco de Abril, pelas dez horas no jardim da Toca em Ottery St. Catchpole.

Uma dúzia de corujas esperavam empoleiradas na janela do seu quarto, ansiosas por alguma missão, enquanto ela, com ajuda de alguma magia, colocava os nomes dos convidados nos envelopes brancos.

O nome Draco Malfoy saltou da sua varinha ficando preso, como todos os outros, na superfície de um dos envelopes brancos. No verso do convite que lhe enviaria escreveu à mão, com tinta azul, uma frase que se tornara costumeira entre eles.

_«Não eras capaz de … ser o padrinho, pois não?»_

O que ela não esperava era que pouco mais de uma hora depois receber um bilhete dele, com uma letra apressada onde se podia ler _«Não posso ser padrinho de casamento da noiva do Potter. Seria uma honra caso o noivo fosse outro. Conta comigo, mas não como padrinho.»_.

Amachucou o bilhete descontente, não esperava aquela resposta. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim, talvez a recusa de Draco fosse um sinal para deixar de insistir naquela história de o querer presente em todos os momentos.

No entanto ainda precisava de Draco para mais uma coisa. Disso trataria com um bilhete no dia seguinte.

**[. . .]**

"-Este bilhete foi um golpe muito baixo Ginevra." – Disse agitando o bilhete na frente dos olhos dela.

"-Nem por isso, foi apenas mais um desafio."

"-Para uma Weasley tu estás bem mesquinha, sabias?"

"-Não sou mesquinha, apenas não posso ignorar o facto de que sabes mais de vestidos do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheço, seja isso estranho ou não."

"-Mas escolher o vestido de casamento da futura mulher do Potter é um exagero, não?"

"-Vá lá Draco…Compensas o facto de não teres aceite ser o meu padrinho."

"-Vamos andando, a Madame Moreau está à nossa espera."

"-Como assim?"

"-Marquei uma hora com ela. Se vou ser eu a escolher o vestido quero que seja um como deve de ser."

"-Mas…"

"-Sem mas. Ela está à nossa espera no atelier dela."

"-Onde fica?"

"-Infelizmente na parte muggle da cidade. Aparentemente os muggles são grandes apreciadores dos vestidos da Madame Moreau."

"-Como vamos para lá?"

"-Aparatamos no 'Caldeirão Escoante' e de lá procuramos um táxi muggle até ao atelier."

"-Eu tive uma ideia melhor."

"-Que ideia?"

"-Quando sairmos do 'Caldeirão Escoante' eu conto-te."

"-Tenho a sensação que não vai ser uma boa surpresa."

"-Não sejas tão céptico Draco, aposto que vais adorar."

Adorar não foi bem o termo. Na realidade Ginny nunca tinha visto o loiro tão descontente e assustado antes.

"-Explica-me o que é que estamos aqui a fazer?"

Muggles andavam em todas direcções, mulheres, homens, crianças e idosos atarefados, carregados com pastas, mochilas e sacolas, num frenesim citadino habitual. Tudo isso assustava Draco, não só as pessoas, mas o ambiente sombrio e frio, os gritos e conversas altas e os sons cortantes que se ouviam em intervalos regulares.

"-Onde é que estamos?" – Perguntou desconfiado.

Não se mantinha quieto no lugar, em vez disso desviava-se em todas as direcções tentando ao máximo não entrar em contacto físico com nenhum dos muggles. Olhava em volta desconfiado e evidentemente incomodado com a multidão.

"-O que é que tu fazias nas tuas aulas de estudos muggles?"

"-Eu recusei-me a fazer parte dessa demonstração ridícula de pseudo-conhecimento."

"-Se tivesses assistido a essa demonstração ridícula de pseudo-conhecimento saberias que estamos no metro da cidade. É um dos meios de transportes mais utilizados pelos muggles."

"-E não consegues ver o que está errado nesta situação?"

"-Nem por isso."

"-Malfoy, muggles. Ainda nada?"

"-Deixa de ser preconceituoso Draco. São pessoas normais sabes. A falta de magia não é uma doença contagiosa, não se pega." – Murmurou-lhe rapidamente ao ouvido – "Agora vamos, o metro deve estar a chegar."

"-E como é que sabes para onde vamos?"

"-Estás a ver este diagrama?" – Perguntou.

Apontava para um grande cartaz, cheio de linhas coloridas e pontos e traços com nomes que marcavam as linhas e as estações do metro nas várias partes da cidade.

"-Era suposto eu entender?"

"-Nós estamos aqui." – Disse pousando o dedo sobre um dos nomes, numa bola branca onde se cruzavam três linhas diferentes – "E o estúdio da Madame Moreau, segundo a morada que me disseste, é aqui." – Percorreu com o dedo uma linha azul clara e depois uma azul escura parando na estação pretendida – "É fácil. Entramos no próximo metro, saímos na estação que se segue. Depois nessa trocamos de linha e saímos na primeira estação dessa nova linha."

"-Eu espero que saibas o que estás a fazer, porque se ficarmos perdidos no meio destes muggles todos…"

"-Não nos vamos perder, confia em mim." – Cortou – "Agora vem, o metro chegou."

Centenas de muggles tentavam entrar no metro enquanto tantos outros tentavam sair dele, resultado numa confusão de que nem Draco, com todos os seus cuidados, não foi capaz de escapar.

"-Ginevra, eu quero sair daqui." – Murmurou-lhe irritado ao ouvido, comprimido contra ela e contra outras três pessoas, que o prensavam contra as portas automáticas da carruagem.

"-É num instante Draco, saímos na próxima estação."

"-Tenho um pirralho a babar-me as calças!"

"-Calma Draco, é só uma criança. Uma criança com um chupa-chupa gigante a colar-se nas tuas calças, mas ainda assim, uma criança."

"-Quanto tempo demora de uma estação à outra?"

O metro parou no mesmo instante e Draco deixou-se empurrar pela multidão e por Ginny para fora da carruagem do metro.

"-Segue-me, precisamos de mudar de linha."

"-Eu não quero entrar naquele inferno de novo Ginevra."

"-É num instante."

"-Não quero saber."

"-Por mim, por favor…"

"-Rápido Ginevra, antes que eu desista da ideia."

Ela sorriu e puxou-o pela mão e em menos de dez minutos estavam em frente ao atelier de alta costura da Madame Ange Moreau.

"-Finalmente livres daquela multidão horrível de muggles."

"-Não sejas assim."

"-É a última vez, a última vez que eu dou ouvidos às tuas ideias loucas e totalmente sem sentido."

"-Prometo que nunca mais te envolvo numa cena destas."

"-Óptimo. Agora vamos ao vestido."

O atelier da Madame Moreau era um espaço amplo e ostentosamente decorado. Ao canto, em frente a uma lareira, estava uma moça jovem, a atender pedidos via Flu. No lado oposto da sala, duas mulheres com alguma idade lançavam encantamentos em direcção a dois manequins elaborando os mais belos vestidos que Ginny alguma vez tinha visto. O centro da sala era o local mais atractivo de todo o espaço. Nele havia uma pequena plataforma circular, onde uma jovem se encontrava em pé, a experimentar um gracioso vestido de noivas a que Ange adicionava pequenos detalhes com a ajuda da sua varinha.

"-Mara, se não te importas, termina os detalhes no vestido desta jovem." – Disse para uma das mulheres que lançava feitiços para um manequim – "Querido, que prazer em vê-lo. Como tem passado a sua mãe?"

"-Muito Bem, obrigado. E a Madame?"

"-Atarefada querido. Pelo que percebi veio para escolher um vestido de noiva. E vi que mudou de opinião em relação à Ginevra. Mas não sei se sabe dá azar ver o vestido da noiva antes do casamento. E nós não queremos isso, pois não?"

"-De novo Madame Moreau, eu e a Ginevra somos apenas amigos. Não é comigo que ela vai casar."

"-Desculpe o que lhe digo querido, mas é realmente uma pena. Mas mudando de assunto, querida Ginevra, que ideia tem em mente?"

"-Na realidade contava que me pudesse ajudar, não tenho ideias nenhumas."

"-Então veio ao local certo. Se não se importa de subir para a plataforma…Óptimo. Vamos começar pelo básico, deseja um vestido médio, comprido ou realmente comprido?"

"-Comprido, com um pouco de cauda."

Ange executou o mesmo feitiço que utilizara na prova do vestido do baile. Uma centena de fios brancos saídos da varinha de Ange desenhou em torno do corpo de Ginny as fundações para um bonito vestido de noiva.

"-Rodado ou direito."

"-Rodado."

"-E quer muitos ou poucos detalhes?"

"-Apenas os suficientes." – Respondeu com um sorriso.

Ange concentrou-se no seu trabalho, agitando a varinha em várias direcções, desenhando com fitas de seda e apliques cremes detalhes delicados no tecido lustroso.

"-Draco, querido, o que acha?" – Perguntou ao concluir o vestido.

"-Uma verdadeira obra de arte."

"-Como estou?" – Perguntou a ruiva, num tom nervoso.

"-Muito bem." – Respondeu-lhe Draco.

Madame Moreau fez flutuar um espelho grande do canto da sala até Ginny, que deixou a sua boca abrir de espanto após vislumbrar o seu reflexo na superfície prateada.

"-É maravilhoso."

Nuca sonhara com um vestido assim, nem nos seus sonhos fantasiosos de criança apaixonada. O vestido era simplesmente deslumbrante, um equilíbrio perfeito entre a simplicidade e a ostentação. Sem alças e feito num tecido branco lustroso, o vestido descia colado ao seu tronco até se abrir num balão delicado a partir da sua cintura, que se arrastava pelo chão atrás de si, numa cauda comprida. Não era muito enfeitado. A parte que lhe cobria o tronco era adornada com pequenos brilhantes cremes dispostos em motivos florais próximos uns dos outros, cortados a partir da cintura por uma fita larga de seda creme que atava nas suas costas com um laço. O tecido continuava branco e imaculado até ao fundo onde, na parte mais funda da cauda do vestido, se organizavam novamente pequenos brilhantes cremes, desenhando motivos florais dispersos que emitiam um brilho especial quando a ruiva se movia.

"-Diga a verdade querida, o que achou?"

"-Nunca tinha imaginado algo assim…" – Murmurou, os seus olhos rasos de lágrimas.

"-Pronto, pronto querida, não precisa de chorar. Aprecio que tenha gostado."

"-Adorei! Obrigada Madame Moreau."

"-De nada querida. É para isso que eu cá estou. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"-Acho que não, o vestido é tão longo e bonito que um véu só iria estragar o efeito."

"-Concordo plenamente. Antes de sair vou pedir-lhe que me diga onde quer que a entrega seja feita."

"-Em Ottery St. Catchpole, na Toca. O nome é Ginevra Weasley."

"-Perfeitamente querida. Espere o vestido no mim desta semana, talvez no último fim de semana de Fereveiro. Quanto ao pagamento…"

"-Isso é comigo Madame Moreau."

"-Não Draco! Isso é demais, não posso deixar que pagues o vestido."

"-Eu escolho como gasto o meu dinheiro Ginevra. Além disso, mesmo não sendo o teu padrinho de casamento quero que o meu presente seja o melhor."

"-Mas Draco, é demais!"

"-Eu é que decido quando é que é demais." – Disse um tom de quem quer dar por encerrada a conversa – "Envie a conta para mim Madame Moreau."

"-Como desejar querido." – Disse. Depois de tirar as notas que precisava sobre o vestido, desfez o encantamento fazendo-o desaparecer no ar.

"-De novo, obrigado Madame Moreau, por nos ter atendido tão em cima da hora e ter escolhido um vestido tão perfeito para a Ginevra."

"-Já sabe querido, pode contar comigo sempre que precisar."

"-Obrigada Madame."

"-De nada querida. E boa sorte com o seu casamento, que seja muito feliz."

Saiu radiante do atelier de Ange e abraçou Draco assim que teve oportunidade.

"-Obrigada Draco. Foi muito amável da tua parte."

"-Vê o vestido como uma compensação à recusa do convite." – Respondeu assim que ela o libertou.

"-Mas não tinhas que o fazer e ainda assim fizeste."

"-Não o menciones ao Potter. Ele não vai gostar de saber."

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros, não sabendo muito bem o que responder. A viagem de volta correu muito melhor, para alívio de Draco. Não havia tantos muggles a empurrarem-no nem crianças com guloseimas a colarem-se às suas calças.

"-Não tens treino hoje?" – Perguntou ao entrarem no 'Caldeirão Escoante'.

"-Tenho e estou atrasada. Vai haver sermão do treinador de novo."

"-Antes de ires tenho uma coisa para ti."

"-O quê?"

"-Não pensavas que me tinha esquecido pois não?"

Tirou uma miniatura do bolso e com a varinha devolveu-lhe o tamanho normal. Era a costumeira caixa de bombons, branca e com uma fita vermelha, que Draco nunca se esquecia de levar quando se encontrava com Ginny.

"-Eu não devia aceitar sabes? Depois do vestido e tudo! És louco em oferecer-me presentes a toda a hora."

"-Leva os bombons contigo, vais precisar deles depois de teres ouvido o sermão do teu treinador."

"-O pior é que tens razão…" – Admitiu pegando na caixa branca – "Depois do treino vou entupir-me em chocolates."

"-Então vá, boa sorte com o treino e vemo-nos em breve."

"-Antes do casamento, ok?"

"-Vou fazer os possíveis."

**[. . .]**

Estava cansada, o seu corpo doía dos treinos e dos preparativos da cerimónia e estava emocional e psicologicamente desgastada com os nervos do casamento.

"-Onde vamos Luna?"

"-É uma surpresa."

"-Sabes como eu fico quando me falam em surpresas, não sabes?"

"-Calma Gin-Gin, prometo que vais gostar."

Mas Ginny conhecia Luna bem demais para ficar calma quando ela lhe falava em surpresas. Luna era excêntrica demais e uma surpresa dela tanto podia significar um colar de cromos dos sapos de chocolate como um encontro perigoso com uma esfinge.

"-Diz-me ao menos onde vamos? Estou cansada de andar, hoje o treino foi brutal."

"-Temos de passar pela casa do Blaise, deixei lá uma coisa."

Encolheu os ombros e continuou a seguir a Luna pela rua pouco movimentada. O céu estava mais escuro do que seria de esperar naquela altura do dia e época do ano e ela só esperava que o sol começasse a brilhar a tempo do seu casamento, dali a duas semanas.

"-Chegámos!"

"-O Blaise mora aqui?"

Era um edifício alto e moderno, que mais parecia um complexo de escritórios do que uma zona de habitação.

"-Sim, no último andar. Tem uma vista espectacular da cidade."

Um elevador espaçoso levou-as ao último andar num instante.

"-De que é que te esqueceste na casa do Blaise afinal?"

"-Algo que precisamos para esta noite." – Respondeu simplesmente murmurando um feitiço para abrir a porta.

Ginny espantou-se. O apartamento era espaçoso e muito iluminado, decorado de forma simplista e consistente. Mas não foi essa a razão do seu espanto. Na sala grande de Blaise estavam sentadas algumas das suas melhores amigas.

"-O que é que é isto?" – Perguntou confusa recebendo como resposta um sorriso divertido de Luna.

"-Só uma festinha para te despedires da tua vida de solteira."

"-Mas Luna…"

"-Aproveita. Estão cá as meninas todas e a noite ainda mal começou. Esta foi só a primeira surpresa."

Ficou confusa nos primeiros minutos, entre cumprimentos e saudações, Ginny conseguiu identificar seis mulheres diferentes, algumas das quais já não via há muito. Hermione, Angelina, Padma, Parvati, Katie, Lavander e Luna conversavam agradavelmente fazendo comentários sobre o seu futuro casamento.

"-Oh Ginny! Conta-nos como aconteceu!" – pediu Padma.

"-Sim, porque achávamos que ao fim de todos estes anos já tinhas avançado para outra e esquecido o famoso Harry Potter."

"-Acho que vão ficar desiludidas, não foi nada de extremo. Ele não caiu aos meus pés de repente depois de ter percebido que me amava há anos."

"-Bem, algo romântico deve ter sido, porque caso contrário não te casarias com ele assim tão de repente."

"-Bem Katie, a verdade é que ele foi realmente romântico. Enviou-me uma carta super fofa a pedir que passasse o Natal na Toca, para poder estar com ele. E quando dei por mim estava a beijá-lo em plena queda de neve."

Um sonoro '_Oh!' _fez-se ouvir pela sala, todas as mulheres encantadas com a perspectiva de um beijo romântico debaixo de neve. Um _'pop'_ alto atraiu a atenção de todas. Uma caixa grande e branca, adornada por uma fita vermelha tinha acabado de cair nos joelhos da ruiva, para surpresa dela e das restantes.

"-Nós a falar do Harry e ele a dar mostras do seu romantismo."

"-Será que é o que estou a pensar?" – Perguntou Angelina curiosa.

"-Parece uma daquelas caixas de bombons muito famosos."

"-Tens razão Lavander." – Concordou Luna – "O Blaise já me ofereceu destes bombons várias vezes. E é engraçado porque têm o teu nome Ginny."

"-Isso é realmente romântico!" – Disseram Padma e Parvati em simultâneo.

"-Não foi o Harry que os enviou…" – Disse baixinho.

"-Como assim, não foi o Harry que os enviou?" – Perguntou Hermione confusa – "A caixa não tem cartão, como podes saber que não foi ele a enviá-los?"

"-Porque o Harry nunca me ofereceu destes bombons, aliás, ele não sabe que são os meus favoritos."

"-Então quem tos enviou?"

"-Foi o Draco."

"-Draco…Draco Malfoy?"

"-Sim Lavander, Draco Malfoy."

"-Não sabia que te davas com ele, muito menos que ele te enviava caixas de bombons desse tamanho."

"-Não é nada, é apenas uma mania que ele tem, já que fui eu que lhe dei a ideia destes bombons…"

"-Como assim?"

"-Oh! É por isso que têm o teu nome!" – Concluiu Luna divertida –"O Blaise tinha-me dito que conhecia o dono da «_La__ Gelée Blanche», mas nunca pensei que fosse o Draco!"_

_"__-Sabes, se não fosse um Malfoy e se não tivesses prestes a casar com o Harry diria que ele estava a tentar algo contigo."_

_"__-Que disparate Lavander. Eu e o Draco somos apenas bons amigos e nunca aconteceu nada entre nós nem nunca vai acontecer."_

_"__-Desculpa Ginny, não te queria aborrecer."_

_"__-Não tem importância." – Respondeu após um suspiro – "Quem quer bombons?" – Perguntou com um sorriso._

___A degustação de bombons foi interrompida por uma série de batidas fortes na porta de entrada._

_"__-Acho melhor ires abrir Gin-Gin."_

_"__-Mas esta é a casa do Blaise Luna, pode ser algo para ele e devias ser tu a abrir a porta."_

_"__-Confia em mim, esta é para ti."_

Ginny caminhou até à porta, desconfiada, esforçando-se para não prestar atenção aos risos divertidos das mulheres sentadas na sala. Assim que abriu a porta dois homens entraram na casa, com enormes sorrisos estampados nas caras douradas pelo sol.

"-Boa noite senhoras!" – Cumprimentou o mais alto, com uma voz grossa e melodiosa.

Ginny estranhou os dois homens, completos estranhos, um deles vestido de jogador de Quidditch dos Montrose Magpies e o outro de…

"…medibruxo?" – Murmurou para si própria – "Luna, o que é que se passa aqui?"

"-É a tua surpresa tonta!"

A ruiva olhou confusa para a loira e depois para os dois homens.

"-Então esta é que é a futura noiva." – Disse o que estava vestido de medibruxo – "Senta-te e relaxa querida." – Aconselhou guiando-a pela mão até ao sofá mais próximo –"A diversão vai começar."

Uma música estranha e ritmada começou a tocar fazendo os dois homens movimentarem-se numa espécie de coreografia.

"-Luna!" – Chamou meio atrapalhada sentido o estranho vestido de medibruxo a aproximar-se de si mais do que o permitido pelos bons costumes.

Mas aparentemente Luna não achava nada estranho o facto de dois completos estranhos estarem a dançar e a tirar as roupas no meio da sala do seu noivo. Nem a Luna nem as outras. Além dela só Hermione se encontrava um tanto embaraçada, tentando a todo o custo desviar o olhar dos abdominais expostos e bem definidos do dançarino vestido de jogador de Quidditch.

Uma batida na porta passou desapercebida às mulheres, entretidas com os bailarinos e a música alta. Ginny esgueirou-se até à porta só para encontrar Draco especado do outro lado.

"-Animadas?" – Perguntou espreitando por cima da cabeça dela, só para observar seis mulheres coradas a gargalhar.

"-Ainda bem que chegaste, mesmo no momento certo." – Disse aliviada.

Saiu para fora do apartamento de Blaise e quando estava quase a fechar a porta gritou.

"-Adeus meninas! Obrigada pela festa!" – Fechou a porta com força e disse para Draco – "Vamos embora, rápido!"

"-Hogsmead?"

"-Hogsmead." – Concordou aparatando depois dele.

A noite estava agradável e calma. Não passavam muitas pessoas na rua, muito menos naquele lugar e as nuvens que carregavam o céu horas antes tinham debandado para dar lugar às estrelas brilhantes.

"-O que é que foste fazer à casa do Blaise?"

"-O que é que aqueles homens estavam lá a fazer?"

"-Eu perguntei primeiro…"

"-O Zabini estava preocupado que um bando de mulheres loucas lhe destruíssem o apartamento e aparentemente tinha razão. Agora, que homens eram aqueles?"

"-Coisas da Luna. É a noção dela de diversão pré-nupcial."

"-E é a tua noção de diversão pré-nupcial?"

"-Não! Claro que não! Mas e se fosse? Havia problema?"

"-Não por mim, estás à vontade para te divertires com dois armários fantasiados."

"-Obrigada pela permissão." – Respondeu sarcástica.

"-Queres ir beber alguma coisa? Se nos apressarmos ainda temos tempo para uma última bebida antes do_ 'Três Vassouras'_ fechar."

"-Só se for cerveja amanteigada!"

"-Está prometido."

Só que só se levantaram das mesas do bar uma cerveja amanteigada e dois Fire Whiskey depois.

"-Tu estás bem?"

"-Só um pouco tonta." – Disse mantendo-se muito parada no mesmo local.

"-Senta-te."

"-Não… eu estou bem." – Insistiu voltando a caminhar.

Mas na realidade ela não estava tão bem quanto isso e uma pequena pedra foi o suficiente para a fazer tropeçar. Draco só teve tempo de a agarrar pelo pulso, de uma forma nada delicada e graciosa, devolvendo-lhe o equilíbrio com um puxão.

"-Isto não é bom sinal, Ginevra. Estás bêbada."

"-Eu não estou bêbada." – Disse num tom vago deixando-se tombar para a frente, a sua testa pousada no ombro dele – "Estou tonta, só isso."

"-Da última vez que disseste isso caíste de cara no chão, lembras-te?"

"-Mas hoje não estou assim… já disse! Estou tonta!"

"-Anda, vem sentar-te."

As ruas estavam agora vazias para além deles e iluminadas apenas pelas estrelas, a lua cheia e um par de candeeiros velhos.

"-Porque é que nunca me beijaste?" – Perguntou a certa altura, afastando a sua testa do ombro dele para lhe fixar os olhos cinzentos.

"-Porque nunca o quis fazer Ginevra." – Disse num tom condescendente, como quem explica algo a uma criança.

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque nunca aconteceu Ginevra."

"-É porque eu sou uma Weasley?"

"-Ginevra, esta não é, de todo, uma conversa apropriada para ter a duas semanas do teu casamento com o Potter."

"-Não me achas atraente, é isso?"

"-O que importa o que eu acho? Não é comigo que vais casar, é com o teu heroizinho cicatrizado."

"-Responde-me!" – Exigiu.

A sua voz saiu nervosa e os seus cabelos agitaram-se em todas as direcções com o ímpeto da sua voz e a expressão do seu corpo.

"-O que queres que diga? Queres que minta e que te faça crer que sempre te desejei e amei secretamente?"

"-Quero a verdade!"

"-A verdade não importa Ginevra, não a duas semanas de seres uma Potter."

"-A verdade importa sempre."

"-A verdade é que estas bêbada, o suficiente para fazeres uma asneira mas não o bastante para evitar que te arrependas amanhã de manhã."

"-Não eras capaz de me beijar… nunca foste…"

"-É isso que queres?" – Perguntou num tom baixo, receando pela primeira vez uma resposta honesta dela.

"-Só disse que não eras capaz…"

E ele ignorou a sua consciência gritante, ignorou a razão e as leis da lógica. Ignorou o facto de ela estar prestes a casar, ignorou saber que tudo entre eles mudaria, ignorou o facto de que eram uma Weasley e um Malfoy. E no fim de tudo, mesmo antes dos seus lábios tocarem os dela com suavidade, ignorou o facto de saber que, pela manhã, ambos se arrependeriam daquilo.

Não sabia distinguir os efeitos do álcool dos efeitos do beijo dele. Nunca poderia dizer com certeza que os arrepios no fundo das costas se deviam ao roçar suave dos lábios dele nos seus, nunca poderia jurar que o calor que sentia na face era provocado pelas mãos dele inquietas à volta da sua cintura, como nunca poderia assegurar que o seu coração acelerado galopava mais do que o normal por causa do perfume forte dele.

"-Vais arrepender-te tanto pela manhã…" – Murmurou-lhe com os lábios ainda colados aos dela.

Ginny suspirou deixando todo o peso do seu corpo cair sobre o candeeiro velho, que tanto quanto ela tinha percebido não estava ali antes. Mas ela estava bêbeda e sabia que a sua percepção já tivera melhores momentos.

"-Eu devia ir…" – Murmurou, mantendo as mãos em torno do pescoço dele.

Outra coisa que não tinha percebido - as suas mãos a esgueirarem-se e a enrolarem-se em torno do pescoço de Draco.

"-Então começa por te mover, se é isso que queres."

Aparentemente não era isso que queria, pois o seu corpo manteve-se imóvel, prensado entre o corpo de Draco e o candeeiro.

"-É a tua vez Ginevra… É a tua vez de seres capaz de me beijar de volta…"

"-Pensei que nunca tivesses querido beijar-me."

"-Eras ou não capaz de me beijar de volta?"

Draco percebeu que ela se debatia ao observa-la a morder nervosamente o lábio inferior. Ela reflectiu por uns segundos. Então decidiu-se e num impulso irreflectido beijou-o com luxúria.

"-Isto é errado, tão errado…"

As suas mãos deixaram de estarem imóveis para aprofundar o beijos, passando pela parte de trás do pescoço dele, pelas laterais da sua face e ocasionalmente escorregando pelo seu peito para o puxar pela camisa.

"-Mas não sou eu que te vou impedir…" – Murmurou-lhe de volta.

Também as mãos dele vagueavam livremente pelo corpo dela, abrindo indiscriminadamente os botões da camisa fina que ela usava.

"-Onde é que arranjaste esta?" – Perguntou entre beijos afoitos, passando o dedo sobre uma fina cicatriz no ventre dela.

"-Jogo de Quidditch aos dez anos. Os gémeos ficaram de castigo um mês por causa dela…" – Respondeu afogueada e com a respiração irregular.

"-Sei…" – Ele inclinou-se para retomar o beijo mas as mãos dela no seu peito travaram-lhe os movimentos.

"-Isto é loucura…eu…eu…é loucura!" – Murmurou mais para si do que para ele aparatando de seguida, ignorando o facto de que se podia desfazer em milhentos pedaços caso a aparatação corresse mal.

Draco deixou-se ficar imóvel por uns segundos, observando o espaço vazio entre ele e o candeeiro. Depois passou a mão pelo cabelo, suspirou e ajeitou a camisa, aparatando também ele, pronto a esquecer aquele pequeno desatino.

**[. . .]**

Olhou-se uma última vez ao espelho grande, ignorando propositadamente a pequena caixa branca que continha apenas um dos seus bombons favoritos. Estava pronta – o vestido longo estava colocado, os cabelos ruivos presos de forma cuidada estavam seguros com uma bonita tiara de brilhantes e tinha afastado por fim os nervos de última hora. Mais uns minutos e, perante toda a sua família e amigos, deixaria de ser uma Weasley para ser uma Potter.

"-Calma…" – Murmurou para si própria abrindo a porta do seu quarto.

Estava sozinha e apenas o seu pai a esperava no interior da casa, na cozinha. Tinha mandado todos embora, principalmente Hermione e Luna que de tão excitavas só a faziam ficar mais nervosa. Assim, passara os últimos cinco minutos sozinha e era assim que esperava continuar até descer para se encontrar com o seu pai. Porém as suas expectativas foram desfeitas ao perceber Draco parado a meio das escadas, aparentemente à sua espera.

"-Devias estar lá em baixo com todos os outros convidados."

"-Precisava de te dizer algo."

"-Não há nada para dizer." – Respondeu friamente.

Não se falavam havia duas semanas, depois do pequeno momento de loucura em Hogsmead.

"-Há sim Ginevra."

"-Tens razão. Obrigada pelo bombom, foi muito simpático da tua parte."

Fez menção de continuar a descer as escadas mas Draco barrou-lhe o caminho.

"-Não eras capaz de dizer que não em frente de toda aquela gente, pois não?" – O seu tom parecia-se muito mais com o de um pedido do que propriamente o de um desafio.

"-O que me pedes não é justo! Nem plausível é!"

"-Ouve Ginevra…"

"-Não! Não quero ouvir. Não tens o direito de me desafiar com algo assim! Não tens! É o meu dia! O dia do meu casamento! Não vou ceder a um capricho teu apenas para que te possas vingar do Harry."

"-Não é isso, é…"

"-Não quero saber. Tanto me faz que seja por vingança ou por satisfação pessoal. Não tens o direito de me desafiar assim! E se fosses meu amigo, se realmente gostasses de mim e te preocupasses comigo nunca me pedirias para ser infeliz." – Respondeu irritada continuando a descer as escadas.

Draco não a impediu, nem mesmo com palavras, quando a viu parar por um segundo ao fim das escadas antes de avançar para o seu futuro como mulher casada.

"-Tudo bem querida?"

"-Está tudo óptimo pai." – Respondeu envolvendo o braço dele com o seu.

"-Que discussão foi aquela com o Malfoy?"

"-Nada de especial."

"-Preparada?"

"-Sim."

Mesmo agarrada a seu pai, sentiu os seus passos a vacilar, como se o seu corpo, contrariando a sua mente, não quisesse avançar mais.

As faces sorridentes da família e dos amigos fizeram com que ela própria sorrisse, apagando da sua memória a discussão com Draco. Tudo o que passava na sua cabeça agora era as expressões felizes dos que mais amava e o olhar terno que Harry lhe dirigia.

"-Sê feliz querida…" – Murmurou-lhe o seu pai antes de lhe beijar a face e soltar o braço.

A cerimónia, administrada por um homem baixinho com a aparência de um urso bebé, começou calmamente. Eram proferidas palavras de alegria e esperança, votos de felicidade e partilha entre eles que produziam olhares expressivos e sorrisos de felicidade não só em Harry e Ginny como em todos os presentes. Todos excepto Draco.

"-E agora quero que me respondam, que me digam da forma mais verdadeira e profunda que querem realmente estar um com o outro. Harry James Potter, é com todo o seu espírito que está aqui, perante os que o conhecem bem, que o respeitam e amam, para tomar esta mulher como sua esposa, jurando cuidar dela, respeitá-la e amá-la acima de qualquer outra coisa na sua vida?"

"-Sim."

"-Ginevra Molly Weasley, é com todo o seu espírito que está aqui, perante os que o conhecem bem, que o respeitam e amam, para tomar este homem como seu marido, jurando cuidar dele, respeitá-lo e amá-lo acima de qualquer outra coisa na sua vida?"

E para espanto geral, inclusive para seu próprio espanto, ela vacilou. O sim que quisera gritar durante anos estava agora preso no fundo da sua garganta, lutando para se libertar e se fazer ouvir. Olhou em volta, caras a espelhar antecipação e expectativa, sorriso desfeitos e lágrimas de felicidade congeladas antes da queda. E no fundo do jardim, bem após as decorações principais estava Draco, do qual só teve um vislumbre antes dele aparatar.

"-Tu nunca me desafiaste…" – Murmurou num tom embargado depois do que pareceu uma eternidade – "Nunca me chamaste pelo primeiro nome…"

"-É disso que se trata? O primeiro nome? Porque eu posso chamar-te Ginevra se é isso que queres…"- Sussurrou, o desespero a escorregar-lhe para a voz.

"-Nunca vais perceber…" – Murmurou antes de aparatar.

Sabia exactamente onde o encontrar, sabia perfeitamente que estaria sentado no banco de pedra fria, junto à Cabana dos Gritos, pronto a receber a raiva e a frustração dela.

"-Olha o que me fizeste! – Gritou, descontando a sua raiva no peito dele, batendo-lhe com os punhos bem fechados. A sua face estava coberta de lágrimas que escorriam em lençol.

"-Hei! Hei! Ginevra! Olha para mim." – Pediu, pousando as suas mãos na face dela – "Não podia deixar que deitasses a tua vida fora…"

"-Harry era a minha vida!"

"-E é porque ele é a tua vida que estás aqui e não estás com ele?"

"-Por causa do desafio!" – Respondeu furiosa, debatendo-se para se afastar do toque dele.

"-Ambos sabemos que esses desafios não nos prendem agora como nos prendiam antes. Corre para ele se ainda quiseres… Não te estou a impedir." – As mãos dele estavam no ar, em sinal de rendição – "Vai ter com ele se é isso que te tornará feliz para o resto da tua vida."

"- Só porque tu não és capaz de te casar com alguém não significa que eu não me possa casar!" – Gritou, a raiva espelhada em cada palavra proferida.

"-Casa comigo!"

"-Estás louco?"

"-Porquê? Não eras capaz?"

"-Estás louco. É a única explicação para…"

"-Não desvies a conversa Ginevra. Eu fiz a pergunta e tu só tens de responder, é simples. Além do que estamos ambos vestidos a rigor. Não há nada que realmente impeça uma resposta positiva."

"-E que tal o facto de eu ter fugido do meu próprio casamento há menos de dez minutos?" – Perguntou irritada afastando-se dele.

"-É uma resposta simples Ginevra. Sim ou não?" – Gritou ao vê-la afastar-se.

**[. . .] END OF PART FOUR [. . .]**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Encurtando a história…. a faculdade deu-me cabo do tempo livre e só quando recebi uma review ontem a pedir para actualizar é que me lembrei que estava em falta com os meus leitores.

Então, espero que tenham gostado e que não me queiram matar pela demora. O epílogo estará no ar na próxima semana.

Beijos grandes e mil obrigados às meninas que comentaram **(-Lanaaa; Veronica D.M; Jamelia Millian; Katie Christensen; Helena Malfoy; Srtas. Weasel)**.

Kika Felton 87

10/12/2008


	5. EPILOGUE

**[****+ - + - +]**

**Não eras capaz de…**

**[. . .] ****EPILOGUE**** [. . .]**

Pousou a mão no peito dele para sentir o coração a bater rítmica e calmamente enquanto ele dormira. Adorava deixar-se ficar assim, envolta nas cobertas, a cabeça pousada no ombro dele e a mão sobre o seu coração, embalada até adormecer pelas batidas do coração e pela respiração serena dele.

Não se lembrava quantas vezes aquela cena se tinha repetido, noite após noite, mês após mês, ano após ano ao longo de todo o tempo em que estavam casados. E sempre acabava da mesma maneira, ao amanhecer ele acordava-a com um beijo na testa, seguido de um outro beijo luxurioso nos lábios. E se pela manhã não estivessem ambos atrasados para o trabalho fariam amor como se nunca mais se voltassem a ver, esquecendo por momentos o mundo lá fora.

Mas esta noite não acabaria da mesma maneira que as outras, simplesmente porque se via incapaz de adormecer, com a sua mente cheia de recordações e interrogações. Naquela noite mais do que em qualquer outra da sua vida via-se confrontada com as suas escolhas e com as possibilidades que teria se não se tivesse decidido por ele. Não podia garantir, mas tinha quase certeza que se não tivesse tomado aquela decisão nunca seria tão feliz como naquele momento.

Ele moveu-se voltando-se para ela e prendendo-a pela cintura, fazendo os seus pensamentos dispersarem. Deixou-se ficar muito quieta, a contemplar a face serena dele, livre de expressões forçadas ou qualquer sinal de emoção, era apenas ele. Gostava de o ver assim, a face limpa de expressões do dia-a-dia, limpa de cansaço e frustração e plena para contemplação.

Tentou travar os seus pensamentos mas foi inevitável pensar no dia do seu casamento. Desse dia, a única coisa de que se arrependia era de ter demorado tanto tempo para lhe dizer que sim.

"-Um beijo pelos teus pensamentos…" – Murmurou com os lábios colados à testa dela.

"-Devia ter dito que sim mais cedo."

"-Dito que sim?"

"-Quando nos casámos. Não devia ter vacilado, devia ter dito logo que sim."

"-Disseste que sim é o que importa. Não me interessa o quanto demoraste, o quanto vacilaste, apenas me importa teres dito que sim."

"-E se eu nunca tivesse voltado para trás? E se eu me tivesse ficado pelo não?"

"-Seriamos ambos infelizes." – Respondeu passando a mão na face dela.

"-E tu, não te arrependes de nada?"

"-Arrependo-me…arrependo-me de não ter feito as coisas pela ordem certa."

"-Como assim, pela ordem certa?"

A sua resposta foi cortada por um choro fraco, de um bebé pequeno, vindo do exterior do quarto.

"-É a tua vez…"

"-Eu sei querido, mas…"

"-Mas?"

"-Mas a Miette também é tua filha. E não me digas que não eras capaz de ir cuidar da tua filha!"

Draco sorriu e debruçou-se sobre ela.

"-Vais beijar-me ou não?" – Perguntou ela impaciente, de olhos fechados à espera de um beijo dele.

Só que o beijo nunca chegou. Ouviu um barulho metálico perto de si e abriu os olhos só para ver Draco a alcançar a caixa dos bombons intermináveis e a retirar um deles com a mão direita.

"-Não é justo…" – Murmurou descontente ao senti-lo levantar-se.

Draco trincou lentamente o bombom redondo antes de sair do quarto com um sorriso vitorioso na face.

**[. . .] ****THE END**** [. . .]**

**N/A**

Só tenho a dizer que adorei!

Adorei voltar ao mundo das fics e escrever como escrevia antes!

Adorei receber as reviews amorosas em cada capítulo!

Adorei ler as reacções a cada cena H/G!

E adorei ainda mais "ver-vos" a torcer para que o Draco e a Ginny ficassem juntos de uma vez!

Adorei!!!

Um grande obrigada às leitoras queridas que sempre comentaram e não me deixaram esquecer que os capítulos são para estar na net e não numa pasta escondida e perdida no PC!

Um beijinho especial à **Lara** e à **My Ginny** que deixaram review no capítulo passado mas que não deixaram link para eu puder responder!

Deixem-me saber o que acharam deste final (eu cá fiquei muito orgulhosa dele)!

Beijos enormes, do tamanho desta fic :)

Até qualquer dia…

Kika Felton 87

14 de Dezembro de 2008


End file.
